El espíritu de la Navidad
by franchiulla
Summary: Regina Mills es una periodista neoyorkina para una cadena de televisión cuya una de sus emisiones más importantes es un concurso sobre la ciudad más hermosa en Navidad, un especie de tele realidad. Regina, para quien esta fiesta no es nada más que una excusa comercial, ve cómo, por sorteo, le toca ir a Storybrooke, una pequeña ciudad de Maine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas. He decidido seguir con este fic de Sedgie. Se trata de un mini fic, ya que solo tiene seis capítulos, aunque como ya sabéis, sus capítulos suelen ser muy largos. Se titula **_**El espíritu de la Navidad**_**, y es un fic de esos muy romanticones y dulces, muy propio de las fechas, aunque ya estemos a finales. El próximo que traduciré ya será mucho más largo y más dramático, pero eso más adelante. **

**El espíritu de la Navidad**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Para aquellos que aún poseen el espíritu de la Navidad, tienen una cita en algunas semanas con el viejo barrigón trotamundos, para los otros, sobre todo para los retrasados, aún hay rebajas en el Manhattan Mall. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

Fue con esa frase, que podría parecer anodina, que todo dio comienzo.

Sin embargo, ella no se imaginaba que tomaría tales proporciones. Sentada en su despacho, hojeaba los próximos reportajes que tendría que realizar cuando escuchó golpes provenientes de la entrada. Alzó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

―¡Bravo, ha sido mágico!―replicó su invitada

―¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

―He venido a aplaudir a la periodista más odiada por los padres.

―¿Perdón?

―¿Regina Mills es la Grinch de los tiempos modernos?―leyó desplegando un periódico local.

―¿Es una broma?

Como toda respuesta, su interlocutora le lanzó el periódico, que aterrizó suavemente en su mesa. La joven lo cogió y leyó el titular, sus ojos se desorbitaron tanto de estupefacción como de horror.

―Pero, ¿qué es…?

―En serio, ¿acaso pensabas de verdad que ese tipo de frase pasaría como si nada por el público?

―…

―Escucha, si quieres mi opinión…

―…Voy a evitarla

―Te la daré de todas maneras: como hermana, podría encontrarte circunstancias atenuantes…Después de todo, eres una periodista reconocida, con una buena situación. Se podrían pasar algunos errores, y es, creo, lo que hacemos en este momento.

―Pero, ¿qué error?

―Espera, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

―¿Darme cuenta de qué?

―De la metedura de pata que has hecho…No, en serio: hablar de Papa Noel como un viejo barbudo trotamundos, sin hablar de quebrar el espíritu de la Navidad haciendo promoción de las compras… ¿En serio, Regina?

―Solo he dicho la verdad. ¿No es el papel de un periodista?

―Pero, bueno Regina…¡Es Navidad, por el amor de Dios!

―¿Y?

―¿Y? Existe toda una mitología alrededor de la Navidad, un mundo feérico, de niños soñadores…Por una vez al año, nos volvemos niños, nuestros ojos están llenos de estrellas.

―La Navidad es comercial.

―La Navidad es mágica

―La magia no existe. Al igual que Papá Noel. No es sino una invención de las grandes marcas para aumentar el consumo.

―Te recuerdo que San Nicolás es el primer Papa Noel.

―Pero él no ofrecía regalos, ofrecía fruta―Regina suspiró ―Da igual. Lo hecho, hecho está; y lo dicho, dicho está.

―Mientras tanto mi hermana pasa a ser llamada el Grinch neoyorkino.

―El Grinch tampoco existe.

―Ahora sí

―…

Entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo dando paso a un joven de unos veinte años.

―Regina, el jefe quiere verte.

―Te lo había dicho…―murmuró la joven

―Cierra la boca, Lena―gruñó Regina pasando por su lado.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, podía notar las miradas insistentes de algunos de sus colegas. A Regina le resbalaba: era la mejor en su terreno, acumulando a sus espaldas decenas y decenas de reportajes de calidad, a menudo premiados por gente del gremio. Sabía que era buena en lo que hacía, y lo hacía bien. Cuando _Channel One_ se había puesto en contacto con ella, no lo dudó un segundo.

Cuando tocó a la puerta del despacho de su jefe, no tenía la menor idea de que lo que iba a pasar ahora cambiaría su vida para siempre.

―¡Adelante!

Regina obedeció y se sentó directamente delante de Sidney Glass, un hombre seco, de rostro adusto, pero respetado por sus iguales. No era un secreto que Glass siempre había tenido su mirada puesta en Regina, pero ella nunca le había respondido. Algunos pensaban que ella tenía su puesto porque él estaba colado por ella.

―Sidney…

―Regina. Tengo un problema

_Si solo fuera uno_, pensó ella.

―¿Ah sí?

―Sí―Le dio la vuelta a la pantalla del ordenador y Regina vio en pantalla su reportaje ―Este

―¿Esto?

―Este reportaje. ¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza?

―¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? Está perfecto ese reportaje. Usted me pidió que trabajara sobre las compras de Navidad, y es lo que he hecho.

―Ha denigrado deliberadamente a Papá Noel. ¡A Papá Noel!

―¿Y? Todos los años hay reportajes sobre las compras de Navidad, desmitificando la llegada de Papá Noel. Se sabe que son los padres quienes compran los regalos, y ellos no son un viejo bar…

―…Stop

―…

―Sabemos todo eso, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero hay un margen entre hacer un reportaje sobre el consumismo en Navidad e insultar el mito de Papá Noel.

―De todas maneras ningún niño ve ese canal.

―Ahí no está el problema, Regina. No se toca a Papá Noel.

―Yo ya no tengo 10 años, Sidney, ya no creo en él desde hace mucho tiempo, y los niños se portarían mucho mejor si se les dijera la verdad, si dejáramos de mentirles y de acunarlos con hermosas ilusiones. Más tarde la caída será mucho más dura.

―El mundo en el que vivimos es cruel. Dejemos que nuestras pequeñas cabecitas tengan tiempo para soñar antes de llegar al mundo de los adultos. ¿A cuántos de esos adultos no les gustaría volver a la infancia? ¿Por qué? Porque es el tiempo de la inocencia, de los sueños y de las grandes creencias: el hombre del saco, el ratoncito Pérez, el duende de Pascua y Papá Noel

―¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

Sidney tomó aire y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento.

―Regina, todos los años la cadena organiza su conocido concurso de los pueblos más bellos en Navidad y que representan mejor el espíritu de Navidad.

―Sí, lo sé

―Todos los años una decena de periodistas tiran a suerte los pueblos cuyas candidaturas han sido preseleccionadas. Tienen como tarea hacer un reportaje del pueblo, de los habitantes, con el objetivo de realizar el mejor retrato del pueblo candidato. Ese concurso es seguido por millones de americanos todos los años. Estamos orgullosos de eso.

―Sí, ¿y? Me lo está contando, porque…

―Porque usted formará parte de ello.

―¿Qué?

―Será uno de los periodistas que sacará a suerte un pueblo y hará un reportaje de él.

―¿Qué? No, no, no, imposible

Sidney frunció el ceño y tiró sobre la mesa un periódico.

―El Grich. La gente la llaman así. No puedo permitirme que mis empleados sean considerados de esta manera.

―Sea razonable. Esto solo durará unos días, la gente lo olvidará y pasará a otra cosa.

―Sabe bien que los rumores y los motes persisten…Si no quiere ser catalogada como el terror de los niños y enemiga de los padres…Le aconsejo de verdad que lo haga. Además, no le vendrá mal salir de escena durante un tiempo. Sus comentarios ya están por todo Internet.

―…

―¿Regina?

―¿Tengo elección?

Sidney suspiró.

―Si se niega…La tendré apartada durante un tiempo. No aparecerá en pantalla para evitar las salidas de tono, será relegada a temas secundarios durante un tiempo antes de poder volver.

―…

―Regina, no me ha dejado elección

Regina, en su interior, estaba hecha una furia.

―Muy bien…

―El sorteo tendrá lugar mañana ante nuestras cámaras. Después tendrá hasta el 22 para hacer su reportaje, hará el montaje para que esté listo para el 24, día de las votaciones y el 25, los resultados. ¿Entendido?

―Bien

―Competirá con otros nueve periodistas que también sacarán a suerte un pueblo.

―Genial―gruñó Regina ―Si me permite…

Regina se levantó y salió del despacho, pero antes, Glass la llamó

―¡Regina!―Ella se giró ligeramente ―Creo que esto será muy beneficioso para usted. Reanudar lazos con lo esencial, lo humano.

Regina no respondió nada, prefiriendo ignorar esas palabras para no tener que lamentarlo después. Cerró la puerta y regresó a su despacho, intentando aparentar lo más normal posible. Por lo que se veía sus colegas estaban al corriente de lo que su jefe iba a decirle: algunos parecían sentirlo por ella, otros no sabían ocultar su diversión. Ella se encerró en su despacho, encontrándose a la pelirroja de su hermana sentada en su lugar.

―Sal de ahí

―Entonces, ¿veredicto? ¿Te han despedido?

―¿Por qué? ¿Por haber dicho que Papá Noel era marketing?

―Entre otras cosas. Entonces, ¿al final?

―Voy a participar en el concurso de Navidad.

―¿El qué? ¿Esa cosa en que los espectadores votan al mejor pueblo y su espíritu de Navidad? ¡Joder! ¡Regina en ese tipo de reportaje!―rió la joven.

Regina la miró con expresión desdeñosa antes de suspirar.

―A la mierda, Lena, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías…

―Por supuesto que sí lo tienes. Y además te servirá de vacaciones.

―No necesito vacaciones

―Y sin embargo…

―Pero bueno, al final, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿No tienes un trabajo?

―Sí, sí, pero me gusta visitar a mi querida hermana cada cierto tiempo. Y pensé que después de tus hazañas televisivas, no podría ser más oportuno

―…

―Y estaré presente en el sorteo.

―¡Ni hablar!

Lena sonrió: ella y su hermana siempre habían mantenido una relación conflictiva. Era así como funcionaban. Mucho más a causa de sus padres que las empujaban siempre para que compitieran: mejores notas, mejores resultados en todo…Habían sido más competidoras que hermanas a lo largo de los años. Pero había comenzado desde su nacimiento: hija de una anterior relación poco gloriosa, Lena realmente no había sido tratada como una hija querida y amada. Después su madre comenzó una relación con un hombre con un puesto importante en la sociedad sellando esa unión con el nacimiento de Regina. Las dos chicas eran radicalmente diferentes, tanto físicamente como de personalidad. Una era una alta pelirroja con ojos verdes, exuberante y dinámica; la otra era una morena de ojos marrones más reservada y discreta que llevaba una vida bastante sedentaria.

Su madre aspiraba a grandes cosas para ellas, pero si Lena siempre había sido más tranquila, prefiriendo estudios de botánica, Regina siempre había tenido la presión de su madre para que cursara grandes estudios. Pero, encerrada la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando, Regina no aspiraba sino a salir, ver mundo…Entonces se decidió por estudios periodísticos y dejó la casa familiar con alegría, abandonando así su barrio por Nueva York.

Cuando su padre murió, cortó casi todo contacto con su madre, a la que ahora veía muy esporádicamente. Solo Lena había mantenido contacto con su hermana para lo mejor y lo peor, y si Regina tenía que ser franca con ella misma, debía reconocer que estaba feliz por ese hecho.

―Bueno…Entonces voy a irme.

―Sí, haz eso.

―Hasta mañana

―…

La puerta se cerró y Regina se quedó, por primera vez en el día, sola. Tomó aire profundamente y se hundió en su silla. Al cabo de algunos minutos, tecleó en su ordenador y buscó las emisiones anteriores de ese concurso de la cadena. Y tras una media hora de visionado, solo podía admitir una cosa: era mediocre. Suspiró y de repente le vino una idea: si debía participar en un concurso…¡Era para ganarlo! Entonces sonrió y repentinamente encontró un interés en ese concurso: si tenía que lavar su imagen, lo haría a través de un reportaje impecable, no…El mejor reportaje que esa emisión hubiera tenido jamás, y la gente olvidará pronto al Grich para reconocer su indiscutible talento periodístico. A lo mejor incluso después de ese concurso sería ascendida.

* * *

No había tomado consciencia de la amplitud de la situación, en todo caso no antes de haber puesto los pies en el plató televisivo dedicado al programa. Los colores de la Navidad, inmensos bastoncillos de azúcar balanceándose en el techo, villancicos de fondo, lentejuelas y falsos regalos formaban la decoración…Todo lo que Regina rechazaba. A su lado, otros periodistas para esa emisión. Regina no pudo evitar preguntarse si ellos estaban ahí por voluntad propia o si los habían obligado, como a ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su jefe, Glass, llegó con una enorme urna de cristal llena de papeles. La dejó sobre una columna de la altura de un hombre y de repente la sintonía del programa se oyó.

―Señoras y señores, estamos en el primer fin de semana de diciembre, lo que significa, para nosotros, el comienzo de este programa "El espíritu de la Navidad" En esta urna se encuentran los nombres de las 15 ciudades que han sido preseleccionadas. Este año las candidatas volvieron a ser muchas y la elección fue complicada. Nos hemos basado esencialmente en la carta de motivación, en las fotos y en los dibujos de los niños. Este año, las cosas serán algo diferentes: no solo tendremos los reportajes finales realizados por nuestros queridos periodistas, sino que podremos también seguir el día a día en la ciudad como si estuviéramos allí. Es decir, todos los días, el periodista, así como algunos habitantes harán una entrevista dando sus impresiones del día. Ellos formarán, así, parte integral de la aventura. Una especie de tele realidad de Navidad.

Regina alzó subrepticiamente los ojos antes de fijarlos en la urna. Glass anunció entonces las modalidades del concurso, su desarrollo y los votos. Después los periodistas fueron llamados por orden alfabético y sacaron cada uno un trozo de papel.

―Regina Mills―anunció Sideny.

Ignorando las cámaras, Regina avanzó con todo su aplomo y su gracia y hundió su mano en la urna. Dudó en si prolongar el suspense, pero casi inmediatamente sacó su mano sujetando entre su índice y su corazón un trozo de papel que tendió a Sidney.

Él lo abrió y leyó el contenido antes de acercarse al micrófono.

―Regina Mills, usted irá a Maine, a Storybrooke.

_¿Storybrooke? ¿Eso era en verdad una ciudad?,_ pensó ella antes de asentir, recoger el trozo de papel y volver a su sitio, esperando que terminara el sorteo. La emisión terminó con los últimos consejos para hacer de ese concurso el más prestigioso de los concursos amateur.

Cuando los proyectores se apagaron y la gente abandonó el plató, Glass se acercó a Regina.

―Entonces, Maine, eh…Es un cambio…

―Genial, siempre me he dicho que necesitaba dar un paseo por la naturaleza―dijo irónicamente

―Storybrooke es una de las más bellas pequeñas ciudades del concurso. No hay ni estación, ni aeropuerto en las cercanías. Por el contrario, es costera

―Super…

―La cadena le pagará el alojamiento y también los gastos.

―¡Buf, hay un hotel!

―Bueno, para decir la verdad, hay un hostal

Regina parecía abatida: ella, que siempre había vivido en una ciudad, que no imaginaba un día sin metro, sin el ruido de la ciudad, los empujones en la calle, el animado ambiente de la noche…Dejaría todo eso por una ciudad portuaria que seguramente olería a pescado.

―Mucho ánimo, Regina, estoy seguro de que hará un hermoso reportaje.

Regina sonrió.

―No será hermoso…Será el mejor.

Sidney perdió su sonrisa.

―Regina, si quiere hacer un buen reportaje sobre la Navidad, no debe olvidar lo esencial

―¿Qué es?

―Mantener su espíritu navideño, encuentre su alma de niña―Regina hizo amago de reír ―No bromeo. Su reportaje será un fracaso si se empeña en su visión de adulta. Es necesario que se meta en la piel de un niño que descubre la Navidad, sus ojos resplandecientes de alegría y de admiración frente a la decoración, al árbol de Navidad, y otras cosas

Regina se acercó, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

―Ahí está el porqué las emisiones precedentes eran mediocres. Hay que mirar a lo grande, hay que pensar en lo que la gente quiere ver.

―¿Y qué quieren ver?

―Grandiosidad, algo sensacional. No quieren ver algo que encontrarían en sus casas. Quieren asistir a un verdadero espectáculo.

―Regina, se lo aviso: no pierda de vista por qué está ahí

―…

―No le he pedido que haga esto para que se dé importancia, le pido que haga este reportaje para que vuelva a recordar lo que es esencial y vuelva a recordar lo que es el trabajo de periodista.

―Es lo que haré, se lo aseguro, no lo decepcionaré―dijo ella con una sádica sonrisa.

Evidentemente, Sidney Glass no podía dar marcha atrás y no se imaginaba el tornado que acababa de crear.

* * *

―¿Maine? Oh, Dios mío…―exclamó sorprendida Lena ―Pero, ¿cómo vas a sobrevivir?

―…

―¿Sabes qué temperatura hace ahí en invierno?

―Cierra el pico, Lena, no necesito tus _ánimos_

―Y además…¿Storybrooke? ¿De verdad hay un pueblo con ese nombre?

―Pues eso parece…

―¿Te has informado al menos?

―Aún no. Salgo en dos días, tengo tiempo.

―Tendrás que hacerte con ropa térmica

―Muy graciosa

―¡Me enviarás una postal!

―¡No me marcho al ejército!―dijo enervada Regina

―Cálmate, te estoy vacilando. Pero tú…En Maine…Si me dijeran que un día vería esto, no habría apostado un dólar por ello. ¡Ya puedes hacer un buen reportaje!

―Oh, cuento con ello. Con el reportaje de Regina Mills esa Storybrooke se volverá célebre. Sacudiré a esos pueblerinos para que ofrezcan un espectáculo deslumbrante.

―¿Y cómo piensas actuar?

―Sencillo, les prometeré lo que probablemente nunca han imaginado: la gloria, el éxito, el reconocimiento. Después de todo, un rincón perdido como ese debe ponerse muy feliz solo mirando el día de Año Nuevo en Time Square. No será difícil engatusarlos con la fama.

―¿Y qué harás si eso no les llama la atención?

Regina rió.

―¿A quién no le gustaría ser reconocido y famoso, de verdad?

―Quizás a los pueblerinos de Maine, como tú dices…

Regina frunció el ceño

―Eres demasiado práctica

―Y tú juegas con fuego. Si los habitantes de Storybrooke descubren que te burlas en sus caras…

―No me burlaré en sus caras, voy a abrirles perspectivas nuevas…Y ganaré ese concurso, cosa que hará famoso a ese pueblo

Lena reviró los ojos.

―A veces te pareces tanto a nuestra madre

Regina la fusiló con la mirada

―Si vas a desagradable, ya puedes marcharte.

―Regina, te lo suplico, pronto será Navidad…Sé indulgente y sobre todo abierta de mente.

―¿El espíritu de la Navidad?―rió la bella morena

―No porque no vivan en Nueva York tienen que ser unos brutos. Si te empeñas en eso, esto acabará mal, para ellos y para ti.

―Ya lo veremos. Mientras, deja que me prepare.

―Muy bien. Hasta pronto, querida hermanita.

Y esa tarde-noche, Regina buscó toda la información que pudo sobe Storybrooke-Maine. Pero no había gran cosa, la verdad: supo que la alcaldesa de la ciudad se llamaba Mary Margaret Nolan, que su marido era el sheriff de la ciudad. Que esta vivía de su puerto y de su inmensa industria de sardinas. Tenía de todas maneras una escuela infantil y primaria, algunos pubs y restaurantes, un hostal en el que ella se alojaría, pero también un veterinario e incluso un spa.

―Bueno…No es tan desolado como pensaba, quizás haya una esperanza―suspiró mientras iba de página en página descubriendo un poco más cada vez. Storybrooke era conocida en el estado por sus diversas fiestas: Halloween, Navidad, Pascua…En cada una de ellas, los habitantes se entregaban en cuerpo y alma para que la ciudad respirara ese ambiente de fiesta: los comerciantes, las escuelas, incluso el ayuntamiento. Quizás, por eso su candidatura fue tenida en cuenta.

Tras una hora de investigación, Regina cerró su ordenador portátil y se estiró en la silla: mañana debería preparar todo para su partida. Jamás había estado ausente de su despacho tanto tiempo, ni por sus reportajes. Tenía casi dos semanas para realizar algo que enganchara al público. ¿Una tele realidad de Navidad? Pero, ¿a quién podría gustarle eso?

Tenía que encontrar una idea para que el público se enganchara a su reportaje, y no a ningún otro. Se quedó dormida con la cabeza llena de preguntas, y cuando se levantó al día siguiente, una idea le vino a la mente, y con una sonrisa en sus labios empezó a preparar su maleta. Uno de sus asistentes la llamó para decirle que su vuelo a Bostón ya estaba reservado, y después su taxi. Regina ya estaba cansada del viaje. Miró su itinerario y se dio cuenta de que Storybrooke estaba rodeada de agua y de bosque. Felizmente, pensó ella, no tenía rinitis alérgica ni ningún otro tipo de alergia. Se informó sobre las temperaturas para adaptar su guardarropa: algunos suéteres, un gorro y una bufanda, también guantes, leggings. ¡Tenía la impresión de que se iba al norte profundo!

Su último día en Nueva York se pasó con los múltiples preparativos. Le asignaron un cámara para asistirla en su reportaje, a quien conoció en el mismo momento, en el aeropuerto, donde la dejó su hermana.

―Entonces, ¿lista para tu aventura en Maine?

―Nunca se está preparado para eso―gruñó Regina

―Venga, estoy segura de que te divertirás. Quizás esto te abra el gusto por la aventura: viajar, descubrir cosas diferentes

―Quizás.

―¿Has encontrado ese algo más que va a hacer que ganes el concurso?

Regina esbozó una gran sonrisa

―Sí

―Oh, pareces muy contenta…Venga, comparte tu descubrimiento

―¿Qué es lo que siempre funciona con los espectadores?

―Hm, ¿el sensacionalismo?

―No, ve a los valores más básicos

Lena miró hacia arriba, reflexionando.

―Bah, cuando se habla de Navidad: los niños, la alegría, el espíritu de la Navidad, el amor

―Stop. El amor

―¿El amor?

―Si mi reportaje será como una serie de episodios que los espectadores irán siguiendo…¿Qué sería más apasionante que visitar un pueblo perdido en Navidad?

―¿Encontrar a una pareja y seguir sus aventuras?

―Exactamente. Incluso mejor: asistir al nacimiento de un amor.

―¿Cuáles son tus opciones?

―Oh, diversas: amigos que están siempre rondando uno alrededor del otro, viudos que vuelven a encontrar el amor, adolescentes que lo descubren…Hay tantas posibilidades

―Pero, ¿no crees que en un pueblo tan pequeño todas esas opciones no son probables?

―A veces la llegada de una mirada nueva puede enseñar las cosas bajo una nueva perspectiva, y revelárselas a los demás―sonrió con orgullo Regina.

―Eres de lo que no hay, en serio…No olvides que el objetivo principal es enseñar la ciudad festejando la Navidad.

―Sí, evidentemente…Pero será más interesante aún seguir a una pareja durante Navidad. Habrá que ser cursi hasta el final, PERO, al menos eso mantendrá fieles a los espectadores hasta el momento culminante, el día del anuncio.

―Parece que lo has previsto todo―sonrió Lena

―Es mi trabajo

―Está en el límite de un escenógrafo, ¿no?

―Quizás me reconvierta―ironizó Regina

―Ah, creo que ahí está tu cámara.

―Mierda, pero, ¿qué edad tiene? ¡Me han mandando a un niño!

―¡Hey, hola!―dijo alegre el joven de silueta esbelta y rostro infantil.

―Buenos días, supongo que eres mi asistente en este reportaje

―Exacto. Me llamo Peter, encantado

―Regina Mills

―Sí, la conozco…No es fácil ignorar sus méritos de estos últimos días. El Grich, ¿eh? Es un castigo este reportaje para usted.

El aplomo del joven molestó bastante a Regina, mientras que Lena aguantó discretamente una sonrisa. Regina la fusiló con la mirada.

―Bueno, vamos, vuestro avión no tardará en salir. Llámame en cuanto llegues, quiero saberlo todo.

Regina asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque. El vuelo duró apenas una hora, justo el tiempo para que Regina revisara algunas de las informaciones: el nombre de la alcaldesa, las principales actividades, para que los habitantes no pensaran que era una novata. Cuando abandonó el aeropuerto, una vez ya en suelo de Boston, una corriente de aire casi glacial se metió por el cuello de su abrigo.

―¡Joder, qué frío!―dijo Peter frotándose las manos

―Estamos a comienzos de diciembre…―dijo Regina como si fuera evidente ―Es normal

―Y pensar que vamos a ascender aún más

Regina esperó en la acera del aeropuerto hasta que un hombre bastante elegante, cubierto con un enorme abrigo, y agarrando una pancarta con "Regina Mills" escrito en rojo se acercó.

―¿Regina Mills?

―¡Es ella!―dijo Peter con entusiasmo, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de esta última.

―Venga

El chófer cogió las maletas, que metió en el maletero, antes de que los dos periodistas entraran en el vehículo. El trayecto duró cerca de tres horas cuando finalmente pasaron el cartel de "Bienvenido a Storybrooke". Y mientras que Peter parecía animado como un niño en Disneylandia, probablemente porque este era uno de sus primeros y más importantes reportajes, Regina, por su parte, parecía de mármol, temiendo sus próximos días. Veía cómo el bosque la engullía por todas partes, imaginándose que si se tenía que cometer un asesinato, ese era el lugar ideal para esconder un cuerpo.

A continuación, de repente, la carretera, siempre recta, los condujo a las puertas de una ciudad con sus techos atípicos y sus calles limpias, como en las películas románticas. Es más, sonrió imaginándose las posibilidades de hacer un reportaje romántico.

―¿Los dejó ya en el hostal para que dejen el equipaje?

―Sí, gracias

El taxi se detuvo entonces ante una vieja construcción con sus vigas a la vista. Regina entró y el olor agradable a canela y malvaviscos se desperdigó por el ambiente. En la recepción, una mujer con un moño gris y nariz respingona donde se apoyaban un par de gafas parecía esperarlos.

―Buenos días, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

―Buenos días, somos…Soy Regina Mills y he reser…

―¡Ah, sí! ¡La esperábamos!―dijo entusiasmada la anciana ―¡Tome, les hemos reservado las dos habitaciones más bonitas!

Sin poder añadir una palabra más, Regina y Peter la siguieron hasta la primera planta.

―Esta es la suya, joven.

―¡Genial, gracias!

―Y usted, sígame

Un poco más al fondo del pasillo, la señora abrió una puerta con una llave que estaba en un inmenso llavero con forma de cisne. _¿Pero quién abre aún las puertas de los hoteles con llave?_, se preguntó ella. Evidentemente, dejó esa pregunta de lado y entró en una habitación donde había una cama doble y un cuarto de baño. Todo tenía pinta de viejo, de los años 80, y Regina dio las gracias por el hecho de que nada oliera a "viejo"

―Aquí es, si necesita cualquier cosa, estoy allí, abajo. Por cierto, puede llamarme Granny.

―¿Granny?

―Es como me llama todo el mundo aquí―sonrió ella ―Si quiere comer algo, un poco más abajo está el Granny's

Regina arqueó una ceja

―¿Coincidencia?

―No, administro los dos. Ya verá que por aquí todo es muy calmado, salvo en las fiestas de Navidad―sonrió

―Sí, me imagino

―Bien, si necesita cualquier cosa…

―…Lo pido, Granny―replicó con una sonrisa Regina

―¡Exacto!

Y antes de que Granny cerrara la puerta, Regina se giró hacia ella.

―Oh, por cierto, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a la señora Nolan a esta hora?

―Oh, seguramente en su despacho. Pero para estar seguros, debería dar un salto a la comisaría antes. Su marido estará allí seguro.

―Muy bien, gracias

La anciana se marchó y dejó a Regina sola. Ella suspiró mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama antes de mirar su maleta y finalmente abrirla y vaciar su contenida en la sencilla y rústica cómoda. Después, tras haberse refrescado, se dirigió a la habitación de su asistente y tocó a la puerta.

―¿Peter?

Este último abrió

―¿Sí?

―Salgo para buscar a la alcaldesa y hablar sobre el rodaje. No te necesito, si deseas dar una vuelta por la ciudad…

―Guay, gracias. ¿Nos vemos esta noche? ¿En Granny's? Parece que sus fish&chips no están mal.

―Muy bien, digamos que a las 18:00. Hablaremos del rodaje.

―¡Ok, madame!

Regina esbozó una sonrisa amical antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar al pequeño hall. Nadie a la vista, entonces salió del hostal y de repente se sintió perdida: quizás fuera un pequeño pueblo, pero no conocía nada. Incluso después de haber estudiado un sucinto mapa de la ciudad, y aunque no había grandes calles ni monumentos importantes, estaba perdida.

―¿Está perdida?

Una pequeña voz se alzó desde abajo. Regina se giró y bajó la cabeza y pudo ver a un pequeño muchacho moreno, todo sonriente mientras la miraba.

―¿Perdón?

―Parece perdida. ¿Es nueva aquí? No se la ha visto nunca por aquí.

―¿Ah no?

―Bah, ya sabe, es una pequeña ciudad…Nos conocemos todos.

―Es tranquilizador―ironizó la joven

―Sí, se puede decir así. Entonces…Está perdida, ¿no?

―¿Tu madre no te ha dicho nunca que no hay que hablar con desconocidos?

―También me dice que cuando vea a una joven bonita en problemas, debo ayudarla.

―¿Ah, de verdad? ¿Tu madre te ha dicho eso?

―Sí―dijo con orgullo

―¿Y yo soy entonces una joven bonita?―dijo divertida Regina

―Bueno, creo que sí

Regina rió, divertida.

―Bien, si quieres ayudarme, busco la oficina del sheriff

―¡Oh, es fácil! ¡Sígame!―dijo entusiasmado el pequeño ―Por cierto, me llamo Henry

―Regina Mills

―¡Oh, usted es la periodista!

―¿Sabes quién soy?

―Bueno, aquí no suelen suceder muchas cosas. Todos vimos el sorteo en directo cuando supimos que Storybrooke era una de las ciudades elegidas―sonrió él orgulloso.

―Ah…Super

―¡Sí, estamos muy contentos! ¡Será genial! ¡Venga, vamos!

Regina arqueó una ceja y siguió al muchacho.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Diez

―¿Vas al colegio aquí?

―Sí. Antes mi abuela era maestra allí. Pero ahora es la alcaldesa, entonces…

―Espera, ¿tu abuela es la alcaldesa de la ciudad?

―Sí

―Es a ella a quien debo ver

Henry miró su reloj.

―A esta hora estará almorzando en Ganny's con mi abuelo. Venga, la llevo allí, no está lejos.

Y en efecto, el restaurante no estaba sino a la vuelta del hostal. Atípico, su pequeña terraza estaba decorada con guirnaldas y un árbol grande. Las poinsettias decoraban las paredes y el techo.

―¡Ya estamos!

―Gracias, jovencito

―¡De nada! ¡Hasta luego!

Y el muchacho desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Regina sonrió divertida antes de entrar en el restaurante y llevarse la sorpresa de ver no poca gente a esa hora avanzada del día. _¿La gente come tan tarde aquí?_

Pasó su mirada por la estancia para encontrar un rostro familiar, el que había encontrado en Internet el día antes durante sus pesquisas. Entonces, se detuvo sobre un rostro, el de una mujer de cabellos canosos, recogidos hacia atrás en una sencilla cola de caballo. Regina observó sus gustos deplorables en cuanto a vestimenta. Se acercó con paso decidido y cuando la mujer se giró hacia ella, enarboló una gran sonrisa.

―Oh, pero…¿Quién…? Ah, aquí está

Regina se quedó quieta ante la sorpresa que le produjo la estupefacción de la mujer.

―Oh, euh…¿Señora Nolan? Soy…

―¡Oh, sabemos quién es usted! ¡La esperábamos desde el sorteo! Encantada de conocerla

―Lo…Lo mismo digo

Mary Margaret Nolan llevaba en su rostro esa expresión de perpetua satisfacción, como si por cualquier cosa se alegrara. Ese tipo de personas siempre feliz y optimista…El tipo de persona que no podía existir en Nueva York.

―Cariño, esta es la periodista que hará un reportaje sobre nosotros, bueno, sobre la ciudad. Miss Mills, le presento a mi marido, David

―Encantado

―Encantada. Señora Nolan…Cuando tenga un momento, podríamos hablar del reportaje y…

―…Por supuesto. Tome asiento.

―¿Qu…Qué? ¿Aquí, ahora?

―Sí, claro―sonrió ella

Regina nunca había tenido reuniones de trabajo alrededor de una mesa de restaurante. Ella era más bien de reuniones en una sala con aire acondicionado muy fuerte para sus bronquios, rodeada de periodistas igual de serios como de estrechos. Así que, Regina se sentó al lado de David, quien se hizo a un lado.

―Bien…Yo…Traigo a un cámara conmigo y…Tengo cerca de dos semanas para hacer un reportaje completo de su ciudad, una especie de postal viva que representaría el espíritu de la Navidad, tal y como les gusta a los americanos.

Mary Margaret sonrió

―Es exactamente lo que nos imaginábamos. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

―Bueno, necesitaría una lista de las actividades que tendrán lugar, los momentos importantes, los sitios que hay que visitar, las cosas que hacer…A continuación, estableceré un planning de rodaje: si hay alguna celebración, deberé estar ahí.

―Bien, mañana por la noche, encenderemos las luces del árbol de la plaza.

―¡Perfecto! También necesitaré una lista de los habitantes que estarían dispuestos a dejarse entrevistar.

―Oh…Eso no debería ser difícil, todos estamos contentos de poder participar y mostrar el mejor rostro de nuestra ciudad.

―Sí, es…Eso es―replicó Regina ―¿Podría proporcionarme eso lo más rápido posible?

―¡Sí, por supuesto! En cuanto salgamos de aquí, me pongo a ello. Por cierto, ¿quiere comer algo?

―¿Qué? Oh, no gracias, es muy amable, pero…He comido en el avión―mintió

―Oh, my bien. David, podrías empezar por llevarla a la comisaria y darle el listado de los diferentes actos de antes de Navidad.

―Claro, cariño

Regina se sintió de repente incómoda antes ese despliegue de sentimientos, siendo ella mucho más discreta.

―¿Le sirvo algo?

Regina se giró y vio a una bella morena de mechones rojos tan intensos como su maquillaje, sin hablar de la longitud de su falda que dejaba ver más de lo que escondía.

―¿Un café? ¿Tarta de manzana, nuestra especialidad?

―Oh, euh…¿Por qué no?―sonrió Regina educadamente, evitando así pasar por una borde.

Si era algo que Regina no debía provocar era el egocentrismo y la altanería. Así que aceptó degustar un trozo de tarta de manzana, y tuvo que confesar que estaba deliciosa.

―¿Ha pasado ya por su hostal?

―Sí, he dejado mi equipaje

―Entonces ha conocido a Granny―sonrió Mary Margaret

―Sí. Es…Un personaje

Mary Margaret rió.

―¡Y que lo diga! También lleva el restaurante, y Ruby, su nieta, también trabaja aquí―dijo ella lanzándole una mirada a la bella morena de mechas rojas

―Sí, es lo que ella me dijo

―Es un poco como la abuela de todos aquí. Hace, por cierto, para la ocasión un ponche de caerse para atrás, sin hablar de sus bizcochos a la canela. Por necesidad del reportaje, va a tener que probarlos.

Regina sonrió

―Eso por descontado.

El teléfono de David sonó y lo cogió enseguida.

―¿Sí? Ah…Vaya sorpresa. Bueno, ya voy, mételo en una celda―colgó y se giró hacia su mujer ―Leroy

―Otra vez…―suspiró ella

―Otra vez…―repitió él con expresión cansada ―Me voy. Si quiere acompañarme.

―¡Sí, por supuesto!―dijo Regina mientras se limpiaba los cantos de la boca y se levantaba.

―Oh, ¿ya se va? Un placer verla, entonces…―dijo Ruby con una sonrisa encantadora que desestabilizó a Regina, cosa que vio David, quien no ocultó su diversión.

―No está lejos, podemos ir a pie.

―Por supuesto.

Y durante la caminata, David se echó a reír.

―Disculpe a Ruby, ella es…bastante…En fin, ya sabe

―Oh. No, todo está bien, se lo aseguro.

―Es verdad que, dejando de lado las festividades de la ciudad, no vemos a muchas visitantes.

Regina sonrió

―No pasa nada.

―Bien, pasemos por comisaría. Le daré una lista precisa de los habitantes que estarían dispuestos a participar en el reportaje. Pero hemos reunido a los habitantes para hablar del proyecto, y están bastante comprometidos.

Regina volvió a sonreír.

―Mucho mejor.

No caminaron sino unos diez minutos antes de llegar a la comisaría. Regina lo siguió en silencio a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles que daban directamente al despacho.

―Ah, Leory, eh…―gruñó David dejando su chaqueta sobre una silla.

―Sí, otra vez una copa de más…O dos…O varias

Una voz femenina se escuchó, sorprendiendo a Regina que se sobresaltó al darse la vuelta: apoyada a una celda, había una joven mujer rubia, con los cabellos recogidos en una alta cola de caballo, con un suéter color crema y unos vaqueros escandalosamente apretados.

―Ah, nada de sorprendente. ¿El Rabbit Hole otra vez?

La joven mujer asintió.

―Se le debería prohibir entrar ahí durante una temporada…

―¿En serio?―gruñó un hombre sujetando los barrotes como si pudiera retorcerlos con sus manos.

―Calma, Leroy

―Os aviso que si no vuelvo a meter un pie allí, ese maldito bar cierra sus puertas―protestó

―Oh, bah, qué pena, de verdad―rió la joven

―Emma, acércate. Te presento a Regina Mills. Es la periodista que viene a hacer el reportaje de la ciudad.

―Ah, sí, esa cosa…―refunfuñó ella

La expresión desdeñosa y poco amigable de la joven decía a las claras lo que pensaba de la llegada de esa extranjera.

―Emma…―suspiró David con expresión reprobatoria.

Pero lejos de preocuparse, la joven se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en Leroy.

―Tú, te quedas a dormir aquí hasta mañana

―¿QUÉ?

―Calma, no irás a ninguna parte mientras tu aliento apeste a alcohol.

―¡No hay nada malo en tomarse algunas cervezas!

―Díselo a esos pobres buzones que has escachado con tu furgoneta

―…

―Piensa que esta noche tienes derecho a una buena cama y a un techo. Es mucho mejor que tu chatarra ambulante.

―¡Hey! ¡Tengo un piso!

―Bah, estás más a menudo en el pub o en tu coche―dijo irónicamente Emma.

Regina asistió, curiosa, a ese diálogo, antes de que Emma cortara en seco la conversación alzando la mano, después se giró hacia David.

―Me saca de quicio―concluyó ella dejándose caer en su silla, y subiendo los pies en la mesa.

―Relax, lo conocemos desde hace tiempo. Pero, claramente, la idea de prohibirle la entrada en el Rabbit Hole no vamos a descartarla―sonrió él ―Emma, dime, ¿dónde metí la lista de los habitantes que estaban dispuestos a hacer el reportaje?

―No lo sé. Mira en tu cajón…O en esa pila de expedientes que debes clasificar desde la noche de los tiempos.

―¡Hey! Soy metódico.

―Ya, siento curiosidad por saber qué piensa de ello tu mujer.

David reviró los ojos.

―Espere, yo se lo busco―dijo él a Regina, que asintió en silencio.

Y mientras él rebuscaba, gruñendo a veces, Regina estuvo ahí, de pie entre la mesa de David y la de Emma, que casi se había recostado en su silla, con su cabeza mirando al techo. Regina sentía curiosidad: esa Emma no tenía claramente el perfil típico de los policías, incluso para un pueblucho como Storybrooke. Entonces ella se acercó.

―Usted…¿Hace mucho tiempo que vive aquí?

―Siempre he vivido aquí―respondió la bella rubia sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

―¿Jamás ha salido de Storybrooke?

Ante esa pregunta, Emma se incorporó, mirándola con oscura mirada.

―No soy estúpida. Fui a la facultad en Boston. No soy la pueblerina que usted piensa que somos todos…

―¿Per…Perdón? No, no es eso lo que pienso―se defendió Regina

―¿Ah, no? Usted, la _gran _reportera de Nueva York, le endosan un pueblo perdido en Maine, me vendrá a decir que le encanta.

―Es…Una experiencia

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Somos una experiencia? ¿Cómo ratas de laboratorio?

Desconcertada por tanta agresividad sin una verdadera razón, Regina no supo qué contestar pero, felizmente, David volvió, todo sonriente, con un papel en la mano.

―¡Aquí está! Es una lista con los nombres y sus números.

―Oh, euh, gracias

―¿Algún problema?

―No, ninguno

Pero David frunció el ceño, lanzando una ojeada a Emma, después a Regina, y entonces suspiró.

―Podría enseñarle la ciudad, pero tengo papeleo que hacer―se volvió hacia Emma ―¿Le muestras tú los rincones simpáticos?

―¿Qué? Yo, pero…¡Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer!―refunfuñó la bella rubia

―Emma…

―No, escuchen, déjenlo. No quisiera ser una carga para ustedes, me las apañaré.

―No, Emma la acompañará. ¿No es verdad, Emma?

Él la fusiló con la mirada y, como si ambos leyeran en la mente del otro, y tras un enfrentamiento visual de algunos segundos, la bella rubia suspiró.

―Ok…

Ella se levantó y cogió su chaqueta.

―¿Viene?

Regina hervía por dentro: ni hablar de ser la carga de nadie. Y en cuanto estuvieran fuera de la comisaria, le diría a esa mujer cuatro verdades. Pero antes de salir, David cogió a Emma por el brazo.

―Hey, sé amable, ¿quieres?

―Está bien, ¡no soy una salvaje!

―¿Ah, no? Demuéstralo. Sabes qué diría tu madre si la señora Mills decide dejar la ciudad antes de lo previsto porque no se siente cómoda.

―Lo sé

―¡Es importante para ella! ¡Este pueblo es su vida!

―¡Lo sé!―respondió ella con algo más de rabia, pero se relajó al ver la expresión triste de su padre ―Lo siento…Es solo que…Me da igual ese reportaje

―Poco importa. Tú tienes tu opinión, pueden ser las mismas o no, pero no decepciones a tu madre.

―…

―Ahora, llévala a los sitios emblemáticos de la ciudad, cuéntale lo que sucederá los próximos días.

―Ok

―¡Y sé educada y amable!

Emma reviró los ojos

―Ok

―Bien

Entonces Emma desapareció para reunirse con Regina fuera. Esta última iba a decirle lo que pensaba de su actitud, pero Emma tomó la palabra en primer lugar.

―Le pido disculpas

―…

―Por…Mi comportamiento

Perdida, Regina se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos.

―No parece compartir el entusiasmo de la ciudad por este reportaje.

―No, en realidad no―contestó Emma, con las manos en los bolsillos ―Es solo que…Es publicidad inútil.

―¿Inútil?

―Somos una pequeña ciudad. Ese tipo de programas atrae siempre a buitres.

―¿Buitres?

―Sí, gente que piensa que Storybrooke es un parque de atracciones para turistas.

―He escuchado a la alcaldesa decir que, en época de fiestas, la población de Storybrooke aumenta.

―Sí, a menudo exagera sobre eso. Hablamos más o menos de unas cien personas como máximo, diseminadas en los quince días de fiesta. No es la avalancha que podría traer su emisión.

―¿Es bastante contradictorio, no? Ustedes enviaron su candidatura para el programa. ¿Cuál es el interés si no es hacer conocer su ciudad?

―Aunque la mayoría de la población está a favor, hay otros que les da igual, o que están en contra.

―Como usted

―Como yo

―Y así, de golpe, imagino que tendrá un montón de prejuicios contra mí incluso antes de conocerme

Emma se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa mezquina.

―Como usted hacia nosotros, ¿no?

Desconcertada, Regina desvió la mirada. El paseo, entonces, transcurrió en silencio hasta que llegaron a un cruce donde se encontraba una biblioteca coronada por un campanario.

―Aquí estamos, este es el lugar más emblemático de la ciudad.

―¿Un campanario?

―EL campanario. Este edificio fue el primero en construirse. La biblioteca que ve aquí no siempre fue tal: en un primer momento fue un inmueble de casas, después comercios, y finalmente es la biblioteca, la única en la ciudad, desde hace años ya.

―¿Podemos entrar?

―No, está cerrado de momento. La bibliotecaria está de luna de miel.

―Oh, ok.

―Seguramente estará de vuelta antes de Navidad. Oh, más allá, tenemos la floristería, una de las mejores de por aquí, siempre tiene variedades de Poinsettia, las más bellas de la región. Ah, y dicho de paso, el dueño es el padre de la bibliotecaria―sonrió Emma

―Parece que todos están emparentados aquí: el sheriff y la alcaldesa casados, el florista, padre de la bibliotecaria…

―Quien a su vez está casada con el propietario de todo esto.

―¿Qué quiere decir?

―Mr. Gold. Las tierras son suyas.

―¿Es de él entonces esta ciudad?

―En teoría. Aunque nunca ha hecho prevalecer sus derechos. Tiene su sitio en el Consejo como accionista principal, pero no reclama nada. Todo lo que desea es tener voz en todo: las posibles construcciones o demoliciones, los cambios de comercios o comerciantes.

―¿Por qué no es él el alcalde?

―Porque odia el papeleo―ironizó Emma ―Tiene una tienda de antigüedades algo más abajo, y le gusta

―Hábleme un poco de las festividades que se proponen en Navidad.

―Ah, bueno, está el encendido del árbol en la gran plaza. Hay un pequeño desfile de Navidad, cuyas carrozas son realizadas por el colegio de primaria. Desfilan por la calle principal. Es bastante guay. También hay una suelta de linternas en la playa la víspera de Navidad. La tradición dice que las linternas guían a Papá Noel hasta nuestra ciudad…Ya sabe…Storybrooke está tan perdida…―rezongó ella

Regina se mordió el labio inferior.

―No sé lo que yo le he hecho, pero si cree que la miro por encima del hombro, entonces le pido perdón.

Emma la miró antes de desviar otra vez la mirada.

―Y para acabar, tenemos el Baile de Navidad que organizamos el 25 por la noche. Tiene lugar en la gran sala del ayuntamiento y los niños cantan villancicos, como un coro.

―Miss, euh…

―Swan. Emma Swan

―Miss Swan, me gustaría sinceramente que empezáramos desde cero.

―¿Por qué? Quiero decir, tiene a más del 90% de la ciudad en su bolsillo incluso antes de hacer nada―se acercó a ella, más cerca de lo que nunca nadie se había atrevido ―La prevengo. Me importa poco ese programa, pero si el resultado…Si el resultado deja por los suelos a la ciudad…

Su expresión amenazadora hizo que Regina retrocediera un paso.

―Miss Swan, le aseguro que mi objetivo está lejos de deteriorar la imagen de Storybrooke.

―Entonces, mucho mejor. Mantenga esa línea de conducta y estaremos ok.

Después Emma se alejó y subió a un escarabajo amarillo.

―¡Hey, espere!

―¡Tengo prisa!

―Pero, ¿de verdad me va a dejar aquí?

―Es una ciudad pequeña, encontrará su camino―rió Emma que arrancó el coche, y con un ruido sordo, desapareció al girar una esquina dejando a Regina en mitad de la calle principal.

―Maldita…

No acabó su frase, gruñendo de rabia en el sitio.

―Bueno, nada de pánico. Recuerda…Hemos atravesado esa calle y…―suspiró ―¡La detesto!

* * *

Más de diez minutos fue lo que tardó Regina en encontrar el Granny's. Aliviada y feliz, entró en el restaurante y se dejó caer en un taburete, visiblemente extenuada y helada.

―Vaya…¿Necesita un revigorizante? Tiene cara de…cansada

Regina alzó la cabeza y reconoció a Ruby, la nieta de Granny.

―Sí, yo…Me he perdido.

―Oh, mierda. Si lo desea, puedo enseñarle yo la ciudad. Ya verá, cuando se comprende el mapa, es fácil situarse―sonrió ella

―Creo que por hoy tengo suficiente.

―Entonces…¿Mañana?

Regina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, intentando juzgar la sinceridad de la morena, asustada ante la idea de volver a encontrarse en medio de ninguna parte y aterida de frío.

―¿Por qué no?

―¡Guay! ¡Ya verá, no se decepcionará!

―Yo…Ya veremos.

―Mientras, la casa le ofrece un chocolate caliente, ¡tiene cara de necesitarlo!

―Oh, no, no se lo moleste…

―Ah, ah, ah, ninguna molestia. Tenga.

Ruby le tendió una taza de la que se desprendía un olor azúcar y canela que le entró enseguida por la nariz. No pudo evitarlo y bebió el brebaje. Entonces se relajó antes de que la puerta se abriera y de que su asistente entrara.

―¡Hey, jefa!

―Oh no…Me había olvidado de él…―murmuró ella ―Peter

―He dado una vuelta por el pueblo para conocer el sitio y lo menos que se puede decir es que es un sitio simpático para visitar.

―Si tú lo dices…

―¿Ha visto el puerto? Es muy particular

―Yo…No, aún no.

Peter se sentó a su lado y pidió un ponche. Ante la mirada suspicaz de Regina, él se encogió de hombros.

―¿Qué? Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres, ¿no? Y además, no hay época más apropiada que esta para tomar uno.

―Si tú lo dices…

―Y además…―se giró hacia Ruby ―Los habitantes son más que encantadores…

―Stop, Don Juan―dijo Ruby ―Eres demasiado joven para mí y además…Realmente no eres mi tipo

―Una pena, sin embargo soy el tipo de muchas chicas. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

―Bah…Si tuvieras más pecho y los cabellos largos, sin hablar de una voz más aguda y ropa refinada…Podrías gustarme.

Regina se ahogó con un buche de su bebida, comprendiendo el tipo que le gustaba a Ruby, sonrojándose de repente. Ya no tuvo ninguna duda cuando Ruby se giró hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo.

―Ah, ya veo…―refunfuñó Peter ―Lo siento por mí.

Ruby rió entonces y se giró hacia Regina.

―Espero que…¿No hay problema, no?

―¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no, en absoluto!

Siendo sinceros, si había alguien que podía comprenderla, era ella. Jamás había hecho alarde de su vida privada, y es más, esta última había estado en segundo plano desde hacía mucho tiempo. En realidad, desde que había privilegiado su carrera. Apenas recordaba, como una lejana remembranza, su última aventura. Para ser franca, fue más que una simple aventura, pero su separación fue tan dura que había encerrado todos sus recuerdos en un lugar de su mente bajo doble llave.

Y si ella sabía lo que Ruby sentía era porque ella misma tenía el mismo tipo que la morena.

―Regina, ¿todo bien? ¿Está en la luna?

―¿Hm? Oh, euh, no, no, pensaba en…nuestro plan de acción. He tenido también la oportunidad de dar una vuelta―dijo ella amargamente ―Tenemos muchas fiestas que filmar. Me han dado una lista de las personas que querrían aparecer en el reportaje.

―¡Perfecto! ¡Presiento que vamos a arrasar!

Regina se giró hacia Ruby.

―Siendo camarera, usted conoce prácticamente a todos los habitantes, ¿no?

―Más o menos, ¿por qué?

―Me gustaría…Me gustaría que me hablara de ellos. Quiero decir, los festejos son interesantes pero conocer a los habitantes y hacer que los espectadores se identifiquen con ellos…También es la receta del éxito.

Evidentemente, también era un buen medio para tantear el terreno y ver la posibilidad de usar algunas historias para sus fines.

―Podría hacerle un informe. Soy muy cotilla―rió ella

―Perfecto

―Podríamos…Podríamos hacer eso…¿cenando?

Regina sonrió: debía actuar rápido y con eficacia. Y además esa Ruby podía ser quizás una encantadora compañía. Unir lo útil a lo placentero, ¿por qué no?

―Será un placer.

―¡Genial! Entonces…¿qué tal…esta noche?

Regina miró su reloj.

―¿A las siete, entonces?― se giró hacia Peter ―Eso nos deja dos buenas horas para preparar el primer día de rodaje.

―Ok, hecho

―Pueden coger la mesa del fondo, estarán más tranquilos.

―Gracias.

Entonces hacia allí se dirigieron y comenzaron a trabajar mientras que Ruby dejó su sitio a su sustituta para ir a la comisaría.

―Hey, David

―¿Le traes su ración a Leory?

―Escuché por ahí que había vuelto a hacer de las suyas

―Eso es poco decir―dijo Emma tirando la chaqueta sobre su mesa.

David cogió el almuerzo y se lo llevó a Leroy a la celda, mientras que Ruby se sentó en la mesa de Emma.

―Entonces, ¿ya has conocido al equipo de periodistas?

―Sí…Bueno, solo a esa Mills

―Va a ser genial, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¡vamos a salir en la tele!―dijo entusiasta la morena

―Si tú lo dices…

―No pareces muy contenta, ¿por qué?

―No sé, no me da buena espina esa cosa.

―No seas tan pesimista, parecen abiertos de mente y quieren saber más de nosotros.

Emma rió.

―Mira que puedes ser ingenua: hacen eso sencillamente porque les hemos salido en el sorteo.

―…

―¿Qué?

―Y tú mira que puedes ser cascarrabias. Estoy segura de que te equivocas con ellos.

―Nos miran por encima del hombro. Nos toman como los pueblerinos del interior.

―Si así fuera, no habría podido sacarle una cita a Miss Nueva York―sonrió orgullosamente Ruby

―¿En serio?

―Absolutamente

―Pero si solo lleva aquí unas horas.

―Y solo se quedará un par de semanas. No hay tiempo que perder.

―¿Ella sabe que te gustan las mujeres?

―Sí. Y eso parece que no le importuna. Quizás ella también lo sea.

―No lo creo…

―¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?

―Mi gay radar no se puso en marcha…

―Tu gay radar está roto. La prueba de ello es que ni funcionó contigo―rió Ruby

―Quizás solo funcione a la mitad cuando se es bi.

―Tú eres bi como yo soy rubia platino―replicó la bella camarera.

―¿Qué quiere decir eso?

―Quiere decir que tú claramente te sientes más atraída por las chicas que por los tíos.

―¿Y qué hacemos entonces con Killian?

―Killian es tu follamigo

―Eso es falso

―Es verdad. Recuérdame la última vez que ha pasado una noche en tu casa.

―…

―Voy a decírtelo: nunca. Porque tienes esa maravillosa capacidad de no querer aferrarte. Después de todo, es casi perfecto: es un tío guapo, se lleva bien con todo el mundo, vale no es el más inteligente, pero a quién le importa si tiene un buen polvo

―Ruby…

―Bah, ¿qué? Dame una sola razón por la que no vas más en serio con él.

―…

―Lo ves, no tienes ninguna porque no es más que un follamigo. Si te tomaras la molestia de volverte hacia el otro sexo, estoy segura de que lo verías todo más claro.

―Hace una eternidad que no tengo una relación con una chica, creo que remonta a la época de la facultad.

―Falso, acuérdate de Lily

―¿Lily? ¡Pero si estábamos en el instituto!

―Y en el insti. Tengo recuerdos de un juego de botella que terminó yéndose de madre en el sótano de tus padres

―…

―Bueno, todo esto para decir que…¡Esta noche tengo una cita!

Emma se echó a reír.

―¡Eres imposible!

―¡Hey, gracias a mí, vamos a tener un reportaje estupendo!

Se echaron a reír antes de que David apareciera.

―Y bien, hay diversión por aquí

―Sí, Ruby va a degustar la cocina extranjera…―ironizó Emma

―¡Y Dios sabe que soy una sibarita!

Emma estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, bajo la curiosa mirada de David.

* * *

―Y entonces, podríamos terminar la jornada con la entrevista a la alcaldesa que, en intro, nos da todos los festejos. Eso podría ser el hilo conductor para que los espectadores lo sigan.

―¡Está guay!

―Vamos a comenzar con el árbol de Navidad―resopló Regina ―No vamos a tener respiro

―Pero será genial. Entonces…Ya tiene una cita con una nativa―bromeó él

―¿Una cita? No, solo es una cena con…un informante―sonrió ella

―Se podría ver así. El informante podría haber tenido 60 años, ser gordo y bigotudo.

―Cierto.

Peter entonces sonrió: había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Regina Mills. Una periodista que partió de la nada, pero la mejor de su promoción, que no vacilaba en ir hasta el fondo para obtener noticias. Ella sabía lo que quería y hacía todo por obtenerlo. No tenía piedad, a veces tachada de mujer sin corazón, y últimamente de Grinch. Cuando le dijeron que tenía que trabajar con ella, Peter, en un primer momento, se había desencantado. Pero después pensó en su carrera: sería un buen trampolín poner en su CV que había trabajado con Regina Mills: prueba de calidad y de paciencia.

―¿Peter?

―¿Hum? Oh, perdón, estaba…En la luna

― Intente no estarlo muy a menudo. Le necesito, no sé nada de cámaras.

―Feliz por saber que solo sirvo para eso.

―Peter, usted es cámara…―constató ella

―Sí, bueno, vale.

―Y de momento, tienes la noche libre. Aprovecha para descansar, pues mañana comienza lo serio.

―¡Bien, madame!―sonrió el joven ―Creo que me quedaré por la zona. Hay muchas tiendas por aquí.

―Haz lo que quiera, pero con moderación

* * *

Regina encontró a Ruby delante de Granny's. La deslumbrante morena llevaba una sonrisa tan amplia como corta era su falda. Pareciera que la gente del norte nunca tuviera frío.

―¡Hey! ¡Puntual!―dio ella con una alegría no disimulada.

―Sí. ¿Vamos a comer en Granny's?

―¿Qué? Oh, no, ya paso aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, no es para cenar―sonrió ella ―No, la voy a llevar a un pequeño restaurante en los muelles. ¿Le gusta el pescado?

―Mucho.

―Pues hecho.

Ruby le abrió la puerta de su coche igual de rojo que sus mechas, después se sentó al volante y condujo menos de diez minutos antes de llegar a un restaurante cuyo letrero era un inmenso pez espada con un parche y un sombrero pirata. Es más el restaurante se llamaba _Jolly Roger. _

―Ya estamos. No se preocupe, no tiene gran pinta, pero es excelente.

―¿No va a hacer que pruebe las sardinas del lugar, verdad? No soy muy fan de esos bichos.

Ruby rió.

―No, pero si le gusta un buen fish &chip, está en el sitio adecuado.

Regina sonrió y entraron entonces, y efectivamente, por fuera el restaurante no tenía gran pinta, pero por dentro, el delicioso aroma característico del pescado llenaba la estancia. La decoración recordaba a un viejo barco de madera con sus secretos, sus linternas en las paredes, ojos de buey como ventanas, manteles de damero en blanco y rojo.

―Simpática la decoración

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, Regina sentía algunas miradas curiosas puestas en ellas.

―Sí, hace un tiempo que lo regenta Killian Jones. Es el último llegado a la ciudad, supo hacerse un sitio en Storybrooke…Y algo más―sonrió ella

―¿Algo más?

―Bah, también se ha hecho un sitio en la cama de la adjunta del sherif―rió

―¡Oh! Euh…La rubia, miss…

―…Swan, Emma Swan

―No sabía que tenía pareja.

―Bueno, lo son de aquella manera…

Regina comprendió y estuvo a punto de decir un _no me asombra_, pero se contuvo. Regina no lamentaba su cena con Ruby: en pocos segundos, ya le estaba soltando confidencias sobre la población. Lanzó una mirada hacia el bar donde un sombrío moreno secaba los vasos mientras bromeaba con un cliente.

―Es ese, Killian

―Ah…―aunque no fuera su tipo, había que decir que ese Killian no era desagradable a la mirada ―Interesante

Ruby sonrió

―Entonces, ¿ya he hecho su planning?

―Sí, mañana comenzaremos a filmar las calles y los comercios, después por la tarde el encendido del árbol.

―Ah, ya verá, es magnífico. Se elige a un niño para que lo encienda, y compartimos el ponche. El año pasado tuvimos suerte, nevó, y eso hizo que todo pareciera más mágico.

―Me lo imagino.

―Entonces…Hábleme de usted.

Regina arqueó una ceja.

―¿Que le hable de mí?

―Claro…Conozcámonos

―¿Qué quiere saber?

―Solo sé que viene de Nueva York y que es famosa. No sé: ¿tiene hermanos o hermanas? ¿Siempre ha vivido en la ciudad? Cosas como esas

―Hm, tengo una hermana mayor, que vive también en Nueva York, ella tiene una gran floristería. Vivimos en las afueras antes de mudarnos a Nueva York por trabajo.

―¿Por qué ese trabajo de periodista? Es especial…

―Porque quería descubrir muchas cosas, diferentes cosas y un poco por todas partes. Gracias a este trabajo, he podido viajar, hablar con diferentes personas. Es un trabajo enriquecedor.

―Y hela aquí, en Maine, en pleno invierno…Afortunada eh…

―Podría ser. Si gano el concurso―sonrió Regina ―Y lo ganaré, lo ganaremos. Siento el potencial de esa ciudad―sonrió, confiada, Regina.

―¿Y sus habitantes?

Regina veía claro su juego, es más, no tenía la impresión de que Ruby lo ocultara: le estaba tirando claramente los tejos. Eso la divertía, había que reconocer que ella era bastante atractiva. ¿Podía sobrepasar los límites y permitirse poner la integridad de su reportaje en peligro? ¿Y si ella salía a contarlo en los medios de comunicación una vez el reportaje estuviera en antena?

―Regina, ¿todo bien? Hey…No quiero incomodarla. Yo soy así. Así que, si le choca…

―No, no, todo bien. Solo quiero…Concentrarme en mi reportaje.

―Sí, por supuesto. Es solo que…En fin, yo no me oculto: me gustan las mujeres. Y usted…No está nada mal.

―¡Gracias!―rió Regina, divertida

―¡No crea que salto sobre la primera desconocida que llega!

―Podría pensarlo. No estoy en la ciudad sino hace cinco horas…Y hemos aquí cenando juntas. Se puede decir que se le da convencer a la gente.

―Digamos que sé hacer que se sientan en confianza.

―¿Y como la viuda negra, los atrae antes de degustarlos y matarlos?

Ruby estalló en una carcajada

―Espero no dar tal impresión

Regina le sonrió

―No se preocupe. Estoy lejos de ser una mojigata.

―Ah, ustedes los neoyorkinos, poco cosa les choca: lo han visto y hecho todo―rió Ruby

―No tengo esa pretensión. Pero tengo la mente más abierta que algunos―Ruby entonces la miró y Regina frunció el ceño ―¿Qué?

―¿Es usted lesbiana?

Regina habría podido enfadarse, dejar la mesa o contestarle que eso no era de su interés. Pero en realidad, quizás era la solución para un acercamiento con los habitantes. Bastaba con comenzar con una. Además, Ruby conocía a todo el mundo y se codeaba con mucha gente a lo largo del día. Ella podría fácilmente hablar bien de ella a los demás.

―Y bueno…Para ser franca, usted es franca

―Lo siento

―¿De verdad?

―No―sonrió Ruby ―Soy de naturaleza curiosa, es eso lo que me ha conducido a encontrar mi camino…Saltar de flor en flor.

Regina se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y sonrió

―Sí, lo soy

Ruby, contenta, dijo

―Bien, ahora, si me dice que está soltera…

Regina se cruzó de brazos.

―No sabía que tenía que hacer un speed-dating el primer día de mi llegada.

―No quiero pasar por una depredadora. Apenas nos conocemos y, sinceramente, no tengo ningún interés en acostarme con usted tan rápido, en cuanto acabe de filmar, usted se marchará.

―Tranquilícese, no soy de las de acostarme en la primera cita.

Ruby sonrió

―¡Me gusta usted! Tenía miedo de dar con un periodista aburrido, demasiado práctico.

―Gracias―Entonces Killian se acercó y les dejó un cóctel. Regina le siguió con la mirada ―Hábleme un poco más de ese Killian y de Miss Swan.

Regina presentía que ya tenía su pareja guía para el programa, esa que haría de su reportaje algo único.

* * *

La velada pasó calmadamente. Una vez que Ruby acompañó a Regina hasta el hostal, la periodista se quedó pensando una buena parte de la noche en utilizar a esa pareja que podría ser un buen _teasing_ para su reportaje: el _bad boy_ dueño de un restaurante coqueteando con la adjunta del sheriff, con las fiestas de Navidad como marco, perfecto para un romance que alimentaría ese reportaje.

―¿Regina? ¿Ha vuelto?―tocó Peter a la puerta

―Entre

El joven así lo hizo cuando Regina estaba a punto de ir a tomar una ducha.

―Venía a por noticias. Entonces, ¿qué ha surgido de esa cita?

―Ha estado…Interesante. No se puede decir que se ande con chiquitas―rió ella

―Oh. ¿Ha…?

―No ha pasado nada―lo paró Regina ―Y no pasará nada. No estoy aquí para eso. En cambio, me ha dado algunas pistas interesantes que podemos tener en cuenta para condimentar un poco nuestro reportaje.

―¿Condimentar?

Regina lo invitó a sentarse sobre la cama.

―Le voy a hacer una confidencia: pienso que sería interesante salpimentar el reportaje con una historia que los espectadores podrían seguir, día a día, a lo largo de las emisiones.

―Hm…Y entonces, ¿tiene una pista?

―El romance. ¿Qué mejor para Navidad? A la gente le gusta ver un amor que comienza, les gusta ver el amor, salpicado con copos de nieve y villancicos. Tan meloso una cosa como la otra, es ideal.

―La cuestión es: ¿vamos a decirles a esas personas que van a ser las estrellas del show?

―No, eso haría que sus reacciones no fueran naturales. Debemos ser pícaros y sobre todo discretos en nuestras intenciones. La idea es seguirlos y mostrarlo todo.

―¿Y ya tiene una idea de a quién seguir?

―Sí, tengo una buena idea―sonrió ella, confiada y orgullosa.

―¡Guay!

―Comenzaremos con lo serio tras el encendido del árbol. Tengo que solucionar un pequeño problema antes de nada.

―¿Un problema? ¿Ya?

Regina le sonrió.

―Bueno, es tarde. Nos vemos mañana a las diez para la entrevista con la alcaldesa y las primeras tomas de la calle principal.

―¡Ok, jefa! ¡Buenas noches!

Él desapareció y Regina se desvistió antes de meterse bajo la ducha durante unos diez minutos. Después, cuando salió, se puso su pijama de satén en gris antracita y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Sus pensamientos vagaron hasta la adjunta del sheriff: si iba a convertirla en la estrella del show, tenía que suavizar las cosas con ella. Sí, tenía que dejar su ego de lado, y meterse a la adjunta en el bolsillo. Sí, lo ideal sería que se convirtieran en amigas para hacerse confidencias hasta llegar al tema principal: su relación con el dueño del _Jolly Roger_. Sí, antes que nada, tenía que acercarse a esa Emma Swan.

* * *

―Tenemos algunas preguntas. No tema, no habrá trampas, solo preguntas sobre su ciudad, sus tradiciones, los eventos a los que vamos a poder asistir.

―Bien―respondió con un tono tenso la alcaldesa que, para la ocasión, los acogía en su despacho. Peter había llevado su cámara y había instalado todo, Regina había preparado sus preguntas y las encadenó. Con todo la entrevista duró unos diez minutos. Al final, Mary Margaret parecía tranquila y satisfecha, y Regina también.

―¿He estado bien?

―Tranquilícese, no es un…―iba a decir "concurso", pero, de hecho, era un concurso ―En fin, ya me ha comprendido. No estamos buscando elegir la mejor alcaldesa.

―Lo sé, pero…Ya sabe, generalmente el alcalde es la imagen de la ciudad.

―Entonces, no tema―la tranquilizó Regina ―Vamos a tomar algunos planos de la ciudad, la decoración, los comercios…Después haré un primer montaje que enviaré a la cadena, y será difundido esta noche mismo.

―Entonces, ya está, estamos dentro

―Estamos dentro―sonrió Regina ―Todo irá bien, tengo buenos presentimientos con este reportaje.

―¿Tiene alguna idea de a quién va a entrevistar después?

―Oh, pensaba seguir con las altas autoridades de la ciudad: usted, evidentemente, su marido como sheriff, pero también Granny que parece ser una figura emblemática de la ciudad.

Mary Margaret parecía satisfecha, Regina también. El resto de la jornada transcurrió filmando las calles, los comercios y a sus gentes enfrascados en los trabajos del encendido de esa noche. Después, Regina recibió una llamada de su jefe.

―¿Regina? Entonces, ¿qué tal esa estancia en la naturaleza?

―Muy gracioso

―¿Cómo va su reportaje?

―Muy bien

―¿Siente que la invade el espíritu de la Navidad?

―De verdad es usted muy gracioso, en serio.

―¿Ha acabado la primera emisión?

―Sí, acabo de terminar el montaje. Se lo mandó enseguida.

―Será puesto esta noche en prime time

―Genial.

―Regina, espero que haya reflexionado sobre lo que hablamos

―No se preocupe, lo manejo

―…Regina…―dijo con un tono reprobatorio.

―No me dé el sermón. Me dará las gracias cuando vea las audiencias. Bueno, tengo que dejarlo, tengo que hacer unas tomas delante del árbol de Navidad.

―Muy bien. Fuerza.

―No me falta. Buenas tardes.

Regina colgó y suspiró. Tecleó sobre su ordenador, en su cama, y tras haber enviado su primera emisión, se relajó unos diez minutos antes de que tocaran a su puerta.

―Pase

Peter apareció, todo sonriente.

―Regina, salgo a beber una copa al Granny's, ¿quiere venir?

―No, gracias―se incorporó y miró su reloj ―En dos horas, encienden el árbol, probablemente vaya a dar una vuelta, nos vemos allí.

―Ok. Hasta luego entonces

Peter volvió a cerrar la puerta y Regina se volvió a recostar unos minutos, mirando hacia el techo, antes de levantarse y ponerse el abrigo. Cogió su bolso y salió del hostal. Se asombró al guiarse tan bien y tan rápido en la ciudad. Las calles estaban abarrotadas y el centro de la ciudad era literalmente el centro…de la ciudad. Paseó por los alrededores del hostal, topándose con el Granny's. Después bajó la calle y se encontró delante de la tienda de antigüedades de Gold del que colgaba un letrero que decía "Cerrado temporalmente". Echó una mirada curiosa a través de la ventana principal: muchas figuritas, algunas con polvo, otras que parecían venidas de otra época.

Después, continuó su marcha y llegó a un parque que bordeaba la playa y un mar calmado del que se desprendía ese aire yodado. Algunas personas paseaban por aquí y por allá, algunos reconocían a Regina y la saludaban educadamente. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la cabeza casi hundida en su bufanda y su gorro, recorrió la playa y de repente su mirada fue captada por una extraña construcción en la arena. Se acercó y posó su mano sobre la estructura de madera que se parecía a una especie de castillo o fortaleza.

―Se toca antes de entrar

Una débil voz se alzó, sobresaltando a la joven.

―¿Quién está ahí?―una pequeña cabeza morena surgió de la estructura ―¿Henry?

―¡Miss Mills! ¡Venga!

La joven sopesó la estabilidad y las dimensiones de la construcción antes de agacharse y pasar por una especie de trampilla. Se encontró sentada, con las rodillas pegadas al torso y, frente a ella, Henry, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, todo sonriente.

―¡Hola!

―¡Hola!―dijo divertida Regina ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Bienvenida a mi castillo

―¿Tu castillo? ¿Es tuyo?

―Sí. Lo construí yo con mi madre

―¡Genial!

―Sí, es estupendo, eh

―Henry, ¿qué haces aquí completamente solo?

―Me gusta venir acá

―¿Por qué?

―Porque me siento bien aquí―Regina frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué un niño de unos diez años prefería estar solo antes que con sus amigos. ―Toma, mira

Escarbó un poco en la arena y desenterró una caja metálica cerrada con un candado que abrió con una llave que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Regina, curiosa, alargó la cabeza para ver el contenido de la caja. Secretamente, Henry sacó un comic.

―Mira, es una rareza

―Wow…

―Quizás no conozcas nada de comics, como mi madre…

―¿Quién te lo regaló?

―Mi madre―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―Aunque no sepa nada de esto, sabe que a mí me encanta. Ella siempre es así conmigo.

―Parece que la quieres mucho.

―Solo somos nosotros dos. Soy el hombre de la casa, ya sabe―dijo con orgullo

―Oh, ya veo―sonrió Regina ―¿Qué más hay en la caja?

―Muchas cosas…No son importantes. ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo galletas.

El cambio de tema no pasó desapercibido para Regina, pero no se lo tuvo en cuenta. Aceptó una Oreo y se la comió en su compañía.

―Entonces…¿Le gusta la ciudad?

―Es…Es un cambio con respecto a Nueva York

―¿Cómo es?

―Es grande, enorme

―Cuénteme. Me gustaría mucho viajar, pero mi madre…A ella no le gusta el exterior, no sé por qué

―Es una pena, hay muchas cosas que ver y descubrir.

―¿Cómo qué?

El pequeño parecía ávido de descripciones, de novedades, de conocimientos. Regina sonrió entonces y se sentó también con las piernas cruzadas.

―Eh, bueno…Está el Times Square. Con todas sus señales luminosas, sus tiendas…Los famosos taxis amarillos…

―¡Wow, qué bien! ¿Y cómo es Central Park? ¿Es tan grande como dicen?

―Es…Bastante grande, sí. A veces hay paseantes con sus perros, a veces deportistas que corren alrededor…Lo que yo prefiero es poner una manta en el césped, echarme encima y quedarme dormida escuchando los ruidos de alrededor: las pitas de los coches, los ladridos de los perros, las sirenas de las ambulancias o de los bomberos…

―Debe ser guay. Aquí, los únicos ruidos que hay son los de las gaviotas y las olas…

―Las olas también están bien. Es relajante…

―¡Yo no quiero relajarme, yo quiero la aventura!―dijo entusiasmado el muchacho ―Quiero vivir cosas. Aquí, es demasiado pequeño, y…Bah, no hay nada que hacer.

―¿Cómo un muchacho tan joven puede estar tan cansado de la vida? Seguro que hay muchas cosas para hacer aquí. Mira todas las actividades previstas solo para Navidad.

―Sí, pero son siempre las mismas.

Regina notaba el decaimiento en la voz del muchacho y no supo qué responder.

―Entonces…Háblame de la ciudad cuando no es Navidad.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque yo solo la veré durante las fiestas. Así puedo imaginármela de otra manera.

―Bah…En primavera, está la fiesta de las flores…Con un concurso de jardines en flor. En verano, son los juegos del agua, que son organizados en la playa, son bastante guays. Y en otoño, toda la ciudad se transforma en una película de miedo, ¡eso es espectacular!

―Lo cuentas con tal ánimo que dan ganas de verlo. Tienes suerte, a pesar del aspecto de ciudad perdida que tiene Storybrooke, de tener una ciudad dinámica que organiza tantas cosas.

―Sí, si usted lo dice…

―En Nueva York las cosas parecen ser mejores, pero…Nadie se conoce de verdad. Se organizan cosas…Pero nadie comparte momentos.

―Ya…

―Ya te digo: tienes suerte―sonrió Regina ―Entonces…¿Cómo es eso de que has construido esta cabaña?

―Sí. Está guay, ¿eh?

―¡Mucho! Te debió llevar tiempo.

―Tuve ayuda

―Tu mamá, ¿verdad?

―Sí

―Parece ser guay, tu madre

―Lo es―dijo él visiblemente orgulloso ―¡Es valiente y fuerte!

Regina se estaba divirtiendo ante el entusiasmo que demostraba por su madre. Si ella tuviera ese mismo entusiasmo por la suya.

―¿Quieres otra galleta?

―¿Por qué no?

Compartieron algunas otras galletas y siguieron charlando de muchos temas antes que el frío del fin del día se hiciera notar.

―Henry, comienza a hacerse de noche y…

―¡Oh, vaya! Voy a llegar tarde. ¡Tengo que irme!

―¿Vas a volver solo a tu casa?

―Bah, sí

―No, no, no. Te acompaño

―Pero…

―Sin peros

Henry se encogió de hombros, sin comprender la angustia de la joven: todo el mundo se conocía y él se conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, no había nada que temer. Pero no dijo nada cuando ella propuso llevarlo a casa, aunque fueran a pie.

Habían caminado unos diez minutos cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a un barrio residencial bastante elegante, donde se sucedían soberbias mansiones de impecables fachadas y jardines cuidados.

―¿Vi…Vives aquí?

―¡Sí! ¡Es ahí!―dijo señalando con un dedo una mansión de fachada azul y madera blanca. Una bella casa señorial que en Nueva York sería rara de ver. Pasaron la pequeña cancela blanca y apenas hubieron puesto el pie en el camino que iba a la puerta cuando esta se abrió con ímpetu y una voz de repente se alzó.

―¡Henry!―Regina alzó el rostro y se quedó quieta: un tornado rubio se dirigió hacia ellos y cogió a Henry por el cuello ―¿Has visto la hora? Pero, ¿qué estabas haciendo?―De repente la joven se quedó estática a su vez ―¿Usted?

―¿Usted? ¿Miss…Swan?

―Pero…¿Qué hace usted con mi hijo?

―¿Su…Hijo? ¿Henry es su hijo?―dijo sorprendida Regina

―¿Tú la conoces, mamá? ¿Sabes? Es la periodista que viene de Nueva York.

―Sí…Lo sé…―gruñó la bella rubia―Entra, Henry, ve a prepararte, nos vamos en un rato.

El pequeño dobló la espalda.

―Ok…―entonces se giró hacia Regina ―¿Nos vemos en el árbol?

―Por supuesto―sonrió Regina, que mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que Henry ya no estuvo a la vista. Miró a Emma con expresión neutra ―Jamás habría imaginado que tuviera un hijo. Y mucho menos un niño como Henry.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir?

―Es encantador y educado.

―Ja, ja, muy graciosa, de verdad.

Un silencio molesto se hizo presente antes de que la voz de Henry se escuchara desde la casa.

―¡Mamá!

―Tengo que irme

―…

―Nos vemos en el árbol, imagino…Para su…cosa

Regina apretó la mandíbula y esbozó una sonrisa educada antes de dar media vuelta: no se lo podía creer. Esa horrible y brusca mujer era la madre de un encantador y afectuoso pequeño. ¿Cómo era posible? Pensó en las pocas interacciones que había tenido con ella y se estremeció: era una coincidencia extraña, pero providencial. Esa mujer que debía ser una de las heroínas de su reportaje resulta que era madre de familia. Podría haber sido una piedra en su zapato, pero pensando mejor, sabía que la presencia de un niño en un romance podría ser una ventaja de peso.

Entonces sonrió: sí, definitivamente, tenía suerte…Aún no sabía hasta qué punto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

─Es mi amiga

Es eso lo que respondió Henry cuando su madre le preguntó lo que hacía con Regina Mills.

─¿Tu amiga? Sabes que al menos es 20 años mayor que tú…Y además, con estas stars de la tele nunca se sabe…

─Para, ella es buena

─Ya…

─Mamá…─gruñó Henry ─Para

─¿Qué? Y además, ¿qué hacías con ella tan tarde?

─Me la crucé en la playa

─Hm, hm…

Henry puso los ojos en blanco

─¡No sé por qué no te gusta! ¡Y viene de Nueva York!

Emma conocía el deseo de salir de su hijo. Había desarrollado de un tiempo a esta parte una pasión por las grandes ciudades, un deseo de ver algo más que las casas ricas de Storybrooke. Quería respirar otros aires que no fueran los olores a pescado de los muelles. Ella podía comprenderlo, también ella había tenido el deseo, en su momento, de ver algo más. Evidentemente, había vuelto. Le habría gustado que su hijo no hubiese desarrollado ese espíritu aventurero y que no deseara sino quedarse junto a su madre, en la pequeña ciudad de Maine. Podría decirle que hiciera como ella: que fuera a ver mundo, y que volvería tan hastiado que no desearía nada más que quedarse en Storybrooke. Pero tenía miedo de que le gustara mucho la ciudad y no quisiera regresar…Ella no lo soportaría.

Y si ese capricho se había pasado temporalmente, la llegada de esa Regina Mills había avivado otra vez el deseo de evasión de su hijo, lo que la perturbaba un poco. Ya no le gustaba la llegada de esa neoyorkina, encima tenía que gustarle a su hijo…

─Mamá, ¿de verdad tengo que llevar esto?

─Formas parte de la familia real, hijo mío─ ironizó Emma ─En serio: sabes que tus abuelos aman que estés bien ataviado en actividades como esta

─Ya…

─¡Venga, arriba ese ánimo! ¡Vamos a encender nuestro hermoso árbol!

Henry sonrió y Emma se sintió satisfecha pues aunque su hijo era más inteligente que la mayoría, provocando que su infancia pasara más rápido que de lo que era normal, sabía que esos momentos festivos lo transportaban a la edad de un pequeño entusiasmado. Aunque tuviera deseos de salir, seguía siendo su pequeño príncipe.

A pie llegaron a la gran plaza donde un inmenso abeto se erigía cerca de un kiosco. Regina y Peter estaban ahí, cámara en mano. La muchedumbre se juntó alrededor del árbol, girándose hacia el kiosco, y de repente aparecieron los Nolan. Se escucharon los aplausos, Regina arqueó una ceja antes que el micro hiciera un pequeño zumbido.

─Graba─ ordenó Regina a Peter.

La alcaldesa, entonces, se acercó y cogió el micro.

─Buenas tardes queridos conciudadanos. Estamos reunidos una vez más para encender nuestra bella ciudad de Storybrooke. Tengo que dar las gracias, antes que nada, a Marco por este magnífico abeto que tan amablemente nos ha cedido─ la gente aplaudió, y poco después retomó el discurso ─Este año, una vez más, las fiestas de Navidad se avecinan grandiosas, pero también y sobre todo cálidas, pues, como todos los años, Storybrooke pone por delante la solidaridad, la amistad y el buen humor para ofrecer a la población, y visitantes de afuera, unas fiestas extraordinarias─ se giró entonces hacia el abeto ─Este año el árbol ha sido adornado por la escuela elemental y las hermanas del convento. Y este año, un año más, será un niño quien tendrá el privilegio de encender las luces. Charlie…

Ella extendió la mano hacia una pequeña niña cuyo rostro estaba salpicado de pecas. Otra vez resonaron los aplausos y la alcaldesa dejó sitio a la pequeña que cogió una enorme palanca en forma de bastoncillo de azúcar, y tiro de ella y, en pocos segundos, la plaza, el abeto y los escaparates de las tiendas se iluminaron con miles de luces multicolores.

Aunque Regina estaba acostumbrada a las luces del árbol del Rockfeller Centre, tenía que admitir que este no tenía gran cosa que envidiarle: tenía al menos veinte metros de altura, si no más, y estaba decorado de una forma refinada y colorida: guirnaldas, bolas, figuritas, algunas hechas a mano, y poinsettias vestían ese inmenso árbol de Navidad.

De repente, los habitantes encendieron una vela y como luciérnagas, las pequeñas llamas parecían bailar alrededor del árbol, sobrevolando por encima de la muchedumbre. Ella paseó su mirada por la gente y reconoció algunos rostros, incluido el de Emma que parecía feliz y serena. A su lado, reconoció al propietario del restaurante, cuyo nombre se le había olvidado. Entonces sonrió y golpeó el hombro de su asistente.

─Graba eso, eh─ le dijo Regina, temerosa de perder tal escena.

Peter no respondió, pero su cámara estaba todo el rato enfocada hacia el público, el árbol y los niños cuyos ojos brillaban de admiración hacia ese árbol. Regina incluso parecía conmovida por eso que llamaban la magia de la Navidad.

De repente sintió que tiraban de su manga. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la de Henry, y su naricita roja a causa del frío.

─Es bonito, ¿eh?

─Magnífico

─Mi clase ha participado, hicimos algunos de los adornos que están en el árbol.

─¿Ah sí? Tu cole ha hecho muchas cosas para Navidad

─Sí…También hay un desfile que hacemos nosotros…

─ ¿En qué consiste?

─Hay comerciantes que hacen sus carrozas…Y las clases hacen también las suyas

─¿La vuestra está lista?

─Casi─ sonrió él

─¡Henry!

El pequeño y Regina se giraron a la vez para ver a Emma correr como una loca hacia ellos.

─¡Hey, hace 10 minutos que te busco!

─Estaba charlando─ respondió él con naturalidad

Emma lanzó una mirada hacia Regina antes de tender la mano hacia su hijo.

─Ya, bah…Vamos

─Pero mamá…

─¡Henry! Tus abuelos nos esperan en Granny's

─¿Regina puede venir?

Emma se quedó quieta

─Oh, euh…

─No, Henry, supongo que es un encuentro familiar

─Bah, no, darán un pequeño discurso antes de compartir entre todos un ponche, es siempre así

Regina frunció el ceño.

─Espera…─ella miró a Henry ─Tus abuelos…

─Sí, son el sheriff y la alcaldesa

Regina se giró hacia Emma.

─¿Sus padres son Mary Margaret y David Nolan?

─El mundo es pequeño, eh…─refunfuñó Emma hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos ─ Bueno, ¿nos vamos Henry?

─La gente de la ciudad se reúne en Granny's, solo tiene que venir

Regina sonrió.

─Con mucho gusto. Será la ocasión para hablar con la gente y aprender un poco más de vuestras tradiciones

─¡Guay!─ se entusiasmó el pequeño mientras que su madre hacía una ligera mueca antes de alejarse

─¿Cojo la cámara?

─Evidentemente. Pero seamos discretos. Tiene que parecer natural. Sabemos muy bien que delante de las cámaras la gente se comporta de diferente manera. Debemos capturar un momento verdadero y único.

─Ok, entonces llevaré la más pequeña. Ya voy, lo que tarde en cambiar de cámara.

─Muy bien, nos vemos allí

* * *

Regina siguió al flujo de gente, la mayor parte se dirigía al Granny's, más decorado de lo normal para la ocasión. El restaurante estaba a rebosar, a Regina le costó mil demonios llegar hasta la barra donde se encontró a Emma y a Henry, este degustando ávidamente una taza de ponche.

─¡Oh, Regina! ¡Debe probar esto! Granny hace el mejor de Maine.

Regina sonrió divertida ante el bigote de leche que se había formado sobre el labio superior, pero que enseguida desapareció con un revés de mano.

─Sí, no lo dudo.

─Henry Swan, relájate con el ponche. Conozco a uno que se va a pasar la noche yendo y viniendo del baño.

─…

Henry Swan…pensó Regina, era lógico, Emma Swan era su madre. Pero, ¿por qué no llevaba ella el mismo apellido de sus padres? A no ser que estuviera casada…

─¿Regina?

─Hm, ¿qué? Perdón…Estaba ida.

─Le preguntaba si quiere uno

─Será un placer─ sonrió ella

─¡Ruby! ¡Una taza, por favor!─ gritó él en medio de la algarabía ambiente

Ruby entonces se acercó y le dio una taza llena a Regina.

─Hey, hola…

Regina sonrió

─Buenas noches

─No sé si se lo he dicho, pero…Me encantó nuestra cena.

─Fue agradable, en efecto─ entonces Regina vio a Peter llegar ─Me disculpa─ entonces se alejó, dejando a Ruby al lado de Emma

─¿Qué ha sido eso?

─¿Qué es _eso_?

─¿Esa cosa entre la neoyorkina y tú? ¿No me digas que te la has ligado?

─Simplemente anoche cenamos juntas

─¡Qué bien…!

─Para, ¿no me vas a decir que no está de buen ver?

Emma se giró hacia Henry

─Ve a buscar a tus amigos, pero no te alejes

─Ok, ok…─suspiró él

Emma se giró de nuevo hacia Ruby.

─¿Qué tienes intención de hacer, eh?

─Podemos divertirnos, no está prohibido

─¿De verdad lo crees? Quiero decir, se va a quedar algunos días y después se marchará a la gran ciudad. Le importarás un comino.

Ruby sonrió

─Hey, que te haya pasado a ti no quiere decir que pase siempre. Además, no busco el amor de mi vida. Te lo he dicho, me divierto.

─Ten cuidado de todas maneras…

─Estás tan a la defensiva que parece que estés celosa

─¿En serio?

─Bah, ¿qué?...Definitivamente es tu tipo…─ dijo Ruby ─Y yo no soy exclusivista

─Como tú bien has dicho: ya he probado, gracias

─No te haría mal, si ves por dónde voy, soltarte la melena un poco, aunque sea con Killian

─¿Qué quiere decir "aunque"? Killian es bueno

─Oh, eso está claro, es bueno, amable, un caballero…Una lata, sí─ suspiró Ruby ─Esta Regina…Tiene carácter, es picante. Apuesto a que uno no se aburre con ella…

─Ni siquiera sabes si es…

─Lo es

─¿Ah sí?

─Definitivamente

─Ah sí…─Emma buscó y encontró a Regina entre el gentío: sin embargo ella no tenía el perfil y normalmente ella sabía reconocerlas. Regina parecía muy centrada en ella misma para imaginar que pudiera estimar a alguien más que no fuera su propio ego. Era un misterio y el hecho de que se acercara tan fácilmente a Ruby no le decía nada que valiera la pena.

─Hey, Emma…No la escanees de esa manera, ¡presa cogida!─dijo divertida Ruby

─¡Eres idiota! ¿Lo sabes, no?

Las dos jóvenes estallaron en una carcajada, lo que captó la atención de Regina, algo apartada de ellas.

─Tengo que hacer una maniobra de acercamiento

─¿Cómo?─ preguntó Peter

─Si quiero centrarme en ella y ese Killian, tengo que suavizar las cosas. Parece muy allegada a esa Ruby

─Eso viene bien, pues parece que esa Ruby, precisamente quiere acercarse a usted─ ironizó él

Regina lo fusiló con la mirada, pero, en un sentido, no estaba equivocado: podría servirse de Ruby para acercarse y suavizar a Emma. Lo único que podría jugar en su contra era el tiempo: tenía que dividirse entre el montaje de su reportaje y sociabilizar con los habitantes, todo en apenas unos diez días…

─¿Regina?

─¿Hm?

─¿Estaba en la luna?

─No, pensaba

─¿En qué?

─En una estrategia. Tenemos que ser eficaces.

Peter sonrió.

─Lo seremos. Usted es Regina Mills

La bella morena entonces sonrió.

─Cierto─ de repente su mirada recayó en Henry: sí, él era la clave. Si debía acercarse a Emma, tenía que meterse al chico en su bolsillo, lo que sería sencillo, pues el muchacho ya era un adepto a su causa.

* * *

Cánticos, risas y luces, es así como Regina podría calificar el resto de la velada. Tras hacer charlado con algunas personas y haber filmado sus reacciones, Regina decidió que era hora de que abandonara el restaurante demasiado abarrotado para ella. Después de despedirse de Peter, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el árbol para contemplarlo otra vez: ver los detalles de las figuritas decorativas, y apreciar la calma de una plaza vacía.

Después, escuchó una voz, una voz masculina.

─¿Estás segura?

─Sí

─Seré discreto, lo sabes…

─Lo imagino, pero será mejor así

─Emma, ya hace un par de semanas, podríamos decírselo

─¿Lo tomas por tonto? Henry sabe lo nuestro…Bueno, sea lo que sea que tenemos, él es consciente de ello.

─¿Y qué le parece?

─No le parece nada. En realidad no hemos conversado

─Entonces si todo va bien, ¿a qué esperamos?

─Killian…Escucha…Henry y yo siempre hemos vivido solos. Su padre nos dejó cuando él ni siquiera había nacido. Creo que él ya no tiene confianza. Y he de confesar que yo también estoy bastante a la defensiva.

─ ¿Qué esperas de nosotros? ¿De mí?

─Que seas paciente. Es complicado…

─Ya…Tienes suerte de ser tú, ¿sabes?

Se escuchó una risa cristalina antes que un corto silencio dejara imaginar un beso en toda discreción. Regina entonces desvió su atención para ir a sentarse bajo el kiosco decorado para la ocasión con guirnaldas verdes y rojas y poinsettias. Cerró brevemente los ojos e inhaló el olor yodado transportado desde el puerto hacia ahí. Era extraño ver lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a eso.

─¿Echa de menos el follón de la gran ciudad?

Regina se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos para ver a Emma, de brazos cruzadas, apoyada en una de las columnas del kiosco. Ella se enderezó.

─Quizás─ respondió sonriendo ─Miss Swan, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Regina se hizo a un lado en el banco, invitando a Emma a sentarse a su lado, lo que la bella rubia hizo.

─Entonces, se debe reír de nuestro árbol…Cuando se tiene el del Rockefeller…

─No es comparable, y para ser sincera, este es mucho más bonito

─No se sienta obligada…

─¿Obligada a?

─A hacer como si fuera interesante

─¿Por qué minusvalora tanto su ciudad?

─No la minusvaloro. Sencillamente sé lo que piensa la gente de grandes ciudades como Nueva York cuando viene acá

─…

─¿Quería…Quería hablarme?

─Quería excusarme por la antipatía que parece que hago crecer en usted, aunque no tenga idea de por qué

─…

Regina no debía pasar ese breve instante en el que sentía que podía conectar con Emma. Entonces sonrió, acababa de encontrar un tema que la uniría a la joven rubia.

─Henry es de verdad un muchacho excepcional

─Sí, lo es─ se suavizó Emma

─Debe sentirse orgullosa como madre

─Sí, no tengo de que quejarme. Va bien en la escuela, es servicial. Me gustaría decir que es gracias a mí...Pero la verdad es que no estuve presente los primeros años de su vida.

─¿Por qué?

Emma tomó aire

─Antes de ser la mujer respetable que soy, hice tonterías, muchas tonterías, cuando era una chiquilla. En mi época rebelde, andaba con malas personas…Y estuve en la cárcel.

─¿Estuvo en prisión?─ se asombró Regina

─Hace una eternidad, pero di a luz en prisión y Henry fue dado a mis padres. Solo conseguí su custodia más tarde…

Regina estaba sorprendida de que Emma se confiara tan rápido cuando solo hacía una hora la miraba con desdén. Imaginaba que Henry estaba detrás de todo eso, y eso le convenía.

─He notado que no lleva el mismo apellido que sus padres…

─Estuve casada…En fin si se puede llamar así…

─…

─Las estupideces que se pueden hacer en Las Vegas cuando se tiene una copa de más…

─Oh, ya veo…Era el padre de Henry.

─Sí…─Emma inhaló ─Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 16 años. Los estudios no me interesaban apenas y mis padres me daban la tabarra. Para ellos, todo era hermoso, todo era fácil: siempre habían vivido aquí y esta ciudad estaba volcada con ellos. Yo veía este pueblo como una prisión…Así que me escapé

─Pero, volvió…

─Degusté la gran ciudad y solo me trajo sinsabores

─…

─Regresé con la cola entre las piernas y mis padres, aunque me comporté como una zorra con ellos, estuvieron geniales…Ciertamente no me los merecía

─¿Qué ocurrió con el padre de Henry?

─Tras casarnos en un momento de locura en Las Vegas, viajamos, viviendo de nuestro amor y de pequeños golpes: robos, estafas…Aterrizamos en Nueva York para, según nos decían, dar el golpe del siglo, lo que nos sacaría de la mierda…

─Pero no fue el caso…

─No, de hecho no. Le dije que estaba embarazada y fue un cubo de agua fría…Me dijo que abortara porque si no, según él, el bebé nos retrasaría. Yo me negué…Una mañana me desperté y ya no estaba. Ni una nota, nada. Me vi sola en esa maldita habitación de hotel con 50 dólares en el bolsillo. Era joven y demasiado orgullosa para volver a mi casa…Así que erré de albergue en albergue, comiendo gracias a las asociaciones…Robaba para vender lo robado…Pero me pillaron. Me sentenciaron a un año de prisión.

─Sus padres…

─Mis padres enseguida se enteraron, y se quedaron cerca de Boston para ir a verme lo más asiduamente posible. Después, di a luz. Tenía la posibilidad de darlo en adopción, pero…Cuando lo sostuve en brazos, no pude. Pero no podía mantenerlo en prisión. Mis padres se propusieron para la guardia temporal. Cumplí mi pena y volví.

─¿Cómo se pasa de ex presidiaria a adjunta del sheriff?

─Tal y como lo piensa: tener una madre alcaldesa y un padre sheriff me ayudaron. Puede que haya entrado enchufada, pero mis padres me dieron un ultimátum: me prometían un puesto aquí siempre que me graduara. Se quedaron con Henry mientras yo acababa mis estudios. Cuando volví a Storybrooke, tenía una licenciatura en Derecho. Acepté la oferta de mi padre de ser su adjunta. Ahorré y cuando tuve bastante, me compré una casa y recuperé a Henry. Pero no fue fácil…Yo era una casi desconocida para él. Lo recuperé cuando tenía algo menos de cuatro años. Me lo perdí todo: sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras…Su primer día de cole. Tenía mucha más conexión con mi madre que conmigo. No dormía en mi casa, se negaba a comer cada dos por tres…Fue complicado.

─Nadie lo diría viéndolos hoy en día

─Oh, sigue siendo conflictivo. También es por eso por lo que estoy aquí

─¿Ah sí?

─Siento que Henry la aprecia y cuando me ve quejarme de usted…Tiene claramente la impresión de que es una razón más para no estar de acuerdo y pelearnos. Ya sabe, eso "De todas maneras, detestas todo lo que me gusta. Nací para que me estropearas la vida", blablabla…

─Sí, entiendo─ sonrió Regina ─Entonces ha venido aquí para…¿hacer enmienda?

─Para disculparme por mi grosería. Creo que he metido en el mismo saco a todos los neoyorkinos, a mi estúpido ex y…a usted

─La gente de la ciudad no es toda idiota

─Sí, eso es. Henry me ha hecho comprender que he sido bastante maleducada con usted

─No le gusta la idea de que haga un reportaje sobre la ciudad

─Digamos que eso permitiría en un sentido que la ciudad se conociera un poco más, atraería a turistas y reflotaría los comercios

─Pero…

─Pero podría también atraer a aves de rapiña…Que pueden aprovecharse de la credulidad de la gente de aquí

─Mi fin no es hacer de Storybrooke la nueva Disneyland. Solo quiero homenajear los esfuerzos de la población de esta ciudad en Navidad.

─…

─Sé que aún tengo que ganarme su confianza…Pero soy perseverante ─ sonrió Regina

Emma no respondió nada y se quedó ahí, algunos segundos más, antes de levantarse.

─Bueno, es tarde, mi hijo me espera. Hasta otro momento, Miss Mills

─Hasta mañana, Miss Swan

La bella rubia se alejó bajo la mirada curiosa de Regina: ¿serían las cosas más sencillas? Ahora que tenía a Henry con ella y que las cosas se habían suavizado con Emma, tenía que perseverar en su objetivo principal: su reportaje.

Cuando entró en su habitación, no se durmió inmediatamente. Comenzó a hacer el montaje, admirando las imágenes tomadas por Peter. Había que reconocer que era bueno y sabía capar las emociones en los rostros. Detuvo la imagen cuando el rostro de Emma apareció, la nariz alzada, admirando el árbol iluminado. Sus ojos centelleaban y una ligera sonrisa ladeada se dibujaba. A pesar de su carácter bastante desagradable, había que reconocer que tenía su encanto: sus largos bucles rubios, sus ojos esmeraldas, su nariz respingona y sus labios bellamente dibujados. Sin darse realmente cuenta, admiraba a Emma a través de su pantalla. Y cuando volvió en sí, sacudió la cabeza antes de cerrar el ordenador y meterse en la cama.

Ella lo sabía, estaba jugando con fuego. Por querer acercarse mucho, podía acabar por quedar enredada en la misma tela de araña que ella había urdido. Se quedó dormida esa noche con el espíritu confuso, pero con una línea de conducta bastante precisa. La cuenta atrás había comenzado, no debía perder tiempo.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue sino una sucesión de entrevistas y tomas de las calles y comercios de la ciudad: los diferentes escaparates, las decoraciones, los sentimientos de la gente. Pero a comienzos de la tarde recibió una llamada inesperada.

─_Hey miss-yo-triunfaré-con-mi-reportaje, ¿cómo va todo?_

─Lena…Cuánto tiempo

─_Quiero saber de ti, ya que, visiblemente, tú no das noticias_

─Solo estoy fuera desde hace tres días

─_Sí, pero tres días en Maine…Cuenta doble, ¿no?_

Regina rió

─Idiota

─_¿Y? ¿Cómo se presenta la cosa?_

─Bien, mejor de lo que habría pensado

─_¿Ah sí? En todo caso, puede decir que Storybrooke ha conquistado el corazón de los telespectadores_

─¿De verdad?

─_De verdad. Se parece a esas pequeñas ciudades típicas de Estados Unidos que podemos ver en las películas. La gente es encantadora, sobre todo esa señora bajita que regenta el restaurante._

─Granny

─_¡Sí, eso es! Es bastante divertida. Y está su nieta…Una verdadera bomba sexual echada a perder en medio de Maine. Seguramente ganaría más dinero y celebridad si se dejara caer por Nueva York_

─Seguramente─ sonrió Regina ─Aunque no recuerdo que haya evocado su deseo de marcharse

─_¿Y cómo va todo con tu aprendiz?_

─¿Peter? Es bueno a pesar de su corta edad.

─_Entonces, mucho mejor, todo parece ir sobre ruedas_

─Sí. Háblame de las repercusiones de la emisión

─_Es mucho más que popular. La gente está siguiente como loca las diferentes ciudades y, según los sondeos, Storybrooke está en el trío que va a la cabeza._

─Genial

─_Entonces, ¿has localizado a tu pareja clave?_

─Es posible

─_Ten cuidado…_

─¿Qué crees que me va a pasar? Esta ciudad es solo un trabajo, después de Navidad lo único que recordaré de ella será el _mea culpa_ que habrá proporcionado.

─_Veremos si eso se mantiene dentro de diez días_

─¿Qué crees que va a cambiar en unos pocos días?

─_Nunca se sabe…El flechazo, una tempestad de nieve, un tifón…¿Qué sé yo?_

─No digas tonterías…

─_Mientras, las fiestas se acercan y has encontrado un manera para no celebrarlas de nuevo sola_

─Uno lo útil a lo agradable…En fin, lo casi agradable

─_¿Cuál es tu próxima actividad?_

─Celebran un desfile de carrozas hechas por ellos mismos, sobre todo, por los niños, por la calle principal de la ciudad.

─_Suena apasionante_─ rió Lena ─_Bueno, te dejó con tus ocupaciones_

Lena colgó y Regina suspiró: las expectativas eran grandes. Si la emisión iba tal y como decía y Storybrooke ya estaba entre las favoritas, ¿necesitaría, al fin y al cabo, a esa pareja guía? ¿O, por el contrario, podía dar otra vuelta de tuerca y distanciarse definitivamente de las otras? Era un riesgo que podría correr…

* * *

Era sorprendente ver con qué facilidad Regina ya se situaba. Cuando salió del hostal, casi mecánicamente dirigió sus pasos hacia Granny's. Los minutos que siguieron, y Regina aún no lo sabía, cambiarían su vida para siempre.

Cuando estaba llegando al restaurante, una débil voz que ya empezaba a reconocer, la llamó desde el otro lado de la calle.

─¡Regina!

La bella morena apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza cuando ya Henry corría hacia ella. El corazón de Regina se aceleró al ver que un coche venía en su dirección.

─¡Henry, para!

El pequeño apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta hacia el ruido cuando notó que era lanzado contra el suelo con un sonido sordo.

─¡HENRY!─ gritó Emma que acababa de salir corriendo del restaurante al escuchar el frenado de los neumáticos. Su sangre se heló cuando vio a su hijo en el suelo, el cuerpo de Regina protegiendo el suyo.

Los clientes y algunos viandantes corrieron hacia ellos, pero Emma los empujó para arrodillarse delante de ellos.

─¡Henry!

El pequeño parecía totalmente en shock, pero sano y salvo.

─Mamá, yo…Estoy bien…

Emma se giró entonces hacia una Regina sorprendida y casi pasmada.

─Regina, ¿todo bien? ¿Regina?

La bella morena se giró hacia Emma.

─Todo bien…¿Henry está bien?

El pequeño se giró hacia ella.

─Gracias…Usted…Me ha salvado

Henry se incorporó, a continuación Emma ayudó a Regina a hacer lo mismo.

─Gracias, muchas gracias

Sin pensarlo, y ciertamente porque el alivio era quien hablaba, Emma la estrechó entre sus brazos durante largos segundos antes de darse cuenta de su gesto y alejarse, algo avergonzada.

─Gra…Gracias…─ balbuceó

─Es normal

Y cuando ella se levantó del todo, Emma vio que su rodilla estaba ensangrentada.

─¡Está herida!

─No es nada, solo un arañazo

─¡Hay que curar eso!─ insistió la rubia

─Ella tiene razón, venga, tengo todo lo necesario en el restaurante─ aseguró Granny

─Se lo aseguro, todo está bien, de verdad. Lo importante es que Henry esté bien.

─Venga─ dijo Emma, haciendo oídos sordos

Le agarró el brazo y, ante una muchedumbre admirada y estupefacta, entraron en Granny's y la anciana las condujo a la trastienda.

─Mire, aquí tengo de todo

─Gracias, yo me ocupo─ aseguró Emma

─No tiene por qué

─Ha salvado a mi hijo, es lo menos que puedo hacer─ después se giró hacia él ─Y tú, jovencito, tenemos pendiente una charla sobre las reglas en un ciudad y la seguridad vial.

─…

Su tono se suavizó al ver que su hijo solo estaba pendiente de la sangre en la rodilla de Regina.

─Hey, todo irá bien. ¿Por qué no le traes un chocolate caliente con canela a Regina? ¿Qué te parece?

Henry se quedó mudo antes de que Regina le cogiera la mano.

─Eso me gustaría mucho, de verdad

Él asintió antes de salir de su ensimismamiento, dejando a su madre y a Regina solas

─Ok, quítese las medias

─¿Perdón?

─Hay que limpiar. De todas maneras, están rotas.

Regina dudó un momento, pero imaginó que Emma no la dejaría escapar así como así. Entonces suspiró antes de levantarse ligeramente la falda.

─¿Puede…?

─¿Qué? Oh, sí, claro, lo siento…

Emma se giró y escuchó el roce de ropa antes de que Regina carraspeara señalando que Emma ya podía darse la vuelta.

─Sí, no tiene buena pinta…─ constató Emma antes de coger un apósito y serum fisiológico. Cuando posó su mano sobre la parte alta de la pantorrilla de Regina, esta última se estremeció.

─Lo siento, tengo las manos frías…

─No…No, no, es…Nada─ balbuceó Regina, que parecía demasiado conmocionada ante ese toque oportuno.

Emma procedió a limpiar la herida meticulosamente, con tanta atención como si fuera su hijo. Durante algunos minutos, un silencio pesado reinó entre ellas, Emma posando delicadamente sus manos sobre la pierna de Regina, y esta intentando calmar el malestar, pero también los latidos de su corazón.

─Ok…No parece tan malo─ dijo Emma, satisfecha, incorporándose

─Gracias

─Ha salvado a mi hijo

─Para ser sincera, es un poco mi culpa si cruzó sin mirar…

─Conoce bien las reglas. Se arriesgó inútilmente y podría haber acabado en algo peor tanto para él como para usted.

─No le eché la culpa, aún es pequeño

─Ya…A veces soy dura con él…Siendo madre soltera y además hija de la alcaldesa, debo mostrar una conducta intachable y mi hijo también. Sus acciones recaen en la familia, las mías también. Y además, aunque siempre se diga…Las apariencias cuentan mucho.

─Es un pesado fardo para una mujer joven, así que no me puedo imaginar ese peso sobre los hombros de un pequeño de diez años.

─Es una de las únicas garantías que tengo para que todo vaya bien, incluso cuando voy desencaminada con él…

─Yo no tengo hijos, pero imagino que no todo es tan sencillo

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que tocaran a la puerta.

─¡El chocolate está listo!─ dijo la pequeña voz de Henry

─¡Ya vamos!─ sonrió Emma

Cuando salieron de la trastienda, todos los ojos se giraron hacia Regina. Esta última se sintió, de repente, incómoda ante esa excesiva atención, y Emma lo notó.

─Es usted una heroína

─¿Ah sí?

─La Salvadora

─¿La Salvadora?─ rió Regina

─¡Mi salvadora!─ sonrió Henry tendiéndole la taza humeante ─Lo siento. No debí correr de esa manera…

─No es nada, pero tu madre tiene razón, hay que revisar ciertas cosas

Intercambiaron una sonrisa.

─¿Y si nos sentamos?─ propuso Emma

Sentada a una mesa, Regina aprovechó para hacerle unas cuentas preguntas más a Emma sobre la ciudad. Entonces, la campanilla de la puerta de entrada resonó y Killian entró en el restaurante. Sin realmente saber por qué, Regina notó que Emma se tensaba ligeramente, y mucho más cuando el hombre se acercó a ellos.

─¡Hey, Swan!─ se giró entonces hacia Henry ─¡Hola, colega!

Pero Henry, tras haber esbozado una ligera sonrisa, volvió a meter su nariz en la taza, desinteresado de la llegada del joven.

─Hola Killian…─ masculló Emma

─¿Nos vemos esta noche?

Regina se sintió de repente fuera de lugar e incómoda, retorciéndose en su asiento.

─Oh, euh…No lo sé…

─No, no puedes─ respondió como si nada Henry, mientras se acababa la bebida, ante las miradas de asombro de Killian, Emma y Regina.

─¿Ah no?─ se asombró el joven

─Esta noche está Regina

La bella morena se quedó estática y desorbitó los ojos, fijando la mirada, con estupor, sobre Henry.

─¿Regina?

─Miss Mills─ respondió Henry señalando con el dedo a la joven ─La periodista. Mamá la ha invitado a cenar porque me ha salvado la vida.

─¿Ah sí? Genial.

─Casi me atropellan, pero Regina estaba ahí y me salvó

─Ah, bah…qué historia

Regina habría querido cavar un agujero y enterrarse en él. Killian, por su parte, interrogó a Emma con la mirada y la bella rubia carraspeó antes de recuperarse.

─Tiene razón─ Regina se giró hacia ella, pasmada ─Yo…He invitado a Regina a cenar…Para darle las gracias.

─Ah, ya veo…Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

─Sí, claro─ sonrió educadamente Emma

Killian se alejó, visiblemente desilusionado, y de repente Regina rompió el pesado e incómodo silencio.

─Usted…Bastaba con decirle que no

─¿Perdón?

─No estaba obligada a inventarse esa historia. ¿Por qué sencillamente decirle que no?

Emma arqueó una ceja y lanzó una mirada hacia su hijo, cuya insistente mirada no le daba elección a su madre sobre dicha cena.

─Henry tiene razón. Por lo que se ve tiene muchos más modales que yo: al menos le debo una cena. No pretendo ser La cocinera del siglo, pero quiero encarecidamente hacer esto.

─Yo…

─¡Acepte, Regina!─ suplicó Henry

Cuando vio la expresión de cachorrito, sonrió dulcemente

─Muy bien

─¡Yes!─ se entusiasmó él

─Entonces…Vamos a ello─ dijo Emma

─¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

─¿A menos que tenga otra cosa que hacer?

─ No, en realidad no.

Emma sonrió, se levantó con Henry pisándole los talones y Regina no tuvo otra sino seguir sus movimientos. Emma invitó a Regina a subir en su coche, y esos minutos de trayecto fueron los más extraños que Regina había vivido en mucho tiempo: Emma cantando a viva voz con Henry _Trouble_, de Pink, prestando poca atención al entorno. Pero, si debía ser sincera con ella misma, Regina se sentía divertida con esa situación e intrigada por esa bella rubia de pasado tumultuoso. Debía ahondar más en esa relación con Killian y ver si había una posibilidad de que Navidad los acercara…Aunque había parecido que la llegada del joven al restaurante no había alegrado mucho a Emma.

─Hemos llegado. ¿Miss Mills?

─¿Hm? Oh, perdón, estaba…Distraída

Bajó del coche y siguió a Emma al interior. La casa era bastante opulenta y bien mantenida. Apenas se tenía la impresión de que un pequeño de diez años viviera allí…Hasta que se entraba en el salón y se veían las consolas de videojuegos, los DVD y una pila de juegos de mesa.

─Ya, nos encanta jugar…A toda clase de juegos─ se explicó Emma

─Ya lo veo

─Somos muy de estar en familia. Mis padres se cogen siempre un día a la semana, a pesar de sus exigentes trabajos, para venir y pasar tiempo con su nieto.

─Comprendo y es loable por su parte

─Ellos lo criaron…Es duro cortar los lazos y yo tuve que luchar para ganarme mi plaza como madre tanto a ojos de mi hijo como de mi propia madre. Con todo lo que yo les había hecho, tenían todas las razones del mundo para desconfiar de mí.

─Puedo entenderlo

─Usted no tiene hijos

─No

─Hm…¿Soltera?

Regina la miró, divertida.

─¿Interesada?─ dijo guasona

─Curiosa. Solo busco informarme sobre la recién llegada. Deformación profesional, seguramente

─Seguramente

─Miss Mills, ¿quiere ver mi habitación?─ preguntó Henry desde lo alto de las escaleras

─Oh, euh…Con mucho gusto

─Bien, eso me deja tiempo para preparar algo. ¿Le va bien macarrones con queso?

─Perfecto─ sonrió Regina antes de subir las escaleras, siguiendo la voz del pequeño.

Entonces entró en la cueva de un verdadero niño de diez años: una cama en forma de coche de carreras, el azul y todos sus tonos sobre las paredes. Posters de las películas y series preferidas de Henry y sobre todo una gran biblioteca.

─¿Te gusta leer?

─Lo adoro. Sobre todo historias de caballeros, de dragones y de todo tipo de maleficios.

─Interesante. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, también me encantaba leer cuentos fantásticos que me llevaban a otros mundos, en los que podía ser una bruja o una reina…

─¡Sí, yo imagino que soy el más fuerte de los caballeros! Sobre un hermoso corcel blanco─ dijo lleno de orgullo

─Me lo puedo imaginar muy bien, y serías, sin duda, un muy hermoso caballero.

Henry sonrió con alegría y sus ojos brillaron imaginándose galopando hacia su castillo.

─¡Este es mi preferido!─ dijo Henry cogiendo un libro del estante ─Habla de un joven muchacho que sueña con convertirse en caballero…

─Oh, no lo conozco

─¡Puedo prestártelo si quieres!

Regina estaba conquistada por este pequeño jovenzuelo de habla franca y mirada tan expresiva. Inmersos en su conversación, no escucharon que Emma subía a buscarlos. La joven rubia no hizo ruido para observar sus interacciones. Henry era arisco y algo solitario. Tenía pocos amigos, pues era diferente a los demás: rata de biblioteca, superdotado, primero de la clase…Y sobre todo: nieto de la alcaldesa e hijo de la adjunta del sheriff.

Emma sonrió, enternecida con la escena: Regina parecía cómoda con su hijo. Se dio cuenta de que no conocía gran cosa de esa mujer, mientras que ella ya le había soltado toda su vida la noche anterior. ¿Y si Regina usaba eso para su reportaje? Aunque fuera una ciudad pequeña, no todos estaban al corriente por todo lo que había pasado…

Prefirió alejar esa idea y tocó suavemente para captar la atención de los dos.

─La cena está lista

─¡Ya vamos, mamá!

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y la joven morena se levantó, seguida de Henry y los tres bajaron al comedor.

─Espero que no sea demasiado exigente

─Como con los ojos, no tengo de qué quejarme

El plato era ordinario, estaba claro que la pasta se comería cualquier día de la semana, pero Regina en verdad no tenía la costumbre de comer tanto y sobre todo de estar tanto tiempo a la mesa, ya que comía en restaurantes o cualquier cosa rápida.

─No tengo postre, lo siento

─No pasa nada. Y para ser franca, estoy llena, estaba muy bueno. Y se ha arriesgado

─¿Ah sí?

─Soy italiana, la pasta es una religión

─¿En serio? Pero, ¡podría habérmelo dicho!

─No quería meterle una presión inútil─ sonrió Regina

─Mierda…¡Qué vergüenza si la llegó a cagar!

─Pero no la ha cagado, como usted dice, así que todo bien

Cuando Emma vio que Henry bostezaba, le hizo una señal al hijo para que fuera a acostarse. Evidentemente el pequeño, muy feliz por tener una invitada, refunfuñó su desacuerdo.

─Hey, recuerda que mañana hay clase, y tienes que acabar la carroza

─¿La carroza? Ah, sí, el desfile─ respondió Regina

─¿Va a estar allí?─ dijo alegre Henry

─Por supuesto

Emma se contuvo de decir que era mucho más por el reportaje que por un interés personal. En lugar de eso, despeinó los cabellos de su hijo.

─Venga, di buenas noches a Regina y a la cama

El pequeño asintió, se giró hacia la bella morena y tras darle las buenas noches, subió a su habitación. Cuando Emma comenzó a recoger la mesa, Regina se levantó para ayudarla.

─¿Qué?...No, no, no, usted es la invitada

─Por favor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sinceramente esto no me molesta para nada.

Emma suspiró, pero la dejó hacer y juntas recogieron. Emma metió lo que había sobrado de los macarrones en un recipiente hermético mientras que Regina tiraba los desechos a la basura.

─Miss Swan, ¿dónde coloco esto?

─Emma

─¿Perdón?

─Llámeme Emma, es menos formal. Con el Miss Swan tengo la impresión de tener 40 años.

─Bien, creo que es juego limpio…Después de todo usted me ha llamado dos veces por mi nombre─ sonrió Regina

─¿Qué?

─Lo ha dicho hace algunos minutos con Henry, y lo dijo también cuando…el incidente delante de Granny's

Emma se quedó pensando y, como si los hechos le acabaran de golpear en pleno rostro, desorbitó los ojos casi de espanto.

─¡Oh, mierda, lo siento! Era…En fin, solo era…por el pánico

─No pasa nada

─…

─Miss Swan, le aseguro que no hay ningún problema

─Entonces llámeme Emma─ sonrió ella traviesa

Regina, divertida, suspiró ligeramente.

─Muy bien, _Emma. _Siempre que usted siga usando el mío

─¡Trato hecho, _Regina_!

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Henry bajara las escaleras apresuradamente.

─¡Mamá!

Las dos jóvenes, sorprendidas, se sobresaltaron.

─¿Henry? ¿Qué?

─¡Está nevando!

Emma sonrió aliviada.

─¡Me has asustado, idiota! Estamos a comienzos de diciembre, no es nada sorprendente─ se giró hacia Regina ─Estaba anunciado una ola de frío.

─¡No, nieva de verdad, mira!

Emma echó una ojeada por la ventana.

─Oh, vaya…Mierda, cuánto ha caído en dos horas

Regina la siguió y, sin prestar atención, se acercó tanto que se pegó a la espalda de Emma para mirar también por ventana.

─Oh…No debería tardar en volver al hostal

Emma se giró y se dio de cara con ella.

─Oups, perdón…─ dio un paso hacia un lado, las mejillas sonrosadas por esa repentina proximidad ─Yo…La llevaré…Henry, tú te quedas aquí

El pequeño arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír.

─Me asombraría que pudieras ir muy lejos…La nieve llega hasta la mitad de las ruedas.

Emma, sin decir una palabra, cogió su abrigo y salió, bajo la mirada inquieta de Regina.

─¿No corre peligro?

─Oh no, solo el riesgo de un resfriado.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Emma volvió, cubierta de copos de nieve. Se sacudió y tembló.

─Mierda, calor no hace

─¿Entonces?

─La buena noticia es que no parece que sea un impedimento para los días que vienen. Hay posibilidad de que mañana todo esté despejado.

─¿La mala?

─Por esta noche, es imposible

─¿Imposible?

─No voy a correr el riesgo de conducir de noche con la que cae.

─Pero…¿Y yo?

─Bah…Solo veo una solución: se quedará a dormir esta noche aquí

─…

─Nada de pánico, tengo ropa y lo necesario para la higiene. Francamente, conozco el sitio y el tiempo, y no arriesgaré mi vida ni la suya para que vaya a dormir a un hostal. Y dicho sea de paso, la cama del cuarto de invitados es mucho mejor.

─Muy bien─ resopló Regina ─Yo tampoco pretendo arriesgar mi vida

─¡Bien! ¡Se queda, genial!

─Hey, tú deberías estar en la cama desde hace tiempo. ¡Venga!

El pequeño midió entonces su entusiasmo antes de subir de tres en tres los escalones.

─Bueno…Le enseño donde va a dormir

─Entendido

Subieron a la primera planta, y Emma se detuvo delante de una puerta.

─Esta es mi habitación, voy a buscarle algo para dormir.

La curiosidad empujó a Regina a echar un ojo en la estancia para ver cómo era y cuando escuchó que Emma regresaba, se volvió a colocar como estaba, fingiendo no haberse movido.

─Tome, espero que le sirva. No tengo gran cosa y no soy muy friolera…

Ella le pasó un short gris y una camiseta ancha.

─Perfecto, gracias

Aliviada, Emma la condujo a la planta superior.

─Tiene un pequeño cuarto de baño, pero si desea tomar un baño antes que una ducha, le prestaré el mío─ abrió la puerta y una habitación bastante sencilla y sobria se ofreció ante ella ─Todavía no está acabada. Aún trabajo en la decoración. Es posible que se convierta en la habitación de Henry cuando sea más grande

─Buena idea

─Oh, tiene en el armario mantas extras. Toallas limpias en el cuarto de baño. En uno de los cajones, hay un cepillo de dientes y dentífrico.

─Gracias, Emma

─Imagino que mañana tiene cosas que hacer. En cuanto las carreteras estén despejadas, la llevaré al centro de la ciudad

─Ningún problema

─Bien…Buenas noches

─Buenas noches, Emma

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Emma diera un paso hacia atrás y Regina cerrara la puerta. Ella se quedó unos segundos con la mano sobre la puerta, antes de girarse hacia la habitación. Se desvistió y dejó sus cosas sobre la mecedora que había en una esquina. Se puso el short y la camiseta, otra vez poco habituada a llevar esas cosas, ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar pijamas de satén, camisones más femeninos, pero bueno…_Allá donde fueres, haz lo que vieres_, pensó ella.

Se acostó en la cama y tuvo que darle la razón a Emma: esa cama era mucho más cómoda que la del hostal, incluso agradable. Había sido un día duro y por eso se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no creyó sino haber dormido unos minutos. Solo la luz del día, entrando a través de las cortinas, la despertó definitivamente. Miró su reloj: casi eran las nueve de la mañana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido tanto. Se levantó y de repente un buen olor a tortitas calientes le entró por la nariz. Bajó y se encontró a Henry degustando su desayuno y a Emma acabando una pila de tortitas.

─¡Hey, hola Regina!

─¡Regina!

─Buenos días a todo el mundo

Emma se quedó pasmada durante uno segundos ante la apariencia de la bella morena: era la primera vez que veía sus piernas, desmaquillada y con el pelo revuelto. Y debía reconocer que estaba bien lejos de ser desagradable a la vista.

─¿Emma?

─Hm…Oh, perdón, euh…¿Quiere desayunar?

─Con mucho gusto

Sin esperar, Emma depositó delante de ella un plato guarnecido con tres tortitas. Regina sonrió y cuando Henry le pasó el sirope de arce lo aceptó con gusto.

─Hey, Regina, he tenido una idea para el reportaje

─¿Ah sí?─ dijo divertida la bella morena arqueando una ceja ─Dime

─¿Y si viene conmigo a la escuela? Así podrá ver las carrozas casi terminadas

─Henry, no estoy segura de que Regina tenga tiempo para eso…

─La verdad es que…Es una muy buena idea─ dijo Regina, para gran sorpresa de Emma

─¿Lo cree?

─Sí, desde la concepción hasta el final, lo encuentro interesante

─¡Yes! ¡Mis compañeros se pondrán muy celosos!

─Henry, ve a prepararte, por favor, dentro de un rato salimos

─Okayyyyyyy…─ canturreó mientras bajaba del taburete y subía a las prisas las escaleras dejando a Emma y Regina solas

─¿Algún problema?─ preguntó Regina

─¿Perdón?

─No parece que vea bien que vaya a la escuela

─Es solo que…No quiero que Henry aparezca en su reportaje─ Emma suspiró y se sentó frente a Regina ─Aún tengo ese miedo de que su padre aparezca un día y reclame sus derechos

─¿No la abandonó incluso antes del nacimiento de su hijo?

─Sí, lo sé, es un miedo idiota, pero…Creo que siempre tendré esa duda….Hasta que Henry no tenga edad para decidir por él solo, prefiero no exponerlo.

─Es comprensible y respetaré su elección

Emma echó una ojeada hacia la ventana.

─La nieve empieza a derretirse, en una hora deberían estar las carreteras practicables.

─El tiempo para prepararme. Voy a llamar a Peter para que se una conmigo en la ciudad─ se levantó, con el plato vacío en la mano que Emma tomó, acto que hizo que sus dedos se tocaron y se estremeciera. Sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra y durante una fracción de segundo, Emma creyó que Regina se acercaría…Pero finalmente la bella morena carraspeó antes de retroceder ─Voy a prepararme

─Sí…Yo también…

Regina desapareció y Emma se golpeó la frente con la mano.

─Mierda, pero, ¿qué coño haces, Swan?

No debía aventurarse en eso, era arriesgado…Arriesgado y totalmente inútil: ellas no tenían nada en común. Ella amaba la calma y la naturaleza, los paseos a orillas del agua; Regina era una hija de la ciudad, acunada por las sirenas de la policía y las pitas. Además, una vez haya acabado su reportaje, Regina se volvería a marchar a Nueva York y Emma no tenía intención de entablar una relación a distancia.

En cuanto a Regina, de nada que hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación, soltó un suspiro que estaba conteniendo desde la cocina sin saberlo. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, Emma Swan era una mujer magnífica, con un fuerte carácter y un recorrido atípico. Y para coronarlo todo, Henry era un muchacho adorable con quien enseguida había creado un lazo. Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza: no, tenía que parar con esto. No tenía tiempo, no debía tener tiempo. Aunque Emma era más que deseable, no debía olvidar su objetivo principal.

A pesar de todo, las últimas horas regresaban sin cesar a la mente de Regina: comer en una mesa en familia, compartir un momento de complicidad con Henry…Con Emma. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el ruido de su teléfono.

─¿Diga?

─_Regina, ¿dónde está? Estoy tocando a su puerta desde hace diez minutos_

─Oh…No estoy ahí

─_¿Ah no?_

─Yo…Me levanté con la aurora…Salí a pasear y…He tenido una idea

─_¿Cúal?_

─Únase conmigo en la escuela elemental de Storybrooke

─_¿Por qué?_

─No haga preguntas, venga

─_De acuerdo, jefa_

Regina colgó y bajó encontrándose ya a Henry y Emma listos para salir.

─Las carreteras han sido despejadas, podemos irnos

─Muy bien

─¡Regina, es guay que venga!

─Estoy contenta de ir, de verdad

Subieron los tres al coche de la bella rubia y se dirigieron a la escuela de Henry. Cuando se detuvieron delante, fue el pequeño quien guió a las dos mujeres hacia el gimnasio donde estaban colocadas las carrozas para el desfile que tendría lugar a finales de semana. Regina estaba impresionada por las carrozas presentes: partiendo de remolques, algunas carrozas ya estaban casi acabadas.

─¡Esa es la mía!─dijo Henry señalando con el dedo una carroza que representaba el polo norte con la nieve de poliestireno, una casa de madera, un iglú, e incluso pingüinos pescando en un agujero del hielo.

─¡Es magnífica!

─Lleva semanas en eso─ le susurró Emma ─Le ha dedicado mucho tiempo

─Se nota, es magnífica

─¡Regina, venga!─ gritó Henry desde el otro lado del gimnasio, cerca de su carroza. Regina no perdió un minuto y se unió a él, bajo la mirada atenta de Emma

Algunos minutos más tarde, llegó Peter, cámara en mano.

─No grabe a mi hijo. Y si no tiene elección, lo corta en montaje, ¿entendido?

─Bien, madame─ El tono incisivo de Emma no deja elección a Peter ─Ok. Es una suerte que Regina tenga oportunidad de venir a grabar aquí

─Oh, cuando mi hijo tiene una idea en mente…─ dijo irónica Emma

─Regina ha tenido suerte de llegar justo aquí

─Oh, bah, no le ha costado tanto. Yo no tenía la intención de arriesgar mi vida para llevarla al hostal─ sonrió Emma

─Euh…¿Qué? En fin, quiero decir…Sí, seguro. Si usted no hubiera estado ahí…

─Ciertamente ha dormido mejor en mi casa que en el hostal. Adoro a Granny, pero sus colchones están fofos y sus somieres chirrían.

Peter frunció el ceño, pero se contuvo de dar ninguna observación. Se unió a Regina y le dijo las instrucciones de Emma con respecto a Henry.

─Ah, sí, estoy al corriente, también me lo ha dicho.

─Hm…

─¿Algún problema, Peter?

─No, no…Por cierto, ¿cómo ha llegado tan rápido?

─Oh, euh…El sheriff, me lo he cruzado de camino. Yo buscaba a Miss Swan y me dijo que ella se encontraba aquí con su hijo. Pensé que sería buena ocasión para hacer un barrido por los niños. Después de todo, Navidad está hecha para ellos, ¿no?

─Exacto. Astuto de su parte y el sheriff cayó en el momento oportuno─ dijo él, suspicaz

─Sí, eso seguro. Bueno, al trabajo.

Y eso hicieron Peter y Regina: durante toda la mañana, se quedaron cerca de los niños y de las carrozas. Peter, muchas veces, miró discretamente las interacciones entre Henry y Regina, presintiendo que algo pasaba. Cogió discretamente varias veces su teléfono para grabarlos juntos, y también a Regina con Emma, quien a menudo se ponía al lado de la morena explicándose mutuamente cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. De esa manera, Emma anunció que el desfile tendría lugar el fin de semana siguiente, que para la ocasión toda la ciudad salía a la calle y las carrozas desfilaban por la calle principal, después habría una pequeña fiesta con puestos atendidos por los mismos niños: dulces caseros, bebidas, pero también talleres hechos para y por los niños. Era Navidad anticipada.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, Henry impuso la presencia de Regina y Emma no tuvo elección sino de invitarla a ella y a Peter. Pero este último declinó la invitación, diciendo que tenía que hacer los primeros rushs de la emisión antes de que fuera lanzada esa misma noche.

Y de esa forma, Regina, Henry y Emma se encaminaron al Granny's.

─¡Oh, Miss Mills! ¿Cómo está usted?

─Bien. Gracias─ sonrió Regina a la anciana que acababa de salir de detrás del mostrador para acercarse a ellas.

─La gente no habla sino de lo que pasó ayer y de su gesto

─Oh, bien…Yo…Fue algo normal

─¡Es mi salvadora!─ dijo Henry, orgulloso

─Oh, tú, jovencito, espero que tu madre te haya dado un rapapolvo…

El muchacho se encogió entonces sobre sí mismo y se dirigió a una mesa, mientras que Emma se acercaba a la anciana.

─No te preocupes, creo no volverá a hacer nada parecido tan pronto

Después ellas se unieron a Henry.

─Entonces, ¿qué pedimos?

─Lo de siempre para mí─ sonrió Emma

─¿Lo de siempre?─ pregunto Regina, abriendo la carta

─Hamburguesa de queso con bacón, patatas fritas y refresco

Regina hizo una mueca

─Hm, no gracias…

Algunos minutos más tarde, llegó el pedido y Emma salivaba de antemano. Cuando vio la ensalada César de Regina, sonrió

─¿Es de las de mantener la línea? Por la tele, supongo…

─No, en realidad no. Pero si tengo que elegir, prefiero cosas más sanas.

─¡Eso es porque nunca ha probado las hamburguesas de Granny!

─Usted no ha probado nunca los perritos de casa Francis

─No, pero estoy segura de que no superan a las hamburguesas

Regina arqueó una ceja, divertida.

─No es de dejarles la última palabra a los demás

─En realidad no─ sonrió Emma ─Pruebe

─¿Perdón?

─Venga, muerda un poquito

─Pero…

─¿Qué? Aún no la he tocado…

Regina adquirió una expresión circunspecta antes de que Henry dijera

─¡Venga, Regina, le va a encantar!

La joven se sintió entonces acorralada y tomó el plato de Emma antes de cortar un trozo y llevárselo a la boca con un tenedor y volver a poner el plato delante de Emma. Se lo comió y los Swan la miraban atentamente para ver su reacción.

─¿Y?

─…

─Sea franca

Regina tragó y se giró hacia Emma.

─Efectivamente está muy buena

─¡Ah, ah! ¡Se lo había dicho!─ sonrió orgullosa Emma

─Pero los perritos de casa Francis están también a la misma altura

─Ya, fácil decirlo, solo tenemos sus palabra

─Un día la llevaré

─¿Volverá?─ dijo entusiasmado Henry ─Tras el reportaje, ¿va a volver?

─Oh, euh…

─Es aún muy pronto para decirlo, Henry─ respondió Emma para salvar a Regina de una respuesta vaga.

─Oh…

Regina no dijo nada, para no hacer una promesa que seguramente no iba a cumplir. Porque sí, después de Storybrooke, ella se marcharía a Nueva York. En lugar de eso, comenzó a degustar su ensalada y la conversación se centró en los preparativos de Navidad.

─Mamá y yo tenemos la costumbre de tomarnos un chocolate caliente al borde del lago. ¿Ha estado en el lago, Regina?

─No, aún no…

─¡Podría enseñárselo!─ dijo alegre el pequeño

─Henry, ella está ocupada…

─Bah, es para su reportaje, así lo ve todo

─Ya…¿Estás enamorado o qué?

Henry entonces se tensó, sus orejas adquirieron un color púrpura.

─¡No digas tonterías!─ se enfadó

─Bromeaba, Henry…

─¡Yaaaaaaa! ¡Además, eres tú la que estás enamorada!

Emma se calló y miró a su hijo, tan incrédula como Regina.

─¿Qu…Qué? Pero, ¿qué…? ¡Tonterías!

─¡Ves, no es guay!

─Ok, ok…Lo siento

Henry se puso de morros antes de que Regina pusiera su mano sobre la de él.

─Eres demasiado joven para mí, pero si tuviera tu edad, me habría sentido honrada

Con algo más de ánimo, Henry se enderezó

─¿De verdad?

─Eres un pequeño encantador, atento, bien educado e inteligente. Eres el hombre ideal, ya sabes. Cuando crezcas, tendrás tal éxito que tu madre tendrá problemas.

Henry sonrió antes de atacar con fervor su hamburguesa. Emma se inclinó hacia Regina y le susurró un "Gracias" que hizo sonreír a la bella morena. La comida transcurrió en calma entre risas y descripciones de la ciudad y de las actividades que faltaban. Después, llegó el momento del postre y Ruby se hizo presente, carta en mano, y la mirada insistente fija en Regina.

─¿Qué queréis?

─Un banana Split para Henry y para mí. ¿Regina?

─Hm…Una crep de chocolate.

─Muy bien, ya os lo traigo─ sonrió la bella camarera guiñándole discretamente un ojo a Regina, pero no pasó por alto para Emma.

─Entonces…Veo que ha se ha mezclado con el populacho local

─¿Hm?

─Ruby

─Oh…

─Se rumorea que cenaron juntas

─¿Ah sí? Las noticias corren rápido aquí

─Digamos que es una pequeña ciudad y que todo el mundo se conoce…Así que cuando una extraña aparece…

─Efectivamente pasamos la noche juntas

─La noche…

Regina sonrió

─¿Celosa?

─¿Qué? No, usted hace lo que quiere…Quiero decir, ¡Ruby es una gran chica!

─Así es. Pasé una excelente noche

─…

Ella no sabía por qué, pero la expresión ausente y algo ceñuda de Emma la había sorprendido tanto como le gustaba, sin saber de verdad la razón. Cuando Ruby regresó con los postres, Regina no se privó en insistir con su sonrisa hacia la bella camarera. Emma entonces tragó en seco antes de hundir su nariz en su postre sin decir una palabra más.

Cuando el almuerzo acabó, Regina se separó de los Swan para pulir su reportaje. Prometió volver a la escuela para poder seguir los últimos preparativos de su carroza antes del desfile.

─Bien, hasta luego, entonces─ dijo Emma

─Hasta luego

Pero antes de salir de Granny's

─¡Regina, espere!

La bella morena se giró, al igual que Emma, más por curiosidad que por interés, pero cuando vio que era Ruby quien corría hacia Regina, desvió la mirada, molesta.

─¿Sí?

─Hey…Me decía…¿Qué hace esta noche? ¿Le apetece una copa…o…una cena?

Regina sonrió, conmovida por tener tanta atención por parte de la hermosa camarera. ¿Pero debía dejarse seducir? ¿Qué mal había? En definitiva, no gran cosa, entonces, ¿por qué vacilaba? Su celebridad podría salir perjudicada, pero no era eso…Había otra cosa, algo más profundo, pero a lo que todavía no sabía ponerle nombre.

─¿Y…?

─Hm, ¿por qué no? Sí, por supuesto

─¡Guay! Nos vemos por fuera del Granny's en…¿dos horas?

Regina miró su reloj y sonrió

─Perfecto

Ruby le cogió la mano y le depositó un beso, para gran sorpresa de Regina, mientras que Emma, que había asistido con discreción a toda la escena, reviró los ojos, divertida por la empresa de su amiga. Después salió del restaurante y algunos segundos después, Regina hizo lo mismo.

─Definitivamente, parece que se llevaban bien─ dijo Emma con un tono socarrón

─Ciertamente…Quizás encuentre finalmente un encanto a Maine

─Ah, ah…Ya…Un encanto…

Regina no sabía por qué, pero la actitud de Emma era extraña. ¿Estaba molesta de que Ruby coqueteara con ella? Después de todo, ellas eran mejores amigas…Quizás tenía miedo de que Regina se aprovechara de ella. Sin embargo, ella tenía la impresión de que más bien era Ruby quien se aprovechaba de ella y no a la inversa.

─Bueno, buen resto del día, Emma. Nos vemos mañana

─¿Mañana?

─Le prometí a Henry que pasaría de nuevo por su escuela para ver los avances de la carroza

─Ah, sí, es verdad. Probablemente yo no estaré. Pienso dejar a Henry y marchar a la comisaría.

─Oh, ok. Entonces…Hasta pronto.

Regina se alejó y cuando regresó a su habitación, envió la próxima emisión, centrada en la carroza de Henry. Satisfecha con su trabajo, se recostó para descansar, pero su teléfono sonó.

─¿Diga?

─_Regina, soy Glass_

─Oh, jefe, qué honor

─_Quería felicitarle por el índice de audiencia de las primeras emisiones. No sé si se lo han dicho, pero sus reportajes han conseguido un gran éxito, se encuentra entre los favoritos._

─Me alegra mucho. ¿Usted lo dudaba?

─_No, evidentemente que no. Sabía que la calidad estaría. Y estoy contento también de que haya abandonada esa idea del escándalo_

─¿Quién dice que la he abandonado?

─_Ciertamente no lo necesita. Se lo he dicho, de momento es la número 1_

─Es ese "de momento" lo que no me tranquiliza. Quiero asegurarme el primer puesto hasta el final.

─_Regina…_

─No se preocupe, sé lo que hago

─_Cambiemos de tema. Me gustaría que Peter hiciera los próximos montajes._

─¿Por qué?

─_Me gustaría que él se forme a su lado. Además, es más que capaz de encargarse de eso en su lugar._

─…

─_Regina, no la estoy alejando, solo quiere formar junto a una de las mejores a un joven prometedor que, probablemente, firme con nosotros después de esta emisión._

─Dorarme la píldora no sirve de nada

─…

─Muy bien, muy bien. Se las dejaré hacer a partir de ahora

─_Perfecto. Continúe así, la emisión nunca ha tenido tanto alcance._

─¡Bien, jefe!─ sonrió Regina

Colgó la llamada con un gusto amargo en la boca: se sentía timada y desposeída de su emisión, pero al mismo tiempo, eso le dejaría mucho más tiempo para encontrar escenas, planos y temas para llenar los próximos días. Dejando eso de lado, se relajó tomando una ducha y vistiéndose para esa noche pensando en la cena que iba a tener con Ruby. Se preguntó hasta dónde podría llegar con ella antes de que las cosas se complicaran demasiado. ¿Podría permitirse coquetear con ella? ¿Pasar una o más noches con ella? ¿Lo quería de verdad? ¿Era un juego? Y así fuera, ¿quién estaba finalmente jugando?

Cuando llegó la hora, Regina cogió su abrigo, su bolso y se reunió con Ruby que ya la esperaba en la terraza de Granny's.

─Hey, en punto

─Como siempre. Entonces, ¿qué había previsto?

─Esta vez no seré muy original, le propongo el Granny's

─¿De verdad? ¿Creía que no quería estar en su lugar de trabajo?

─A veces hay que hacer excepciones. Además…He terminado más tarde de lo previsto, así que siento mis pintas.

─No pasa nada. Vamos.

Ruby abrió camino y Regina la siguió. Se sorprendió al no ver a nadie dentro.

─Pero…

─Oh…Olvide decírselo. El Granny's cierra antes los jueves─ sonrió ella

─¿Ha abierto el restaurante solo para nosotras?

Como única respuesta, Ruby sonrió antes de invitarla a sentarse.

─Quizás. Evidentemente, no hay carta esta noche, pero espero que la selección de que he hecho le guste

─No tengo ninguna duda

─Entonces, ya vengo

Ruby se eclipsó algunos segundos en la cocina, dejando a una Regina divertida. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que la bella camarera regresó rápidamente con dos platos hondos.

─Parmentier de salmón. Es mi especialidad

─¿De verdad?

─Pruébelo y ya me dice

Regina se llevó un poco a la boca. Y evidentemente no pasó por alto señalar el logro de la joven.

─Escuché decir que ha pasado la mañana en la escuela de Henry. El desfile de carrozas es una de las actividades más bonitas de la ciudad.

─Efectivamente

─Es bastante madrugadora…

─La nieve no me ayudó a que pudiera dormir hasta más tarde

─¿Cómo es eso?

─Miss Swan me acogió en su casa

Ruby arqueó una ceja.

─¿Ha dormido en casa de Emma?

─Tras el incidente con Henry, me invitaron a comer en su casa. Pero durante la noche, la nieve cayó intensamente, impidiéndome volver al hostal. Ella, amablemente, me propuso quedarme a dormir.

─Ah, ya veo…─ Ruby se pellizcó el labio inferior ─¡Vuelvo con otro plato!

Algunos minutos más tarde, Ruby volvió de nuevo con dos platos.

─Bourguignon

─Oh…Estoy impresionada

─¿Por qué? ¿Piensa que solo comemos cereales y carne de caza?─ dijo irónica Ruby

─En absoluto

─Estaba de broma. Entonces, dígame qué piensa

Regina saboreó con placer.

─Perfecto. Realmente es la reina de los fogones

─Es mi trabajo─ sonrió Ruby ─Como dice mi abuela, soy un buen partido.

─Me lo imagino

─Aunque tendría que encontrar a la persona adecuada. Esto es algo limitado, sobre todo para una persona como yo.

─¿Cómo usted?

─Bisexual

─Oh…

─¿Algún problema?

─Ninguno, pero efectivamente, cuando se vive en un pequeño pueblo de Maine, las posibilidades son limitadas

─Somos más de lo que cree…

─¿Ah sí?

─Emma

Regina se tensó y miró fijamente a Ruby

─¿Perdón?

─Síp─ dijo Ruby mientras bebía un gran sorbo de su refresco

─¿No le traerá problemas si se entera de que habla de ella con una desconocida?

─Emma no tiene ningún problema con eso, y todo el mundo está al corriente. Es más, creía que usted lo sabía, tras haber pasado la noche en su casa. Es sorprendente que no le haya hablado.

─Quizás porque ni amigas somos. Apenas nos conocemos.

─Y sin embargo la invita a dormir a su casa─ sonrió Ruby ─Pero no tengo ningún problema con eso. Emma y yo somos amigas, y jamás nos pisaremos el terreno la una a la otra.

─¿Qué quiere decir?

─Si acaso usted y Emma…En fin, ya sabe, si hay un interés común…

─Pare, no es el caso.

─¿De verdad? Me preguntó si es recíproco

─¿Y eso qué significa?

─Usted es completamente el tipo de Emma, ya sabe

Regina estalló en una carcajada.

─Claro, desde luego…Me alegra sobremanera.

─No es broma. Ella es bastante salvaje a menudo. Así que saber que la ha alojado…Es muy sorprendente.

─Para decir la verdad, fue Henry quien insistió, su madre no hizo sino seguir sus deseos.

─Mucho mejor si tiene a su hijo en el bolsillo

Regina reviró los ojos.

─¿Está usted celosa?

─Un poco sí. Pero es verdad que no puedo competir con Emma─ sonrió ─Aceptaré mi derrota

─¿Competición? ¿Derrota? ¿Acaso soy una batalla que se puede ganar?

─Bien lejos de mí esa idea. Usted tiene mucha clase para liarse con una pueblerina

─Entonces, ¿qué espera de mí? ¿De nosotras?

Ruby sonrió

─No espero nada. Solo quiero lo que me puedan dar

─¿Se contentaría con una relación sin mañana…?

─Ya lo he hecho. Y a usted, ¿eso le molestaría?

─En realidad no…

Ruby sonrió y le cena siguió bajo un ambiente ligero. La hora tardía y las primeras señales de sueño en Regina indicaron que era hora de volver a casa. Ruby se propuso para acompañar a Regina al hostal y, al llegar frente al inmueble, la bella camarera se colocó frente a la morena.

─Bien, ha sido una velada encantadora…Una vez más

─Efectivamente

Ruby alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Regina y, sin aviso, se acercó y pegó lánguidamente sus labios a los de ella. Regina no la rechazó, aunque estaba sorprendida por su gesto, sino que al contrario, posó sus manos sobre las caderas de Ruby. Pero algunos segundos más tarde, ella la apartó educadamente.

─Ruby…

─¿No esta noche?─ sonrió ella

─No esta noche

─Dígame que al menos habrá una noche…

─…

Ruby suspiró, pero sonrió de todas maneras.

─Ok, ya veo…

─Ruby, yo…

─No, no, al menos ha sido honesta de parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

─…

─Dígame simplemente una cosa: ¿Es por su fama? ¿Por la distancia? O solo…¿por otra persona?

─Ninguna de las tres. Aunque, tengo que ser franca, dudé antes de aceptar estas cenas, precisamente porque soy una persona de notoriedad pública en Nueva York…

─Pero, no es eso, ¿verdad?

─No, es…Complicado. Es otra cosa.

Ruby sonrió y suspiró de nuevo.

─Bien, al menos he tenido la oportunidad de besarla…─ Regina se sonrojó y Ruby siguió ─No se preocupe, nada cambiará y no le haré sentir que me dio la patada. Sé reconocer mi derrota y le agradezco el haber sido sincera.

─Lo siento una vez más

─Son cosas sobre las que no se manda, lo acepto. Aunque no lo éramos antes, quedamos como…¿amigas?

─Con mucho gusto─ suspiró Regina, aliviada

─Muy bien…Buenas noches, Regina. Hasta mañana

─Hasta mañana

Y Ruby se marchó, sola, y Regina la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al doblar una esquina. Ella suspiró antes de subir a su habitación. Lo que no supo es que toda esa escena había sido seguida por un testigo…Testigo que, sin quererlo, desencadenaría muchas cosas en los días siguientes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al despertarse, Emma no se imaginaba que su día iba a adquirir una importancia capital. Como todas las mañanas, se levantó, preparó el desayuno de su hijo y el suyo. Se preocupó de que estuviera listo a tiempo, después lo acompañó a la escuela donde tenía que acabar con los últimos preparativos antes del desfilé del día siguiente.

Después, pasaba siempre a coger su chocolate caliente con canela en Granny's antes de instalarse en su mesa en la comisaría. A continuación, hojeaba algunos casos que tenía en la mesa: vecinos pocos respetuosos, accidentes de coche, deterioros debido a la intemperie. Pero para hoy lo que más prisa corría era la caída abundante de nieve en esos últimos días. Muchos temían que el desfile de carrozas no pudiera celebrarse, otros pedían ayudan para despejar sus jardines, las entradas a los garajes…

―Hey, qué madrugadora esta mañana…―dijo David mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

―Ya, he tenido que llevar a Henry al cole…

―Ah, las carrozas…Hablando de eso, el tiempo parece que será clemente hasta el fin de semana…Deberíamos tener calma en el desfile. He cogido a Leroy y a sus hombres para que despejen de aquí a mañana el mayor número de calles.

―Eso evitará que se emborrache desde por la mañana―sonrió Emma

David rió antes de ocupar su sitio, los pies sobre la mesa, imitando a su hija.

―Por cierto…Esa periodista parece que se ha aclimatado bastante a las costumbres locales―sonrió ―Estoy contento de que se sienta bien aquí, tenía miedo de que apareciera con una maleta cargada de prejuicios y mal humor. Después de todo, no se puede decir que Maine sea el destino ideal para los de ciudad.

Emma lo miró, sonriendo

―Sí…Se acomoda bien

―Más de lo que crees

―¿De qué hablas?

David quitó los zapatos de su mesa y se inclinó hacia su hija, casi obligando a Emma a inclinarse a su vez y poner la oreja.

―Estaba haciendo mi ronda anoche como todas las noches…Y al pasar por delante del hostal, vi a Regina Mills

―¿Y qué? No es nada nuevo, se hospeda allí

―Lo que es sorprendente es que no estaba sola…

Ya prestando más atención, Emma se inclinó un poco más

―¿Y?

―Ruby estaba con ella y estaban…muy cerca…De verdad muy cerca, si ves por dónde van los tiros.

Emma se enderezó y desorbitó los ojos.

―¿Ah sí? Es…Bah…Está bien. En fin, creo…Mejor para ella, para ellas. Si es lo que quieren, ya son adultas, después de todo.

―Sí…Espero que Ruby sepa lo que está haciendo…Sería desafortunado que hablaran de Storybrooke por algo que no se atuviera a las fiestas de invierno.

Emma se incorporó, con aire pensativo…Sí, durante el resto de la mañana, no dijo nada más, hundiéndose en los expedientes que la esperaban, escrutando la hora para no hacer esperar a su hijo. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora, se puso su chaqueta y, sin esperar, se fue a esperar a su hijo a la puerta de la escuela.

―Hey, entonces, ¿todo acabado?

―Sí, casi

―¡Guay! ¡Debes estar más tranquilo!―Pero al ver la expresión de desilusión de su hijo, ella perdió su sonrisa ―O no. ¿Algún problema?

―Regina no ha venido…Lo había prometido.

―Oh…―Emma se quedó sin saber qué decir: pensó en las palabras de su padre y en el hecho de que las había visto a las dos delante del hostal, bastante toconas…¿Acaso se les habría pegado las sábanas? ―Hey, no es grave, supongo que está bastante cansada. Desde su llegada, no ha parado.

―…

―Henry, te ha dado su palabra. Puede que vaya por la tarde…

―Ya…Espero, quiero de verdad que vea el resultado

―Vendrá

Emma hacía pocas promesas que no iba a cumplir, sobre todo a su hijo, pero esta la cumpliría como fuera.

Y como todos los mediodías desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, se dirigieron al Granny's. Emma no puedo evitar lanzar una ojeada hacia el mostrador y vio a Ruby en plena faena. Desvió enseguida la vista para dirigirse a una mesa con su hijo donde se sentaron.

―¡Hey, hola a los dos!―dijo Ruby

―¡Hola!

―Supongo que tomareis lo de siempre

―¡Exacto!

Ante el silencio de Emma, Ruby se giró hacia ella.

―¿Todo bien?

―Sí…

Pero ante la cara de pocos amigos de su amiga, Ruby no insistió más y se fue a pedir la comanda. Después, de repente la campanilla de la puerta sonó, haciendo que Emma alzara la cabeza y se crispara al ver a entrar a Regina.

La bella morena se dirigió directamente al mostrador y saludó a Ruby, quien hizo lo mismo, antes de girar su rostro y encontrarse con el rostro de Emma. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia ella y su hijo.

―Hola, buenos días familia Swan

―No ha venido esta mañana…

―¡Henry!―dijo Emma ―Lo siento…―dijo ella girándose hacia Regina

―Oh…No pasa nada. Henry, te lo prometí e iré. He tenido trabajo esta mañana…Pero tengo toda la tarde para pasarla contigo.

―¿De verdad?―el rostro del pequeño se iluminó de esperanza ―¡Guay!

―Prometido. Almuerzo y enseguida soy toda tuya.

―¡Puede comer con nosotros!

―Henry, stop

―Oh, no, no, Henry, no quiero abusar. Almorzad en familia, nos vemos más tarde.

―Oh…

Ante la decepción de su hijo, Emma se sintió en la obligación de invitar a Regina.

―Quédese, en serio

―Yo…¿Está segura?

―Venga―sonrió Emma que se echó a un lado para que ella se sentara a su lado. Regina aceptó entonces y Henry casi aplaudía de excitación.

―Entonces, Henry, ¿has avanzado mucho?

―Sí, aún nos queda poner algunos detalles. Tenemos que hacer flores de papel.

―Interesante. Estoy ansiosa para que me lo enseñes.

―Aquí están los platos―Ruby se giró entonces hacia Regina ―Hey, hola―Regina hizo una ligera señal con la mano ―¿Vas a tomar algo?

―Hm… ¿fish&chips?

―¡Hecho!―dijo Ruby dándole unos golpecitos a Regina en el hombro, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Emma.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Ruby regresó y puso el plato delante de Regina, y la comida transcurrió en calma. Sin embargo, Emma no pudo evitar lanzar algunas miradas hacia Ruby mientras ponía la oreja para escuchar el diálogo entre su hijo y Regina.

―Podría enseñarle cómo se hace

―¡Por supuesto que sí!

―Mamá sabe

―¿Hm? Perdón, ¿decías?

―Hablaba de las flores de papel

―Ah…Sí, sé hacerlas

―Parece ida, ¿me equivoco?―dijo divertida Regina ―¿Otra vez ese…Leroy?

Emma rió

―No, por una vez, no

―Mamá, voy al baño

―Entonces…¿Pasó una buena velada?

―¿Perdón?

―Con Ruby

Regina arqueó una ceja.

―¿Lo sabe?

―Es una ciudad pequeña…

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero antes de poder responder, Ruby regresó.

―¿Postre?

―No, gracias, se me ha ido el apetito―dijo secamente Emma

―Regina, ¿postre?

―Un café

―Enseguida―sonrió Ruby

―Su interés en mis noches es un poco insistente―sonrió Regina

―Soy curiosa, es todo. Ruby es mi amiga, la conozco bien…Me pregunto lo que ve en una mujer como usted, es todo.

―¿Una mujer como yo?―dijo Regina asombrada

―Ya sabe: una cosmopolita que ama la circulación, el ruido, las lentejuelas y el mundo. Bueno, aunque, tiene el derecho a divertirse…

Ofuscada, Regina le habló de frente

―¿Discúlpeme? ¿Cómo se atreve?

―Hey, no se enfade, no la estoy juzgando…Ruby es una chica bonita y…

―Stop―Regina levantó la mano para callar a Emma ―No sé lo que se imagina, pero me da igual. Soy mayorcita, sé lo que hago y sobre todo, hago lo que quiero, con quien quiero

―…

Regina sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían, después se levantó de un salto antes de coger su chaqueta y su bolso y de dirigirse hacia la salida, casi chocando con Ruby y tirando el café.

―Regina, tú…

―…no tengo tiempo, lo siento…

Ruby vio cómo Regina huía literalmente del restaurante. Se giró entonces hacia Emma.

―¿Cuál ha sido el problema?

Emma frunció la nariz y giró la cara.

―Nada

―Emma…

―Mamá, ¿dónde está Regina?

Henry acababa de volver del baño, haciendo que Ruby se cortara en sus palabras, volviendo detrás del mostrador.

―Ella…Ha recibido una llamada―mintió Emma

―Oh…Bueno, la veré dentro de un rato

Emma se pellizcó el labio inferior: después de todo esto, ¿aceptaría Regina ir a la escuela? Se lo había prometido a su hijo. ¿Lo iba a decepcionar no yendo?

―Termina tu hamburguesa…Ya vuelvo.

Emma se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ruby suspiró y se giró hacia la cocina.

―Me tomo una pausa

Se quitó el delantal y salió de detrás del mostrador para ponerse su abrigo y seguir a su amiga al exterior. A pesar del frío del invierno, se sentaron a una mesa, quitando la nieve de las sillas.

―Te escucho

―¿Qué ocurre entre tú y esa Mills?

Ruby desorbitó los ojos.

―¿En serio?

―Habéis pasado la noche juntas

―Cenamos juntas―rectificó Ruby ―¿Y?

―…

―Emma, ¿hay algún problema? Tú y yo siempre hemos hablado de todo. Y hoy tengo ganas de darte dos tortazos por ese mutismo en el que te has instalado.

―Tú deberías tener cuidado…Saltar sobre la neoyorquina, no puede traer nada bueno

Ruby frunció el ceño y se enfadó

―¿Saltar sobre una neoyorquina? ¿Es eso lo que te imaginas?

―…

―¿Sabes qué? No tengo cuentas que darte, hago lo que me da la gana con mi vida y me tiro a quien quiera. Pero ya que eres como una hermana para mí, te diré francamente lo que pasa.

―Pues no me apetece, en serio

―Bah, pues lo vas a escuchar de todas maneras

―…

―Cenamos juntas, la acompañé al hostal. Nos besamos

―Super, feliz por las dos

―Y ella amablemente me rechazó

Emma la miró

―¿Qué ella qué?

―Me rechazó, me dio calabazas, me despidió con viento fresco, llámalo como quieras

―Pero…¿Por qué?

Ruby entonces rió irónicamente

―Es difícil dejarte llevar con alguien cuando tienes a otra persona en la cabeza

―¿Qué? Tú…Pero, ¿a quién?

―Yo no, tonta. Regina

―¿Regina?

―No es posible ser tan tonta y ciega. En serio, si no estuviera yo aquí, me pregunto qué sería de ti

―Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

―Regina. Le gusta otra persona

―¿Ah sí?

Ruby la miró fijamente

―¿En serio?

―¿Hein?

―Sois imposibles. ¡Tú, idiota! Le gustas tú

―¿Yo?―dijo Emma asombrada ―Pero…Ella…No, te equivocas

―Oh, no, créeme…Sé lo que digo. Se lee en su cara, en la tuya. Os gustáis, pero sois tan testarudas las dos, es desalentador.

―…

―¿Qué os retiene?

Emma entonces rió

―No lo sé: quizás la distancia, o ¿el hecho de que no tenemos nada en común?

―Son solo detalles. Ella ha puesto sus ojos en ti y tú, digas lo que digas, igual.

―Solo lleva aquí cinco días…

―A veces es suficiente con algunos minutos. Emma, sabes bien que yo no me metería nunca en tu terreno

―Os habéis besado…

―Lo intenté. Y ella confirmó mis dudas. Aunque ella aún no pone nombre a nada, hay algo que le impidió pasar la noche conmigo

―¿Y ese algo sería yo?

―Indudablemente―sonrió Ruby ―No sé lo que le has dicho, pero vas a tener que solucionarlo.

―¿Por qué hacerlo? Quiero decir, se quedará diez días más y se marchará…¿De qué serviría? Polvos de una noche ya los he tenido

―Quizás no lo sería

Emma rió

―Sí, claro, ella va a abandonar su carrera, Nueva York, una vida trepidante para enterrarse en el campo de Maine y ¿convertirse en qué? ¿Ama de casa? Y en cuanto a mí, no me imagino abandonando Storybrooke, ya lo hice una vez y pagué el precio…

―Comparas a ese estúpido con todos los neoyorquinos…Pero quizás sea la buena y ella haga que veas de otra manera la ciudad.

―¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

―Porque es la primera vez que siento que puede haber una posibilidad para que mi mejor amiga viva algo genial. Regina es una mujer fuera de lo común y solo veo a una mujer como tú para medirse con ella.

―…

―Emma, te lo ruego, date, al menos, una oportunidad.

―¿Para que ella se marche y no vuelva más?

―Para que viváis algo que podría cambiar las cosas. A veces basta con un detonador.

―…

―Mamá, ¿nos vamos?

La voz de Henry la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia él y le aseguró ―Enseguida―antes de girarse hacia su mejor amiga ―¡Hasta más tarde, Ruby!

―Piensa en ello

Sin una palabra más, Emma abandonó el restaurante en compañía de su hijo para llevarlo a la escuela. Evidentemente, Regina no estaba allí y la decepción de su hijo empujó a la joven a llamar a su padre para decirle que pasaría el día con Henry.

Pero al cabo de una hora, y mientras las carrozas estaban casi acabadas, Henry que no había dicho una palabra se incorporó de repente y su rostro se iluminó.

―¡Regina!

Emma elevó la cabeza y se quedó estática al ver a la bella morena dirigirse hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa dirigida a Henry.

―¡Lo siento, Henry! He tenido…Un impedimento

Emma veía claramente que Regina evitaba el contacto visual con ella y lo respetaba. En cuanto la morena estuvo con su hijo, Emma se mantuvo apartada, mirando con curiosidad la interacción entre su hijo y Regina. Su hijo no había sido tan locuaz con nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo. Así que verlo abrirse, y divertirse con una casi desconocida es lo que le daba miedo, la rapidez con la que se había encariñado con ella. Cuando llegue la hora y el reportaje haya acabado, Regina se marcharía y Emma ya temía las consecuencias que eso tendría para su hijo.

La media tarde pasó y Henry y Regina daban los últimos toques a la carroza del pequeño, todo bajo la mirada de Emma y de la cámara de Peter. Después, cuando todo hubo acabado, Henry estuvo visiblemente satisfecho. El resto de niños, a su vez, parecía que habían adoptado a la joven y cuando llegó la hora de la merienda que se había preparado para felicitar a los pequeños trabajadores, ellos invitaron a Regina a unirse a ellos. Evidentemente, Emma se quedó al lado de su hijo, intentando disfrutar de la menor ocasión para acercarse a Regina y hablarle. Pero por lo que se veía, la morena era rencorosa y visceral, evitando con agilidad y elegancia toda confrontación con la bella rubia.

Emma estaba frustrada, pero no había dicho su última palabra, y pensaba usar un aliado oportuno.

―Henry…Henry, cariño, ven acá

El pequeño se apartó de sus compañeros, ocupados de todas maneras en preguntarle mil cosas a Regina.

―¿Sí?

―Todos habéis trabajado muy bien, ¿no?

―Sí―sonrió el pequeño

―Regina ha sido muy amable de ayudarnos, hein…

―Sí

―¿No cree que sería una buena idea invitarla a pasar con nosotros lo que queda del día?

―¿Tú crees?

―Sí, sí creo―sonrió Emma, y Henry sonrió aún más ―¡Venga, ve a preguntárselo!

Henry corrió entonces hasta la bella morena.

―¡Regina, Regina!

―¿Henry?

―Estaría bien que viniera a comer a casa

―¿Qu…Qué?

―Para darle las gracias por habernos ayudado

―No hay de qué, no es necesario invitarme para eso―sonrió Regina desordenándole el pelo.

―Oh…

Ante la expresión desilusionada y los morritos del pequeño, el corazón de Regina se encogió.

―Henry…No quiero molestar…―lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia una Emma ocupada hablando con Peter, que parecía que le estaba enseñando los rudimentos del rodaje ―Henry…

―Por favor. Después ya no la molestaré más

―Tú no me molestas

―¿Entonces?

Ella suspiró: estaba dividida entre sus ganas de satisfacer al pequeño y el miedo de enfrentarse a Emma. Lanzó otra mirada hacia Emma, que de repente estalló en una carcajada, visiblemente, ante un chiste de Peter.

―Ok―resopló

―¡Bien!―Henry le saltó a los brazos, gesto que sorprendió a Regina que se quedó petrificada en el sitio, antes de que el muchacho la soltara y corriera hacia su madre. ―¡Mamá, mamá!

―Hey, cálmate… ¿Qué?

―¡Ha dicho que sí! Viene esta noche

―Ah…Guay. Ahora tengo que pensar en qué preparar ―dijo irónicamente ella

―¡Pizzas!―exclamó Henry volviendo con sus amigos

―Bah, no se puede decir que no tenga energía―dijo divertido Peter

―No tiene idea

―Supongo que hablaba de Regina, ¿no?

Emma arqueó una ceja.

―Podría…

―Parece que el niño le ha cogido cariño

―…

Peter sonrió

―Ya sabe, ella tiene una reputación de iceberg

―¿Iceberg?

―Es muy asocial. En el despacho es _vox populi_ que Regina Mills es una muralla impenetrable―rió él

―Qué sorpresa―sonrió Emma

―Y en cambio, parece ser tan dulce y dócil junto a su hijo

―¿Dulce y dócil? ¿Hablamos de verdad de la misma persona?

―No se equivoque. Bajo su apariencia de frialdad, es una persona desconfiada y frágil.

Ante el tono más serio del joven, la curiosidad de Emma se avivó.

―¿Ah sí?

―No me toca a mí decírselo, pero si habla con sus allegados ahora mismo, le dirán que lo que ahora está pasando con ella es sorprendente e impensable. Así que da igual lo que pase, me siento feliz por eso.

―Parece que usted la aprecia.

―Tengo un gran respeto por ella. Es una excelente periodista, profesional, comprometida. A pesar de su fuerte carácter y su impresionante prestancia, sabe escuchar, es altruista a su manera. La gente la respeta como periodista, pero también como mujer.

Emma lanzó una nueva ojeada hacia Regina, que parecía, efectivamente, totalmente comprometida con la decoración de la carroza de Henry, escuchando las instrucciones del pequeño, sugiriendo incluso algunas mejoras.

―Sí, veo lo que quiere decir

Peter no respondió, pero esbozó una sonrisa. Escrutó las reacciones de Emma cuando esta lanzó una ojeada a Regina, y lo supo. Entonces cogió la cámara y filmó algunas secuencias para el próximo reportaje, sin dejarse ninguna carroza, ni a aquellos niños cuyos padres habían firmado la autorización.

Después, llegó la hora de cerrar el gimnasio y de que Henry y Emma volvieran a su casa. Pero antes de eso, el pequeño apuró a su madre para que alcanzara a Regina antes de que esta saliera a la calle.

―¡Regina, espere!

La bella morena se giró y vio a Henry correr en su dirección y llegar hasta ella casi sin aliento.

―¿Henry?

―¡No se olvide, eh! Esta noche, pizza

―No te preocupes―ella lanzó una ojeada a Emma que la miraba con una ligera sonrisa y una discreta seña de la mano, a la que ella respondió con otra igual de discreta.

―¡Va a ser guay! Y gracias otra vez por su ayuda

―De nada. Este desfile será soberbio.

―Henry, tenemos que irnos―dijo Emma a unos metros

―Ah, sí, por cierto, mamá dice que qué pizza le gustaría

―Oh…Digamos…¿Una cuatro quesos?

―¡Guay! ¡Hasta esta noche entonces!

Después desapareció, dejando a Regina con una sonrisa en la boca. Peter entonces se acercó a ella.

―Imagino que esta noche no estará libre

―Puedes guardarte tus alusiones para ti. Lo hago por Henry, porque él me lo ha pedido.

―Sí, claro―sonrió él ―Sea como sea, diviértase. Disfrute.

Regina arqueó una ceja.

―¿Qué era eso? ¿Un consejo?

―Quizás

―¿Qué eres? ¿Un elfo bueno de Papá Noel que da consejos?

―¿Y por qué no? Se merece lo que le está ocurriendo

―¿Y qué me está pasando?

―Esta emisión, este reportaje, esta ciudad…Esta familia

Regina se crispó ligeramente

―¿Perdón?

Peter suspiró

―Nada

Regina no insistió, quería cambiar de tema. Y sin embargo, una vez que se separaron, y que hubo vuelto a su habitación, las palabras de su joven aprendiz volvieron a su cabeza. Pensó en los Swan, en ese niño por quien sintió un flechazo inmediato, y esa rubia impetuosa que tenía el don de que resurgieran en ella sentimientos apasionados.

Pero apenas hubo tocado el colchón, ya era hora para prepararse: vaqueros negros y un suéter escarlata, pues sabía que el rojo era su color predilecto. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, se dio unos ligeros toques de maquillaje, y salió del hostal para dirigirse a la casa de los Swan.

Cuando tocó y Emma abrió, Regina contuvo el aliento.

―Buenas noches, justo a la hora. Entre―la bella morena asintió y entró ―Deme su abrigo.

―Tenga

Emma se pellizcó los labios: Regina estaba magnífica, el rojo le iba como un guante. ¿Lo había hecho adrede o fue por puro azar? Regina le daba la espalda, como si estuviera buscando a Henry en el salón.

―Está haciendo los deberes―Regina se giró entonces hacia ella ―Le gusta hacerlos al comienzo de las vacaciones para estar tranquilo después―sonrió ella

―Bien pensado

―Sí, yo era más bien de esperar al último momento para hacerlos, y disfrutar al máximo de las vacaciones

―No me asombra en absoluto.

Emma entonces inhaló, tomando el toro por los cuernos.

―Regina…Quería excusarme―cuando comprendió que tenía la atención de la bella morena, continuó ―Jamás debí decir lo que dije, y mucho menos de aquella manera. Fue maleducado, torpe e irrespetuoso. Así que…Una vez más, ¿me disculpa?

―Fue algo lejos…Pero gracias. Soy bastante cortada cuando se trata de hablar de mí

―No, no escuche…Usted puede hacer lo quiera con su vida, yo no tengo, sin duda, ningún derecho de decirle qué hacer ni con quién.

Regina entonces sonrió

―Y visiblemente hacer algo con su mejor amiga le molesta un poco.

―No, no, es…No es eso…Yo…Es solo que…

Como vio que el tema era sensible, pero deseosa de rascar algo más la superficie para conocer la verdad, dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a la bella rubia.

―¿Es solo qué…Miss Swan?

¿Debía Emma poner las cartas sobre la mesa desde ya? ¿Tendría otra oportunidad?

―Es solo que…Ruby…Usted…

―¡Regina!

Las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y se separaron un poco mientras que Henry bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos.

―¡Hey, Henry!

―¡Las pizzas, mamá!―refunfuñó el pequeño visiblemente sobrexcitado e impaciente.

―Sí, sí, Henry. Ya vienen―se giró hacia Regina ―En diez minutos. Mientras, ¿un aperitivo?

―Con mucho gusto

Se dirigieron hacia el salón donde Emma le propuso una copa a Regina, que aceptó una sidra dulce mientras que Henry tuvo derecho a un vaso de refresco, algo excepcional.

―Estará en el desfile, ¿no?

―Evidentemente

―Mi carroza sale la penúltima, ¡es guay!

―¿Ah sí?

―Las carrozas más importantes encierran el desfile―añadió Emma

―Oh, ya veo, ¡qué honor!

―Sí, espero que todo salga bien. Hace dos años, el desfile fue anulado por culpa de la nieve.

―Todo irá bien, Henry, lo presiento―lo tranquilizó Emma

Henry sonrió.

―Sí, y además sería una pena para su reportaje

―Y es evidente que tu carroza añadirá una real opción suplementaria

Henry parecía más que orgulloso y cuando sonó el timbre, salió corriendo para abrir la puerta. Segundos más tarde, Emma lo siguió para pagar la pizza y darle algo de propina al repartidor.

Después se acomodaron en el comedor, Henry se puso a la cabecera de la mesa y Emma y Regina cara a cara.

Y cuando Emma y Henry se disponían a lanzarse sobre la pizza, Regina se sorprendió al no encontrar cubiertos en la mesa.

―¿Algún problema?

―Oh, euh…¿No hay cubiertos?

Emma y Henry intercambiaron una sonrisa.

―Nosotros comemos la pizza con las manos. Los trozos vienen cortados, y por otro lado…Ahorramos en loza.

―…

―Pero, euh…si quiere cubiertos, podemos…

―…No, irá bien

Regina no quería parecer más snob de lo que ya era. Y en el momento en que cogió un trozo con su mano, pensó en las palabras de su madre que no dejaba de repetir que cuando se tenía algo de clase, era de palurdos comer con las manos. Cuando cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar la voz amargada pronunciar esas palabras, y muchas otras.

Sin embargo, viviendo en Nueva York, era normal comer de forma rápida, comer perritos o comida basura…Pero Regina, dentro de lo caótica que era su vida urbana, siempre había mantenido una constante: intentar mantener una vida sana: deporte, comida bio, dar prevalencia al transporte público. Las pizzas, hamburguesas y otras especialidades culinarias de este tipo eran excepcionales.

Y sin embargo, esa pizza tenía un sabor particular: en ese salón, con esa familia, esa pizza estaba revestida de algo especial, pero no sabría decir aún de qué. Evidentemente la cena giró alrededor de Henry y de su pasión por el próximo desfile. Emma se mantuvo discreta, Regina se dio cuenta, como si temiera la hora de acostar a su hijo y encontrarse a solas con ella en ese final de velada. Eso la divertía bastante y, tenía que confesarlo, ella esperaba esa confrontación con impaciencia, esperando poner a Emma entre la espada y la pared.

Y, evidentemente, al cabo de una hora, el cansancio ganó a Henry que bostezaba sentado a la mesa.

―Hm, es la hora, cariño

―Aún no…―gruñó el pequeño frotándose los ojos

―Mañana será un duro día, debes descansar y estar en forma. Sería una pena que te quedaras dormido encima de la carroza

Henry, entonces, asintió, demasiado fatigado para discutir y dejó la mesa para pasar por delante de su madre y darle un beso. Mecánicamente, se giró y se dirigió hacia Regina, a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, con los ojos somnolientos, antes de subir y decir un débil "Buenas noches", todo bajo las miradas de asombro y sorpresa de Emma y Regina.

―Pues vaya…Sí que de verdad usted le ha caído en gracia

―¿De verdad?

―Se lo he dicho: es muy solitario y se acerca muy poco a los desconocidos

―Entonces, he tenido suerte…

―Así parece

―Parece usted mucho más tolerante cuando concierne a su hijo que a su mejor amiga.

Emma entonces se quedó paralizada: Regina no perdía tiempo, por lo que se veía. Esbozó una sonrisa estresada.

―Ah…Estamos ahí

―Estamos ahí. Sinceramente, para ser franca, durante toda la cena no he esperado sino el término para acabar esta conversación.

―Genial

―Estaba a punto de responderme

―¿No quiere tomar una copa, un digestivo?

―No, gracias

―Yo necesito una―dijo ella antes de levantarse de un salto y desaparecer en el pequeño salón.

Regina reviró los ojos y suspiró sonriendo antes de unirse a ella. Sin una palabra, se sentó en el sofá de la estancia, esperando pacientemente a que Emma continuara con la conversación.

―…

―Está poco habladora…Es un cambio…

―Lo siento, no sé qué decir

―Usted se excusó, es un buen comienzo

―Sí

―¿Y después?

―¿Después?

―Hablábamos del problema

―¿Del problema?

―El problema

―Ah…Ese problema

―Exacto

―…

―Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar de ello o hacer como si nada?

―Yo…

―Hagamos así: yo le hago una pregunta, y usted sencillamente responde, sin rodeos, ¿ok?

―¿Tengo elección?

―Usted dirá. Podríamos dar por encerrada esta velada, yo volvería a mi hostal, y podemos dejarlo así

―…

―O podríamos actuar como dos adultas responsables y conversar

―Sí, es…Sería mejor

―Muy bien, entonces comencemos: he pasado varias noches con Ruby, nos llevamos bastante bien. ¿Hasta aquí algún problema?

―No…No, no…

―Muy bien. Nos besamos

―…

―Y es ahí donde está el problema―sonrió Regina

―…

―Para decir la verdad, fue más bien ella quien me besó

Regina escrutó la más mínima reacción de Emma, y cuando las manos de esta se crisparon sobre sus muslos, la bella morena decidió hundir en la llaga.

―No es que realmente eso me incomode. Aunque soy más de las de dar el primer paso

―Dichosa de saberlo

―Sí, debería…

―¿Ah sí?

―La rechacé

―Eso no es asunto mío

―¿De verdad?

―…

―Ruby ha tenido que contárselo, ¿no?

―¿Por qué dice eso?

―Es su mejor amiga

―¿Y? No me habla siempre de sus conquistas

―Pero lo ha hecho―Emma se pellizcó los labios, señal de que Regina tenía razón ―¿Le ha dicho algo más?

―No…

―¿En serio?

―…

―Es usted una pésima mentirosa, es desalentador. ¿Y?

―…

―¿De verdad tendré que preguntárselo a ella yo misma?

―¡No!―exclamó Emma, casi en pánico

―Pues cuando quiera

―Ella…Piensa que la ha rechazado por una buena razón

―¿Ah sí?

―Sí―Emma entonces inhaló, haciendo acopio de coraje ―Ella piensa que tiene a otra persona en la cabeza

Regina arqueó una ceja.

―¿Ah sí? Interesante…¿Alguna idea, quizás?

Emma la miró fijamente: sabía muy bien que estaba jugando con ella, que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Debía ir al grano o impacientarla un poco más?

―Alguna, sí

―Me pregunto de dónde ha sacado esa idea

―Eso quisiera saber…Después de todo no lleva aquí mucho tiempo…

―¿Quién le ha dicho que se trataría de alguien de aquí?

Emma sonrió

―Ruby me lo ha dicho

―Sorprendente. No tengo tanta intimidad con ella como para confiarle algo así

―Ruby sabe bien leer a la gente. Y por lo que se ve, ha sabido leer en usted.

―¿Lo cree usted? Quizás ella le ha dicho algo, pero si no lo confirma con la interesada, puede que se equivoque.

―…

―¿Entonces? ¿En quién piensa ella?

Emma inhaló, como si se dispusiera a lanzarse en aguas profundas para estar en ellas horas.

―En mí

Regina esbozó un rictus divertido.

―¿Ah sí? Y usted, ¿qué piensa usted? Sería extraño, en efecto, que pueda sucumbir a una casi extraña, ¿no?

―Eso lo tiene que decir usted. ¿Ha acertado Ruby una vez más?

Los roles se cambiaron entonces y quien estaba entre la espada y la pared era Regina. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó entonces en los labios de Regina. Clavó su mirada en la de Emma, estremeciendo a esta última, e inhaló profundamente.

―Así parece, sí―Emma se estremeció: la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos: ¿acababa Regina de declararse? Si fuera así, ¿qué debía hacer ella? Para esa cuestión, fue Regina quien respondió acercándose sutilmente―¿Y ahora?

―¿Ahora qué?―entró en pánico Emma

―Usted me gusta, lo confieso…La cuestión es: ¿es recíproco?

―…

Regina estaba saltando de alegría viendo el malestar de Emma.

―Creo que sí, en vista de su reacción cuando creyó que Ruby y yo éramos…más que amigas

―…

―Se ha quedado muda…¿Acaso es la timidez? ¿El pánico? ¿El miedo? ¿Los nervios?

―Quizás…Un poco de todo a la vez

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de alzar la mano y llevarla hasta la mejilla de Emma y coger un mechón vagabundo que colocó detrás de su oreja, mientras frotaba su piel con el índice.

―Estoy contenta

―¿Está contenta de que yo me sienta incómoda?

―Estoy contenta de provocarle una emoción cualquiera aparte de la cólera y el odio.

―Una emoción…

―Sí

Regina entonces se acercó, hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron.

―Emma…

Su rostro se acercó lentamente y Emma miró furtivamente los carnosos labios de la joven. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la ligera cicatriz disimulada bajo el maquillaje.

―Míreme…

Emma obedeció, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que el sordo sonido retumbaba en su cráneo. Y a medida que Regina se acercaba, le parecía que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Y de repente, como un deseo irreprensible contenido durante mucho tiempo, Emma acabó con los pocos centímetros que la separaba de los labios de la bella morena con un beso tierno, pero lánguido.

A Regina se le cortó el aliento, reemplazado muy rápido por algunos suspiros. Había besado a mujeres, pero con Emma las cosas eran diferentes, pero no sabría decir en qué. Sus manos tomaron el relevo y serpentearon sensualmente las curvas de la bella rubia antes de que esta cortara el beso, frustrando más que nunca a Regina.

―Wow…Ok…

Regina, orgullosamente satisfecha, se enderezó.

―Emma, nosotras…

―Chut

―¿Chut? ¿En serio?

―Cállese. Va a decir alguna frase que va a estropear este momento…

―¿Este momento? Espere, ¿acaba de verdad de decirme que me calle?

Emma sonrió

―Podría hacerlo de una manera menos convencional.

Regina arqueó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Emma la tiró amablemente al sofá y se colocó encima de ella antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Asombrada por la bella rubia, Regina la agarró por la cintura, bien dispuesta a no dejarla marchar. Los besos se encadenaron cada vez con más pasión, empujando hacia atrás, poco a poco, las barreras íntimas que ambas se habían empeñado en instalar desde su primer encuentro.

Pero cuando escucharon un crujido en las escaleras, se separaron de un salto. Tras algunos segundos de silencio, estallaron en una carcajada.

―Mierda, parecemos dos adolescentes pilladas con las manos en…

―Algo así, sí―rió Regina

Y tras algunos segundos de indecisión donde cada una se mantuvo a buena distancia de la otra, Emma finalmente se lanzó al agua.

―Entonces…¿Qué…Qué hacemos ahora?

―Me parece evidente que lo que hacíamos era…

―…Sí, no, sé lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Solo quería saber a dónde nos llevará esto. Tú eres de Nueva York, yo, de aquí. No tengo ninguna intención de exiliarme a una gran ciudad y cambiar de vida, e imagino que dejar tu carrera para venir a perderte en el campo no es tu sueño

―…

―Así que…¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos lo tomamos como una relación ligera? ¿Polvo sin compromiso? ¿Relación a distancia?

―Para ser franca, no lo sé―respondió con naturalidad Regina ―Quizás deberíamos probar lo que pude ofrecernos algunos días juntas.

Emma se pellizcó los labios

―Si Henry se entera, podría hacerse falsas ideas. Te aprecia mucho…

―Se lo explicaremos

Un silencio se hizo antes de que Regina carraspeara y mirara su reloj.

―Es tarde, debería volver al hostal

―Sí, no vaya a ser que se pierda el desfile

―Henry no me lo perdonaría jamás―sonrió Regina

―Te acompaño

Se levantaron a la vez y se encaminaron a la puerta.

―Bien…

―Bien…

―¿Nos…Nos vemos mañana, entonces?

―Será un placer

Y cuando Regina estaba pasando por la puerta, Emma le atrapó la mano e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

―¿Un último beso?―dijo como una niña pequeña

Sin decir nada, Regina sonrió y se acercó antes de coger el rostro de la bella rubia entre sus manos y pegar dulcemente sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso dulce y rápido. Emma dejó escapar un ligero gemido antes de posar sus manos en la cintura de la bella neoyorquina para acercarla más a ella.

―Hm…Emma…Es tarde, de verdad…―murmuró Regina pegada a los labios de la bella rubia

―Lo sé…¿Mañana por la tarde?

Regina retrocedió un poco y arqueó una ceja.

―¿Acaso hay alguien hambriento por los alrededores?―dijo con ironía

―¡No, en absoluto!―fingió enervarse Emma ―Es solo que…Nos queda poco tiempo, así que si queremos aprovechar…

―¿Qué quieres aprovechar precisamente, hm?

Las mejillas de Emma se pusieron rojas, señal de vergüenza.

―Yo…No sé…

―¿Ah no?

Picada, y como no le gustaba que la pusieran entre la espada y la pared, alzó la cabeza para afrontarla.

―Te quiero a ti, a nosotras, juntas. Que pasemos tiempo juntas, lo poco que sea, disfrutando. Eso es lo que quiero.

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―¿Era tan complicado?

―Y tú, ¿qué quieres tú?

Regina le acarició la mejilla.

―Yo quiero lo mismo. Descubrir lo que Maine me tiene que ofrecer.

―¿Así es como lo llamas?

―Vamos a decirlo así

―Entonces…

―Entonces, hasta mañana―sonrió Regina

Deslizó su mano fuera de la de Emma y se alejó, bajo la mirada de esta última. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tras una rápida ducha, se metió en la cama. Y cuando pensaba que se iba a quedar dormida apaciblemente, su teléfono vibró. Cuando vio quién era la persona que la llamaba, suspiró.

―Ruby…Es tarde

―_Y tampoco tú estás durmiendo…_

―¿Qué quieres?

―_Saber cómo ha ido la noche_

―¿Cómo te has enterado?

―_Henry_

―¿Henry?

―_Me dijo, con una gran sonrisa, que Regina iba a cenar a vuestra casa_

―¿Y?

―_Bah, me gustaría saber cómo ha ido. Bueno, es evidente que no se ha quedado, si no, no habrías cogido la llamada…_

―…

―_Pero me gustaría saber si la cosa progresa_

―¿La cosa?

―_No te hagas la idiota, sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir_

―¿Y por qué te lo contaría? Después de todo, no hace ni dos días, tú estabas en la partida.

―_¿Estás de broma? Jamás he estado en ninguna partida. Ella no ha tenido más ojos que para ti._

―…

―_Entonces, ¿lo vas a soltar o no?_

Emma esbozó una sonrisa.

―Ha ido muy bien

―_¡Ah, ah! ¡Cuenta!_

―Cenamos…Y…Henry se marchó a dormir

―_¿Y luego?_

―Nos besamos…

―_¿Qué?...¿Así como así?_

―No, evidentemente que no. Antes charlamos, es más, sobre ti.

―_Me lo imagino. Todo es esto es gracias a mí._

―No te las des demasiado tú tampoco.

―_Bah, entonces ya está…_

―¡Esconde tu alegría!

―_Al contrario, estoy feliz por ti, por las dos. ¿Cómo irá ahora?_

―Nado en aguas turbulentas…Te confieso que no tengo idea de cómo llevar esto.

―_Sin embargo no eres novata en la materia_

―No porque sea bi debo saber sí o sí lo que hay que hacer. Hace un siglo que no tengo relaciones con una mujer, y mi última relación con un hombre fue un caos. Soy un desastre para estas cosas, una verdadera discapacitada.

―_Felizmente, tienes a Ruby para guiarte_

―Ya, bueno, no porque encadenes conquistas eres una experta. Y te recuerdo que te las intentado ligar antes que yo. Eres como una especie de ex…

―_Oh, por favor, no te hagas la celosa. Sabes muy bien que jamás me habría atrevido._

―Lo sé, lo sé

―_Entonces, ¿os vais a ver mañana?_

―Sí, en el desfile

―_Henry va estar en las nubes_

―¿Por qué?

―_Adora a Regina, y "adorar" se queda pequeño._

―Ya, es complicado…

―_Bah, ¿por qué?_

―Porque cuando ella se vaya, será más duro.

―_¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en eso? Aún tenéis por delante unos diez días…_

―Algo menos, pero aún así los tomaré.

―_Disfruta_

―Es lo que pienso hacer, pero…

―_¿Pero?_

―Tengo miedo de que me guste, y de verme enseguida privada de ello.

―_Vive las cosas día a día_

―Ya…De verdad no sé a qué atenerme

―_Ah, con los neoyorquinos nunca se sabe_

―Para de decir tonterías…

―_¿Yo? Jamás. Bueno, te dejo…Estoy feliz por ti._

―Gracias, pero aún no ha nada hecho.

―_¿Bromeas? En serio, estabas tan cerrada a este plan que es una hazaña que hayas lanzado…_

―Cierra el pico

―_Di que me equivoco_

―¡Te equivocas!

―…

―…

―…

―Ok, tienes razón

―_¡Ah, ah!_

―Ok, ok, has terminado, ¿no?

―_No pierdas demasiado tiempo_

―Es muy raro que yo me acueste en la primera cita

―_Na…Has hecho cosas peores_

―Como digas algo, sea lo que sea, lo negaré, llamaré a mi abogado, y además, te mataré después

Escuchó cómo la joven se echaba a reír al otro lado de la línea.

―_Disfruta, querida, te lo mereces. ¡Nos hablamos mañana! ¡Invita a tu chica a almorzar en Granny's!_

―¿Para que te pases la comida haciendo pesadas alusiones? No, gracias

―_Bah, venga, no vas a poder evitarme…_

―No, pero, ¿te imaginas la incomodidad de plantarme ante ti con ella cuando no hace ni dos días tu le tirabas los tejos?

―_Cierto, pero aquello no significa nada para mí, y visiblemente, mucho menos para ella._

Emma sonrió, abrigándose un poco más con el edredón.

―Te dejo, es tarde.

―_Hey, prométeme una cosa…_

―¿Qué?

―_No estropees_ _todo por un impulso o por el miedo, ¿ok?_

―Pero, ¿de qué hablas?

―_Te_ _conozco, Swannie, sé de lo que desgraciadamente eres capaz._

Emma rió

―No te preocupes

―_Todo lo contrario_

Emma perdió ligeramente su sonrisa

―Nos vemos mañana

―_Bye, cariño_

Cuando colgó, la duda inmediatamente invadió a Emma: ¿qué estaba haciendo? Regina era una desconocida, una mujer de ciudad. No tenían nada en común a no ser Henry y su pasión fulgurante por ella. ¿Sería simplemente una historia de vacaciones, destinada a no tener continuación, pero que dejaría a las protagonistas heridas por un tiempo?

Entonces, ¿debería poner la piel en esta incipiente relación o sencillamente tomárselo a la ligera? Estaba perdida y si tenía que retomar su vida sentimental, podría haberse buscado algo más sencillo…

―¿Mamá?

Emma se sobresaltó y vio llegar a su hijo, con expresión fatigada y apenada.

―¿Henry? Pero…

―No logro dormir

―¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

El pequeño arrastró los pies hasta la cama antes de subirse con más o menos facilidad, y deslizarse bajo el edredón, cerca de su madre.

―Creo que estoy nervioso.

Emma sonrió ante la respuesta y la expresión seria de su hijo.

―¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?

―Sí, tengo miedo por el desfile

―Todo irá bien

Henry miró a derecha e izquierda antes de mirar fijamente a su madre.

―¿Regina no está aquí?

―¿Qu…Qué? Pero…¿Por qué estaría ella aquí?

―Bah…No sé, la última vez, durmió aquí…

―Pero…Ella…No, bueno, la última vez, había nevado y…No se quedó en mi habitación…

Henry suspiró ligeramente, después se estiró bajo el edredón antes de girarse hacia su madre.

―No me molestaría, ¿sabes? Que Regina durmiera aquí

Y dicho esto, se giró y se quedó dormido tan rápido como había aparecido en la habitación de su madre, dejando a esta última completamente confusa y sorprendida. Le acarició los cabellos, después se deslizó ella bajo el edredón, abrazando a su hijo. Mañana sería otro día y quizás la noche le traería consejo. Quizás Regina también viera las cosas de otra manera y diera marcha atrás. En secreto, Emma esperaba que lo hiciera, para no tener que hacerlo ella.

* * *

Desafortunadamente para ella, el día siguiente no aclaró nada. A pesar de la excitación de su hijo, pero también de la tensión palpable cara a la los preparativos del desfile, Emma tenía la mente envuelta en una multitud de cuestiones.

Así que, cuando se encontró sola en su despacho, tras haber dejado a su hijo en la escuela, se llevó una sorpresa al ver aparecer a Regina, toda sonriente.

―¿Regina? ¿Algún problema?

―No, para nada. Solo venía a…Verte

Emma de repente se estremeció: hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan febril ante la presencia de alguien. Y cuando Regina se acercó, con una sonrisa esplendorosa en su rostro, y tuteándola, su corazón se aceleró.

―¿Has dormido bien?

―Ha sido…Complicado―confesó Emma

―¿Complicado?―se inquietó Regina frunciendo el ceño

―Henry tuvo un sueño agitado. Se preocupa mucho por el desfile.

―Oh…Ya veo―Regina se relajó, y dio unos pasos más hacia delante, hacia la mesa, dudado en si rodearla.

Emma lo comprendió, y se levantó torpemente y acabó con la distancia poniéndose delante de ella.

―Y tú…¿Has dormido bien?

―Podría haber sido mucho peor―sonrió Regina ―No sé lo que tú me has hecho, pero generalmente, no soy tan torpe para dar el primer paso.

―¿El primer paso?

Como única respuesta, Regina se fue acercando cada vez más hasta posar sus manos sobre las caderas de la bella rubia, inclinarse y besarla tiernamente beso al que Emma respondió con un ligero gemido.

Algunos segundos más tarde, se separaron, con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Aún es algo torpe, eh…Tengo la impresión de ser una adolescente que enamora por la primera vez

―Es la misma impresión que yo tengo―rió Regina

De repente, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y las dos mujeres se separaron rápidamente, metiendo las manos, una en sus bolsillas, la otra en los expedientes. David apareció ante ellas.

―Vaya, buenos días, señoritas

―Buenos días, sheriff―sonrió educadamente Regina

―¿Hay algún problema con su reportaje?

―¿Qué? Oh, no, no, en absoluto. Yo…Solo venía para…Información sobre el desfile.

―Oh, ya veo. Emma, vamos a estar bastante ocupados entre la comprobación del recorrido y la seguridad…

―¡En unos minutos estoy!―dijo Emma

―Ok, te espero en el coche. Miss Mills, hasta más tarde

―Por supuesto

Después David se marchó, dejándolas a solas una vez más.

―Yo…Lo siento―suspiró Regina

―¿Por qué?

―No sabía si querías esconder esto

―¿El qué?

―Esto…Nosotras

―Oh…

―…

―…

―Bien, voy a irme…Debo revisar el planning con Peter

Mientras Regina se alejaba, Emma le cogió la mano.

―¡Regina, espera!

La morena se dio la vuelta y vio cómo Emma se pegaba a ella.

―No tengo ningún problema con eso, de verdad

―Sin embargo has vacilado

―Porque tenía miedo de que fueras tú quien no quisieras que se supiera…Porque, ya sabes, eres conocida y…Esto podría dar de qué hablar

―¿Dar de qué hablar?

―Bah, la periodista y una de las personas que participan en su reportaje, tiene miga…Y además, eres conocida. ¿Qué querría una persona famosa de una chica de Maine?

Regina sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

―Tengo una idea bien precisa lo que podría hacer con _una chica de Maine_

Emma se sonrojó y los dedos de la morena se entrelazaron con los de la bella adjunta.

―Yo…Sí…Deberíamos…Debería…Marcharme

Y ante la visible incomodidad de la bella mujer, Regina la besó de nuevo, con un beso más intenso y más ardiente. Después se separaron y Regina se alejó.

―¿Nos vemos en el desfile?

―Hm, hm…―respondió Emma, con los ojos semi cerrados, deleitándose aún con ese beso. Regina sonrió, después desapareció. Solo con la vibración de su móvil salió de su ensimismamiento. David acababa de enviarle un mensaje a su hija para que saliera ya. Era evidente que estaba en las nubes, pero tenía que reconocerlo: también estaba metida en una mierda innombrable: estaba coladita.

* * *

―Habrá que grabar el desfile de frente, después hacer unos planos laterales y evidentemente, planos individuales de cada carroza. No olvides a los niños que van en ellas. Debemos captar su alegría y su orgullo.

Peter sonrió

―Bien…Parece metida a fondo

―Los niños se han dado en cuerpo y alma en ese desfile…Sería un justo pago que en pantalla salga el premio a sus esfuerzos

―Evidentemente…―sonrió él

―¿Tienes algo que decir?

Peter la miró fijamente, siempre con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

―No, nada, estoy contento por usted.

Dicho esto, cogió la cámara y abandonó la habitación de Regina, que se quedó inmóvil y sorprendida. ¿Ya todos conocerían la novedad? Definitivamente, las ciudades pequeñas eran un microcosmos donde nada se le escapaba a nadie. La cuestión era saber si le molestaba que se supiera o, por el contrario, lo veía como una nueva etapa. Ante ese cuestionamiento, Regina aún vacilaba. En lugar de inclinarse ante una posible respuesta, se abrigó antes de unirse a Peter en la puerta del hostal, para dirigirse los dos hacia la calle principal donde tendría lugar el desfile.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, el ambiente era un bullicio. Parecía que el desfile captaba a las pequeñas ciudades de alrededor y la gente parecía salir de la nada. Las calles estaban a rebozar, la música tronaba y las tiendas estaban abiertas, las luces de Navidad encendidas.

―Es magnífico…―susurró Peter, impresionado

―Efectivamente―Regina pasó su mirada por el gentío y de repente, vio a una bella rubia en uniforme que intentaba mantener a la gente sobre la acera. Ella sonrió mecánicamente antes de girarse hacia Peter.

―Deberíamos empezar filmando a la gente…

―Ok

Peter cogió su cámara y Regina se colocó al borde de la carretera, la muchedumbre en un plano trasero y comenzó su reportaje.

El día J ha llegado para decenas y decenas de los pequeños habitantes de Storybrooke. En efecto, el gran desfile de Navidad en donde las carrozas de los niños de la escuela primaria son las estrellas. Han trabajado durante semanas, incluso renunciando a sus vacaciones y tiempo libre para darles los últimos toques a sus creaciones. En algunos instantes, asistiremos al resultado de su encarnizado y apasionado trabajo

De repente, retumbó la música y, a lo lejos, avanzaron las primeras carrozas. Regina se puso a un lado y mientras Peter filmaba, sin perderse nada ni de las carrozas ni de las reacciones que estas suscitaban en el público, Regina no vio a Emma acercarse a ella. Cuando esta le rozó la mano, Regina se quedó estática.

―Hey, no tengas miedo, solo soy yo―dijo Emma, provocando una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de la bella morena

―Lo siento, estoy bastante concentrada.

―¿No te molesto si me quedo aquí?

―No, Peter graba el desfile, yo añadiré comentarios en post-producción

―Oh, ok…Entonces…En fin…

―¿Emma?

―Henry me ha pedido que te pregunte si querrías venir a casa esta noche…Para celebrar el desfile

―Oh…

―Pero si tienes trabajo, lo comprenderá

―No, no, será un placer pasar la noche con vosotros―sonrió con alegría Regina

―Guay…Bueno, euh…Yo…Me voy

―¿Te volveré a ver antes del fin del desfile?

―¡Por supuesto! Estaré contigo cuando la carroza de Henry pase por delante de ti―le aseguró Emma

―Entonces, hasta ahora

Y en un gesto impulsivo, Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer. Las mejillas de Regina se inflamaron, y si la gente había visto su gesto, nadie mostró un interés particular, lo que tranquilizó a la bella morena. Entonces su atención se centró en las carrozas que se acercaban. Reconoció algunas carrozas en las que ella, junto con Henry y otros niños, había trabajado. Después llegó el final del desfile y la llegada de la carroza de Henry donde este estaba subido posando con orgullo.

De repente, sintió una mirada sobre ella: Emma acababa de aparecer a su lado, su hombro rozando el suyo, con la sonrisa en los labios. Regina sintió que su corazón se embalaba. Discretamente, Emma deslizó su mano en la de ella, y juntas saludaron a la carroza de Henry, quien estaba subido en ella, saludando a todos, todo sonriente, como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Regina miró de reojo a Emma cuyos ojos brillaban de admiración por su hijo, y estrechó su mano en la de ella, captando la mirada de la bella rubia. Sus ojos se cruzaron e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

―Estoy bien aquí―murmuró Emma

Regina se sonrojó, pero tampoco pensaba diferente: sí, ella también estaba bien. Jamás lo habría pensado cuando puso los pies en Maine, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, en esa calle, en medio de la gente, admirando un desfile hecho por niños. Si le hubieran dicho eso antes de llegar, jamás lo habría creído.

Cuando la carroza pasó, señal de que el desfile había tocado a su fin, el gentío comenzó a dispersarse, algunos volvían a sus casas, otros se citaban en Granny's para una copa regalo de la casa. Emma arrastró a Regina a un callejón entre dos comercios, al abrigo de miradas curiosas.

―Pero, ¿qué…?

Regina no tuvo tiempo de decir más, ya Emma había pegado sus labios a los suyos en un beso torpe debido a las prisas, pegando su cuerpo entre el suyo propio y la pared de ladrillos. Regina no se quedó, evidentemente, sin hacer nada: sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de Emma para atraerla más a ella. Y metidas en un concierto de gemidos y suspiros pasaron unos minutos, en la discreción que daba esa callejuela. Cuando se escuchó una pita, ambas se separaron sobresaltadas y se echaron a reír.

―Parecemos adolescentes…―rió Emma

―Una sensación que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo―respondió Regina respirando hondo antes de deslizar su nariz entre la cabellera dorada de la bella rubia, aspirando su perfume afrutado, haciendo a Emma reír.

―Hm…¿Cosquillas?

―Apenas, apenas…

―Interesante información

Emma le cogió un mechón de cabello.

―Ya no podía aguantar. Hubiera provocado un desorden durante el desfile.

―Efectivamente

Rieron antes de que Emma la cogiera de la mano.

―Tengo que regresar, ¿nos vemos esta noche, entonces?

―Un placer

―¿Te parece bien a las 19:00?

―Ningún problema

Emma se acercó y la besó tiernamente.

―Puedes…En fin, si quieres…

―¿Qué?

―¿Podrías…Quedarte esta noche…? En fin, ya sabes, solo para…charlar…

―¿Charlar, hum? ¿Es así como lo llaman aquí?

―Sí…Se puede decir así…

―Como neoyorquina que soy, es verdad que no estaría en contra de acostarme la primera noche, pero…

―¿Qué? No, no…En fin. No se trata de eso. Solo podríamos…conversar, aprender a conocernos, en fin, ya sabes.

―Oh, ya veo…Entonces será un placer

―¿De verdad?

El aire pícaro e infantil de Emma, sus ojos llenos de alegría y de esperanza derritieron el corazón de Regina.

―De verdad. Hasta esta noche entonces

Como toda respuesta, Emma le dio un beso furtivo

―Hasta esta noche

Después ella desapareció, dejando a una Regina ensimismada como en esos primeros días de emociones adolescentes. Volvió al hostal donde se puso a trabajar en los ruhs para dárselos a Peter antes de que él perfilara el video que sería usado para la emisión de esa misma noche. Y al igual que otras veces en que pensó que podía reposar tranquilamente lo que le quedaba del día, su teléfono sonó y Regina descolgó con una lasitud ya habitual.

―Lena…

―_¡Hey, hermanita! ¡Felicidades!_

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―_La emisión está en todo lo ato y tu nombre es hastag por todos lados_

―¿Ah sí?

―_Sois las estrellas del show, es indiscutible_

―¿Somos?

―_La sheriff y tú_

―¿Perdón? Pero, ¿cómo…?

―_Eres la Noticia de la cadena. La gente está entusiasmada con vuestra incipiente relación_

―¿En serio?

―_Pero…¿No tienes Internet, estás hibernando o qué? ¡Ve a ver!_

―Yo…Iré…Pero, ¿cómo ha podido saberse?

―_Bah, no sé. Simplemente se ha visto el programa y se os ha visto juntas durante la realización de las carrozas, etc…_

―Peter…―farfulló Regina, como si acabara de comprender

―_¿Peter?_

―Él ha cogido las riendas del montaje de los reportajes…Él es quien filma…

―_Oh, bah, pues vas a poder darle las gracias_

―…

―_O_ _no…¿Todo bien?_

―Yo…Emma no está al corriente…

―_Bah…¿Y es grave?_

―Yo…No lo sé…No había previsto esto…

―_¿Estás de broma? Es la primera cosa de la que me hablaste cuando llegaste ahí. Y ya está: ¡Ya tienes tu exclusiva! Querías que la gente hablara de tu reportaje, que te siguieran. ¡Pues hecho!_

―…

―_Regina…¿Algún problema?_

―Yo…

―_¿Lo lamentas? Probablemente vas a ganar el concurso y te meterás a la gente en el bolsillo de nuevo._

―Pero Emma…Ella va a creer…Que la he usado para sacar notoriedad

―_Regina, sé franca: es un poco así, ¿no?_

―¡No!

―_¿Ah no?_

―Yo la aprecio. Es diferente a los otros. Ella es…Resplandeciente

―_¿Resplandeciente? ¿Qué calificativo es ese?―_rió Lena

―Lo comprenderías si la vieras

―_Precisamente y ahora que hablas de eso. Tengo algunos días para tomarme y estoy curiosa por ver con mis ojos esa pequeña ciudad. Porque, dejando de lado esa historia de la pareja que comienza, ese pueblo tiene pinta de ser agradable, es todo caso es lo que se transmite con tus reportajes._

―¡Ah no! ¡No vengas!

―_¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo?_

―…

―_Es lo que pensaba…Te diré cuándo llego_

―Lena, no, yo…

―_¡By, sis'!_

Regina no tuvo tiempo de decir esta boca es mía cuando ya la línea se había cortado, señal de que su hermana había colgado. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, su espalda encajada entre las dos almohadas, antes de coger su ordenador y teclear el nombre del programa. El resto de su tarde lo pasó en su habitación encadenando los reportajes de las diferentes ciudades, entre ellas Storybrooke. Había que reconocer que Peter tenía talento, pero no podía dejar de reconocer cierta atroz verdad: durante los primeros reportajes, Peter había fijado su cámara no solo en la ciudad y sus habitantes, sino también y sobre todo sobre las interacciones que ella había tenido con Emma, sobre todo durante la preparación de las carrozas. Entonces se estremeció: ¿y si Emma se enteraba? ¿Si llegara a pensar que Regina estaba jugando con ella solo para tener contenido para su reportaje? Esa idea la aterrorizaba, pues lo último que deseaba era pelearse con la bella rubia y su hijo.

Era increíble que nadie hubiera nombrado todavía la emisión en la ciudad. ¿Estaría Emma ya al corriente y su acercamiento era consecuencia de ello? No…Emma no era así…

Regina sintió que una migraña comenzaba a hacerse notar cuando recordó que en menos de una hora tenía una cita con la bella rubia. ¿Debía comentarle todo esto? Porque si Emma no tenía ni idea, hacerle la pregunta despertaría su curiosidad y estaría tentada de mirar el programa…Pero no hablarle de ello significaría esconderle algo y arriesgarse a perder lo que estaban construyendo.

Estaba corroída por la duda y la culpabilidad…Esa noche, las cosas quizás se aclararían…O no.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

―¿Mamá?

―¿Hm?

―¿Regina es tu novia?

Emma detuvo toda actividad, que consistía en ese mismo momento en cortar las patatas ya cocidas.

―¿Pe…Perdón?

Henry giró sobre su taburete

―Bah, ya…Es tu chica, ¿no?

Emma se giró hacia él: él no tenía expresión contrariada, ni decepcionada. Parecía solo esperar una respuesta, una confirmación por su parte. Ella tragó saliva e inhaló

―Si lo fuera, ¿qué te parecería?

Henry frunció el ceño, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre la mejor respuesta posible.

―¡Sería guay! Ella es buena

Emma sonrió antes, de ella misma, fruncir el ceño.

―Ya sabes…Ella no se va a quedar. Una vez que la emisión finalice, probablemente se marchará a Nueva York.

―Quizás no. Si estáis enamoradas, ella quizás quiera quedarse aquí. Pero si no fuera el casi, Nueva York no está tan lejos.

―Henry…―iba a acabar con sus ilusiones tan rápido como la lluvia podía hacerlo con un fuego en el campo, pero se detuvo en seco pensando en las palabras de su hijo: para él, la distancia no era un problema. Quizás ella debería ver el vaso medio lleno por una vez.

―¿Qué?

―Nada…¡Acabemos el asado!

Y los dos juntos acabaron de hacer la cena, justo a tiempo para escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

―¡Yo voy!―gritó Henry casi echando a correr para ir a abrir la puerta ―¡Regina!

―¡Hola Henry! No me he adelantado mucho, ¿no?

―¡Jamás!

Él la dejó entrar y cogió, como un perfecto anfitrión, el abrigo de la joven para colgarlo, con más o menos dificultad, en el perchero de la entrada.

―Mamá está en la cocina, ven

Le cogió la mano y la guió hasta Emma que estaba comprobando el asado en el horno.

―Hola

―Buenas noches―sonrió Regina, divertida ante el look de la bella rubia. Jamás habría pensado que alguien en delantal estuviera tan atractivo ―Veo que me he adelantado, ¿no?

―No, todo bien―sonrió Emma quitándose el delantal antes de ponerse frente a ella, y de repente una incomodidad palpable se instaló entre ellas, mientras que Henry las miraba con expresión circunspecta.

―Voy a lavarme las manos, vosotras podéis hacer vuestras cosas de adultos, eh…

Regina se quedó paralizada y siguió a Henry con la mirada hasta que este desapareció de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

―¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

―Sí…Lo sabe

―¿Se lo has dicho?

―¿Yo? No, él, y no me digas cómo, lo ha descubierto solo

―¿Y qué piensa de ello?

―Parece que está a favor, incluso demasiado―sonrió ella

―Oh…

―Pero a ti parece que te molesta

―¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Pensaba que era algo pronto para…

―Hey, no hemos hablado de matrimonio…Aún

―…

―Estaba de broma―ironizó Emma ―Es guay que él no esté en contra. De todas maneras, no estaba en peligro, él es literalmente tu fan…Casi estoy celosa.

Regina sonrió y Emma la atrajo hacia ella

―¿Has cocinado?

―Hey, ¿por qué esa expresión de sorpresa? No solo puede que esté celosa, sino que encima, vas y me ofendes

―No temas, tengo fe en tus capacidades culinarias. Las mías se resumen muy a menudo a restaurantes y comida rápida.

―Ah…Bien, pues esta noche hay asado con patatas

―Me va

Henry volvió a bajar.

―¿Habéis acabado?

Emma y Regina intercambiaron entonces una risa ante un Henry suspicaz.

―¡A la mesa!

* * *

La comida transcurrió, extrañamente, en calma. Emma podía sentir que algo atormentaba a Regina. Esta última estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre, con la cabeza agachada hacia su plato. Henry monopolizaba la conversación, sin cortarse con los elogios hacia el desfile y el éxito de su carroza.

Solo cuando Henry pidió ir a jugar a la consola en el salón, y las dos mujeres se quedaron solas bebiendo una copa, Emma aprovechó para preguntar a Regina

―¿Hay algún problema?

―¿Perdón?

―Has estado particularmente silenciosa, incluso distante, esta noche. Ya sabes, si querías quedarte en tu habitación descansando, no me habría sentido ofendida.

―No, no, no es eso.

―Entonces, ¿qué es?

―Yo…―miró a Emma y suspiró ―No, no es nada

―¿De verdad? ¿Es…es por nosotras?

―¿Nosotras?

―Ya no quieres

―¿Qué? Pero no, al contrario…

―Entonces, ¿lo nuestro sigue en pie?

―Por supuesto―sonrió Regina

Emma lanzó una mirada a Henry, que solo tenía ojos para su consola, después se acercó a Regina para darle un beso.

―Tengo ganas de que se vaya a acostar.

Regina arqueó una ceja.

―Me parece que hay alguien muy…Entusiasmada

―Solo quiero aprender a conocerte…Después de todo, apenas nos conocemos. Y te confieso que veo poco la tele, y menos aún reportajes y documentales,

Regina se tensó

―Sí, yo…He podido ver que es el caso de muchos por aquí

―¿Cómo?

―No hablan de la emisión de la que son los actores principales, es extraño

―Oh, eso es porque lo hablamos durante una reunión, antes de tu llegada. Para que nuestros comportamientos no se vieran influenciados durante tu reportaje, juramos no ver el programa.

―¿De verdad?

―Pues sí, algunos han tenido que hacerlo, roídos por la curiosidad, pero la gran mayoría respetamos nuestros juramentos. Imagina que nos enteremos de que nuestra ciudad está en lo más bajo de la clasificación, o al contrario, en el top tres…Nos veríamos influenciados, al igual que nuestro comportamiento. Sería menos natural.

―En efecto, es lógico

Regina ya tenía su repuesta: nadie, o muy pocos, veían la emisión. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o no. De momento, Emma no tenía idea del impacto de su incipiente relación sobre la emisión. ¿Era algo bueno?

―Regina, ¿todo bien?

―¿Hm? Sí, pensaba…

―¿Cansada?

―¿Acaso es una forma sutil de incitarme a que me quede esta noche?

―Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que estaría guay

Regina rió

―A veces me haces pensar en una adolescente…

―Está bien de vez en cuando volver a la infancia, ¿no?

Regina le dio un beso furtivo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido pues de repente un "Aggg" surgió del sofá donde Henry estaba sentado.

―Asqueroso, en serio…

Ellas se echaron a reír.

―Venga, sinvergüenza, hora de irse a la cama. Ya es tarde.

―Vale, vale, lo pillo…

―No, tú no pillas nada, aún no. Venga, enseguida subo.

Henry se encogió de hombros, resopló ligeramente antes de apagar la consola y subir las escaleras bajo las miradas divertidas de Emma y Regina.

―Y bien, puedes ser autoritaria…

―Soy adjunta del sheriff, no lo olvides

―Ah, sí, es verdad

―Tienes un tono burlón que no me gusta…

―¿Qué piensas hacer?―dijo inocentemente la bella morena

―No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz

Regina arqueó una ceja en forma provocativa y antes de poder responder, Emma saltó sobre ella como un águila sobre su presa, no dejándole ninguna posibilidad de huida. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Regina y dispersó algunos besos sobre la piel cálida y perfumada, provocando que surgieran algunos suspiros de placer de la joven mujer.

―Henry me espera…Pero ya vuelvo, ¡no te muevas!―ordenó antes de retroceder, a regañadientes, dejando a una Regina frustrada, pero terriblemente deseosa de lo que vendría.

* * *

―Hey, ¿quieres leer un poco?―preguntó Emma entrando en la habitación y ver a su hijo pasar las hojas de uno de sus libros favoritos.

Él lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche, antes de mirar tras su madre.

―¿Regina no subió?

―Euh…No, está abajo. ¿Quieres que suba?―Él asintió dulcemente ―Oh, ok…Yo…Ya vengo.

Emma desapareció y bajó las escaleras para volver a entrar en el salón donde encontró a Regina delante de la chimenea.

―¿Ya?

―No, quiere que tú también subas

―¿Yo? Pero, ¿por qué?

―Ni idea. Venga, ven

Regina, de repente, se tensó, como presa de un miedo que jamás pensó sentir en tales circunstancias. Subió los escalones como si fuera a cámara lenta, roída por el estrés: jamás había arropado a un niño, ni dicho "buenas noches", jamás había estado tan cerca de un ser tan joven y pequeño antes de su llegada a ese lugar.

Cuando pasó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, vio a Henry, que la esperaba ansiosamente. Ella cogió aire, bajo la mirada divertida de Emma.

―No te va a morder, eh…

―Ja, ja, qué graciosa…―gruñó Regina antes de entrar en la habitación, sintiéndose de repente sola, cara a cara con ese muchacho acostado en su cama, y cuyo rostro se iluminó con una larga sonrisa cuando ella se acercó.

―¡Aquí estás!

―Me dijeron que querías verme

Él se hizo a un lado con cuidado para hacerle comprender que tenía sitio a su lado. Ella así lo hizo y se sentó estirando sus piernas sobre la cama.

―Tú…Yo…No sé cómo hacer esto…―confesó tímidamente Regina

Henry rió.

―Solo quería que subieras a darme las buenas noches. Normalmente es mamá…

―¿Pero hoy no?

―Bah está bien cambiar de vez en cuando. Y además…

―¿Y además?

―Te vas a quedar, ¿no?

―¿Quedarme? ¿Aquí? ¿Esta…Noche?

―Para siempre…

―Oh…

―…

―…

―A mí me gustaría mucho

―Henry, no puedo hacer tal promesa. Pueden pasar muchas cosas.

―¿Vas a volver a Nueva York?

Regina debía ser sutil y sobre todo no desilusionar a Henry. Él era inteligente y mentirle no serviría de nada, sin embargo, tenía que encontrar una manera correcta de enunciarle los hechos, sabiendo que Emma estaría con la antena puesta tras la puerta.

―Allí es donde vivo. Es allí donde está mi trabajo.

―Hm, ok…

―¿Ok? ¿Es todo?

―Bah, Nueva York no está tan lejos después de todo…

Regina sonrió: para un niño de diez años, la distancia era, visiblemente, un factor tan vago como la raíz cuadrada de 169…

―Sí, es verdad…

―Pero si te casas con mamá, tendrás que venir aquí

―¿Casarme? Pero…Apenas nos conocemos…

―Ya, pero parece que, a veces, no es necesario mucho tiempo para saberlo

―…

―¿Por qué no tienes hijos?

Regina inhaló y, al ver que Emma iba a intervenir entrando por la puerta, hizo una ligera señal con la mano para darle a entender que no había ningún problema.

―Porque jamás he encontrado a la persona correcta con quien hacerlo. Ya sabes, siempre me han gustado las mujeres, y entre mujeres es algo más complicado.

―¿No como conmigo?

―Exacto. Jamás he amado a nadie tan fuerte como para tener un niño.

Henry frunció el ceño.

―A veces, el amor no basta

Regina comprendió que el terreno que pisaban era resbaladizo. Había tocado por encima con Emma la paternidad de Henry, y no se sentía para nada lista para abordar ese tema con el muchacho.

―Henry…Háblame de la fiesta de los farolillos

Tanto Emma como Henry se sorprendieron ante el brutal cambio de tema, pero los dos comprendieron por qué, y ninguno se dio por aludido.

―¿Los farolillos?

―Sí, tu abuela me habló de esa fiesta que tiene lugar en la playa algunos días antes de Navidad.

―Sí, los soltamos al cielo para que guie a Papá Noel hasta Storybrooke

―Es una bonita forma de comenzar la Navidad―sonrió Regina

―Sí, es sobre todo para los pequeños―se inclinó hacia Regina y murmuró ―No se lo digas a mamá…Pero ya no creo en Papá Noel.

―Oh…

―Pero no es grave, sigo creyendo que está guay. Pero no se lo digas, eh, mamá podría desilusionarse

―¿Por qué?

―Bah, ella no quiere que yo crezca tan rápido. Y no creer ya en Papá Noel es algo que viene con crecer

Regina sonrió

―Sí, te estás convirtiendo en un hombre, el hombre de la casa.

Henry se enderezó

―Sí, el hombre de la casa. Pero estaría bien, si vosotras os casarais un día, tener un hermanito.

Regina dejó escapar una risa

―Veremos, ya veremos

―¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?―dijo Emma entrando nerviosa en la habitación

―¡Evidentemente!―exclamó Henry ―¡Ven!

La bella rubia se pegó a Regina.

―Entonces, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Tenemos que hacerte un hermanito?

―¡Sí!

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír antes de desearle buenas noches al muchacho y abandonar la habitación vigilando para que no volviera a ponerse a leer.

Después volvieron a bajar al salón.

―¿Quieres un té?

―Con mucho gusto

―Ya vengo

Emma desapareció en la cocina mientras que Regina se sentaba en el sofá del salón. Algunos segundos más tarde, Emma se unió a ella.

―Está al fuego

Regina asintió y sonrió, después sintió la mano de la bella rubia sobre su muslo.

―Habíamos dicho que hablaríamos

―Lo habíamos dicho, sí

―Conoces ya bastantes cosas sobre mí…Incluido mi pasado bastante turbulento, pero yo, no sé nada de ti.

―¿Qué decir? Nada apasionante: criada en una familia bastante rica. Tengo una hermana mayor, Lena, que trabaja en una floristería en Nueva York.

―¿Cómo son tus padres?

―Es…Complicado…Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía veinte años, y desde entonces, con mi madre la situación es bastante conflictiva

―¿Por qué?

―Siempre supe que me gustaban las mujeres, pero se lo escondí por mucho tiempo a mis padres. Hasta que no pude más porque conocí en la facultad al amor de mi vida. No quería ofenderla escondiéndola como si fuera una vergüenza. Ella me dio el valor para salir del armario con mis padres. Y si mi padre no emitió juicio alguno, la cosa fue mucho más difícil con mi madre. Cuando mi padre murió tres semanas más tarde de un paro cardíaco, me culpó por ello. Para ella yo era la responsable de su muerte porque anunciando mi homosexualidad había hundido en la desesperación a mi padre.

―¿Cómo se le puede decir eso a una hija? Tú no te lo creíste, ¿verdad?

―Al principio, sí…No podía ser simple casualidad. Pero después Lena me confesó que mi padre había estado teniendo citas médicas por su corazón y que este ya estaba débil desde hacía un tiempo. Yo no tenía nada que ver con su muerte…Desde entonces, puse a mi madre contra la espada y la pared, y al final eso se volvió en mi contra: ella me dio un ultimátum, y al final me mudé.

―Wow…Ok, mi familia es un caso, pero tu madre parece ser la madre del año

―Hemos pasado años sin hablarnos. Danielle jamás la conoció

―¿Danielle? ¿Tu ex?

―Sí

―Vosotras…¿Fue algo serio?

El corazón de Regina se encogió

―Ella…Sí, lo era

―Tema delicado, si quieres, cambiamos

―No. Tú te sinceraste conmigo cuando apenas nos conocíamos. Es justo que yo lo sea contigo ahora.

―…

―Danielle era la mujer de mi vida. Pero tuvimos un accidente de coche. Yo me quedé con está cicatriz más un mes de rehabilitación, ella no sobrevivió.

―Lo siento…

―A menos que estuvieras al volante de ese camión de reparto y te hubieras saltado el semáforo…No debes excusarte

―…

―Fue una persona importante para mí, siempre lo será―Regina sonrió―Pero seguí adelante. Y para acallar mi pena, me hundí en el trabajo.

―Y te convertiste en una periodista de éxito

―Era sobre todo un modo de evadirme lo máximo posible y alejarme de mi casa. Una especie de excusa para evitar los domingos en familia o las fiestas de finales de año.

―De ahí tu aversión hacia la Navidad.

―No siento aversión hacia esta fiesta…La veo solo desde un punto de vista periodístico: es una fiesta esencialmente comercial. Personalmente, no necesito esperar a esta fiesta para ofrecer regalos a los que amo.

―Lo comprendo. Como madre, evidentemente no tengo el mismo punto de vista que tú. Quizás tú cambies de opinión cuando tengamos nuestro hijo―rió de forma guasona

―¿Ah sí?

―Bah, ¿has escuchado a Henry? Par él ya es casi cosa hecha

Regina sonrió y Emma posó su mano sobre la de ella.

―Hablando de eso…¿Y si comenzamos?

―Estás al corriente de que entre mujeres no pasa así como así…

Emma empujo a Regina sobre el sofá

―Te estás riendo claramente en mi cara, ¿no?

―Solo un poco. ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Emma sonrió maliciosamente.

―Hacerte callar

―Inténtalo

Emma se colocó encima de Regina y no esperó un solo segundo más para posar con fogosidad sus labios sobre los de ella, cortando el aliento a la bella morena. Las manos serpentearon por ambos cuerpos, intentando deshojarse mutuamente. Con unas prisas dignas de un niño la mañana de Navidad, Emma consiguió abrir la blusa de la joven dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, bordeados por un sujetador de encaje negro.

―Ok…Feliz Navidad, Swan…―sonrió Emma

―Encantador…―rió Regina ―Y yo, ¿no tengo derecho a un regalo?

Emma sonrió y se enderezó para quitarse su suéter de cuello, dejando ver su sujetador rojo escarlata.

―¿Le gusta lo que ve, Miss Mills?

Como toda respuesta, Regina pegó sus labios al cuello de la bella rubia, aspirando, de paso, su perfume afrutado.

Y tras algunas caricias y besos cada vez más pronunciados, desvelando también a cada momento más piel, se vieron interrumpidas por el silbido de la tetera. Emma se incorporó y sonrió.

―No te muevas, ya vuelvo.

Regina sonrió, echada sobre el sofá. Siguió a Emma con la mirada antes de suspirar y anclar su mirada en el techo. Durante ese tiempo, Emma se dio prisa en coger la tetera, quemándose de paso. Con un movimiento reflejo brusco dejó caer prácticamente la totalidad de la tetera en el suelo.

―¡Mierda! Bueno, yo…¡Ya voy, eh!

Se dio prisa en secar torpemente lo mojado, extendiéndolo más que otra cosa sobre el suelo, lo que le llevó un tiempo infinito. Y cuando, finalmente, logró su fin, solo había lo suficiente para una única taza.

―Ok, siento la espera, espero que aún quieras tu…―se detuvo en seco al ver a Regina, dormida, en el sofá. Sonrió y dejó la taza sobre la mesa para coger un cobertor y tapar a Regina con él. Esta ronroneó ligeramente, pero siguió durmiendo. Emma sonrió acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla.

―Buenas noches, Regina―murmuró ella antes de apagar las luces y subir a su habitación.

* * *

Regina se despertó en plena noche, con el frío en sus hombros desnudos. Comprendió inmediatamente lo que había pasado y se volvió a poner su blusa antes de enrollarse en el cobertor y subir discretamente las escaleras y abrir la puerta de la habitación de Emma. Entró sin hacer ruido, rodeó la cama y ocupó el sitio vacío, dejado por Emma. Al sentir que el colchón se movía, la bella rubia se giró ligeramente y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

―¿Regina?

―Chut…Duerme, es tarde

Completamente adormilada, Emma volvió a cerrar los ojos, tan rápidamente como los había abierto. Regina se acostó y se giró hacia ella, quedando nariz contra nariz. Emma tenía una expresión tan apacible, tan calmada, eso divirtió a Regina. Liberó su rostro de una mecha rebelde antes de suspirar y cerrar a su vez los ojos para dormirse a su lado.

Durante la noche, Emma se movió, hasta pegarse a la espalda de Regina, posando su mano sobre su cadera. Y en esa misma posición se despertó la rubia a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Regina pegada a ella, esbozó un ligero movimiento hacia atrás, antes de incorporarse y admirar a la bella morena.

―Siento tu mirada sobre mí...

Emma se sobresaltó

―Mierda, estás despierta…

Regina abrió los ojos, se giró ligeramente hacia Emma y le sonrió

―Escuché el cambio de ritmo de tu respiración. Es raro sentirse espiada.

―Lo siento…Es solo…

―¿Es solo qué?

―Que me gusta esta sensación

―¿Qué sensación?

―La de tenerte a mi lado al despertar―sonrió Emma besándola en la mejilla

Regina se incorporó

―Es que tenía miedo de que tu hijo me sorprendiera medio desnuda en tu sofá

―Ah sí…Eso también―rió Emma. Se incorporó entonces ―¿Quieres quedarte un poco más en la cama?

―¿Qué hora es?

Emma echó una ojeada a su despertador

―Las 10:03

―Dios mío, hace mucho tiempo que no me despertaba a esta hora

―Bah, eso es porque te sientes bien en mi cama, modestamente hablando, por supuesto

―Por supuesto

―Al final hemos pasado la noche juntas, en la misma cama…

―Finalmente―dijo Regina, irónica

Emma se inclinó y la besó tiernamente.

―Lo repetimos cuando tú quieras…―Como toda respuesta, Regina sonrió y le acarició la mejilla ―No deberíamos retrasarnos, Henry ya debe estar en pie.

―Ok

Emma desapareció en el cuarto de baño, mientras que la bella morena escrutó la habitación con su mirada: una decoración moderna y bastante neutra. Algunos toques de originalidad: decenas de fotos de Henry y Emma en la playa, en diferentes cumpleaños, con los padres de Emma, con amigos de la escuela a los que reconoció por haberlos ayudado en la confección de sus carrozas. Pero una foto llamó su atención: Henry, con apenas unos meses, en los brazos de Emma, y esta última en los brazos de una joven morena, ambas sonrientes.

―Es Lily

Regina se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, Emma estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

―Es…Es bonita

Emma sonrió.

―Sí, lo es―se acercó a su altura y miró a su vez la foto ―Éramos muy allegadas

―Es…Es…

―Una ex, sí―apenas sonrió ―Guardó esa foto pues es un recuerdo que quiero perpetuar

Regina la miró, con expresión perpleja

―¿Por qué?

―Lily era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente…Junto con Ruby formábamos un trío endiablado, nuestros padres se arrancaron los pelos más de una vez por nuestra culpa

―¿Qué pasó?

―Lily y yo…Fue con ella que descubrí que también me gustaban las chicas. Coqueteábamos como adolescentes…No nos preocupábamos por nada, lo que más tarde le costó bastantes problemas como a mí. Cuando quedé embarazada, ella no me abandonó, al contrario que el padre de Henry. Cuando volví a Storybrooke, ella estuvo ahí…Estaba loca por Henry…Tía Lily, es como quería que la llamase―rió ella

―¿Emma?

―Ella era fuerte, sin duda la mujer con más carácter que yo conocía…Pero no lo suficiente para ganarle al cáncer.

―Oh…

―Fue visto y no visto. En pocas semanas su estado fue empeorando, murió cuando Henry tenía nueve meses.

―Lo siento…

Emma sonrió

―Es una página de mi vida que no quiero olvidar. Fue muy importante para mí, a muchos niveles. Y aunque yo he coqueteado aquí y allá, yendo entre hombres y mujeres, ella fue quien me lo descubrió―se giró hacia Regina ―Grosso modo, si hoy estoy pillada por ti, es porque ella me empujo a aceptar que, a veces, en los sentimientos no se manda y que estos sobrepasan los géneros, las fronteras y el sexo.

La bella morena esbozó una sonrisa

―Entonces tengo que darle las gracias

―Más bien, agradécemelo a mí―la cogió por la cintura y la besó tiernamente ―Si no me detienes…

Regina comprendió el mensaje y empujó amablemente a la bella rubia.

―Me voy

―Te he dejado toallas limpias en el borde del lavabo

―Gracias

―¿Te veo abajo?

Regina asintió antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Emma bajó y encontró a Henry, con un bol de cereales delante de él, removiendo sin ganas el contenido.

―Eh, conozco a alguien que se habría quedado tranquilamente en su cama―sonrió Emma acercándose y despeinándole el pelo. El pequeño alzó la cabeza y miró a su madre.

―¿Regina está arriba? ¿Se quedó a dormir?

Emma sonrió

―Sí, se quedó a dormir

Henry enarboló una gran sonrisa.

―Se va a venir a vivir aquí, lo sé

Emma frunció el ceño.

―Has escuchado lo que ella dijo ayer

―Lo sé, pero estoy seguro.

―Henry…―sermoneó Emma

―¡Ya verás!―dijo con determinación

Emma se encogió de hombros antes de encerrar la conversación y ponerse a preparar las tortitas. Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina bajó

―¡Qué bien huele!

―¡Hey Regina!

―¡Hola, Henry!

El pequeño abrió los brazos para acoger a Regina, lo que sorprendió tanto a la joven como a la madre del pequeño. Ella aceptó ese abrazo matinal antes de sentarse a su lado.

―Cocinas de buena mañana…

―Quería preparar un buen desayuno―respondió Emma sonriendo ―Cuando uno se despierta así, se tiene ganas de agradar.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de escuchar la voz de Henry.

―¿Cuando uno se despierta cómo?

―Oh, euh…Cuando uno se despierta…Con la gente a la que queremos a nuestro lado

Henry, satisfecho con la respuesta, asintió antes de lanzarse con avidez sobre sus tortitas.

―Entonces…¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

―Hm…La fiesta de los farolillos es hoy. Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar…

―Yo voy a quedarme aquí, ¿te quedas conmigo?―peguntó Henry girándose hacia Regina

―Oh…Con mucho gusto. Antes, tengo que volver al hostal para, yo también, arreglar unas cosas

―¡Guay! ¡Podemos jugar al Fornite!

―¿A qué?

Emma se echó a reír

―En estos momentos, está emperrado en eso…Es un videojuego

―Oh, ok…No estoy muy al corriente de esas cosas

―Bueno, pues tendrás que ponerte al día, porque los fines de semana juego a menudo con mamá

Regina arqueó una ceja: no era la primera vez que dejaba caer que la bella morena se quedaría más de lo previsto. Evidentemente, ella no había dicho lo contrario, pero los hechos estaban ahí. Pero quizás alimentar las esperanzas del muchacho tampoco era bueno. Emma parecía de su opinión, pero ella no le contradijo cuando él mencionó una vez más la vida con Regina en Storybrooke. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en una calma relativa durante el cual Henry explicó con más detalle lo que sucedería esa noche.

―Y después tras soltar los farolillos, mamá y yo vamos a comer a Granny's. ¿Vendrás?

―Con…mucho gusto. Pero no querría molestar

―Al contrario, estaríamos contentos, de verdad, de que vengas―aseguró Emma acercándose a ella deslizando una de sus manos en la de ella.

―Gracias―y tras un último momento de complicidad silenciosa, Regina se obligó a dejar el domicilio de los Swan. Tenía algunas cosas que resolver antes de acabar con ese reportaje y esa emisión.

Y, evidentemente, a finales de esa mañana, tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Peter.

―¡Hey Regina! Me preguntaba dónde estaría, pero al final…

―…Déjeme adivinar: Ha deducido que estaba con Emma

―…

―¿Dónde están tus últimas investigaciones sobre los habitantes de la ciudad?

―¿De qué está hablando?

―He visto las últimas emisiones, las que ha montado desde que le deje al mando.

―Bueno, si quiere que seamos francos, fue Glass quien me pidió que fuera a por todo, y parece que ha sido un éxito, ¿no? La audiencia jamás ha sido tan alta y nuestro reportaje sobre Storybrooke es uno de los más valorados. Es lo que usted quería, ¿no?

―¡No a mí costa! ¿Quién te pidió que basaras lo esencial del reportaje sobre Emma y yo?

―Para decir la verdad…Usted misma

―¿Perdón?

―Usted quería una pareja ideal que la gente pudiera seguir y con la que la gente pudiera engancharse e identificarse. Cierto, es una pareja lésbica, pero la ola LGBT está terriblemente de moda en este momento en la tele.

―Eres vil

―¿Yo? ¿Yo? No hecho más que mi trabajo. He enseñado lo que parece un verdadero cuento de Navidad, un romance como el de las películas que ponen en estas fechas. La gente quiere ver eso.

―…

―Regina, no hay nada malo con eso. Os amáis, formáis una bella familia, no se avergüence.

―¡No lo estoy! Simplemente me habría gustado estar al corriente.

―¿Emma lo está?

Regina se quedó paralizada.

―¿Perdón?

―Me pide que sea sincero y honesto con usted, pero usted, ¿lo es con Emma? ¿Está ella al corriente del giro que ha tomado la emisión?

―…

Peter sonrió

―Me da la charla, pero yo no he hecho otra cosa que mi trabajo. Usted, al contrario, no ha sido ni íntegra ni honesta ni con usted misma ni con los otros. Les he escuchado hablar de su promesa: no ver la emisión para mantener el suspense, para estar lo más naturales posible. Es loable por la parte de ellos, pero, por otro lado, los principales interesados no saben, no saben nada. Eso le viene bien a usted

―Stop

―Regina, no he hecho nada malo. Solo he plasmado en la pantalla lo que mis ojos han visto: el nacimiento de una pareja, de una familia, en un cuadro atípico. No hay ninguna mentira aquí. ¿Se puede decir lo mismo de sus intenciones?

―La aprecio de verdad. Henry no debe aparecer―afirmó Regina

―Lo sé, y si mira bien, jamás se ve su rostro.

―…

―¿Por qué no decírselo? ¿Por qué no enseñárselo? Si sus sentimientos son reales, ¿qué hay que temer?

―Yo…Tengo miedo…De que piense de que yo he buscado todo esto por la audiencia

―¿Y es verdad?

―¡No! Por supuesto que no. Yo…Sí, era mi intención al principio, pero…Las cosas han hecho que…Se ha vuelto una evidencia, ella y yo.

Peter sonrió

―Estoy verdaderamente feliz por las dos

―Habrías podido decírmelo…Lo del reportaje

―¿Y que cambiara las cosas sobre la marcha? ¿Qué decidiera poner distancia entre las dos impidiéndose vivir una bella historia de amor?

―…

―La cuestión es: ahora que lo sabe, ¿se lo va a decir?

―Eso creo…

―Solo le quedan unos días antes de volver a Nueva York y antes de que ellos rompan la promesa y se hagan una maratón con los programas. Ella descubrirá que ha sido, a su pesar, la estrella de la emisión.

―…

―Regina, no lo hecho para ir en su contra, sino en su favor

―…

―Ha reaccionado así solo porque está usted implicada. Si hubiéramos elegido otra pareja, su reacción habría sido otra, ¿me equivoco?

Regina no respondió, pero Peter no necesitó confirmación: él sabía que tenía razón, Regina también. Y es eso lo que le daba miedo a esta. Si esperaba demasiado tiempo, sería demasiado tarde, y aunque confesara a Emma sus sentimientos, ¿sería suficiente?

* * *

―¡Y un chocolate caliente con canela para el señor!

―¡Gracias, Ruby!

La bella camarera sonrió ante el muchacho que sorbía ávidamente su brebaje.

―Entonces…He visto a tu madre y a Regina juntas ayer por la noche…

―Sí, es guay, ¿eh?

―Estoy contenta de que tú lo estés

―Ella es amable y mamá sonríe más que con Killian

―Ah Killian…―Ruby alzó la cabeza y miró a Emma, algo más alejada, conversando con sus padres ―¿No te gusta mucho, eh?

―Sí, él es bueno…Pero mamá no es la misma cuando está con él que cuando está con Regina―se calló de repente, alzó la cabeza y miró a Ruby ―¿Crees que ella se va a quedar? Regina, quiero decir

―Yo…No lo sé…Aunque se vaya, por su trabajo, Nueva York no está tan lejos…

Henry se quedó reflexionando con el ceño fruncido, lo que divirtió a Ruby que, en ese momento, vio la semejanza de Henry con su madre.

―Hey…Ya veremos. Si, como dices, tu madre parece estar bien con ella…Encontrarán un modo

Henry se giró entonces hacia su madre

―Un modo…―murmuró él

Regina estaba totalmente perdida, dividida entre sus deseos y su deber, sus nacientes sentimientos hacia Emma y su profesionalidad. Dar prevalencia a su corazón o a su cabeza, esa era la cuestión. Y mientras caminaba por la calle, se dio de frente con…

―Hey, hola

Regina alzó la cabeza y vio a Emma y a Henry que salían de Granny's.

―¿Ya está? ¿Ya has arreglado tus cosas?

―Oh…Yo…Sí, está hecho

―¡Guay! Yo aún tengo que pasar por la comisaría, y después, estaré libre.

―Puedo esperarte―sonrió Regina

―Podría ser interesante para tu reportaje, ¿no? Quiero decir, la preparación de la fiesta…

―Por supuesto, yo…Avisaré a Peter de que pase a verte.

De repente, la perspectiva de tener a Emma y a Peter cara a cara, solos, le dio miedo. Pero ¿le interesaría a Peter prender la mecha antes de que lo hiciera ella?

―¿Algún problema?

―¿Qué? No, en absoluto

―Mamá, Regina y yo podemos ir a dar un paseo mientras, ¿no?

―Buena idea…A menos que Regina tenga otros planes

―Ninguno, estaré contenta de tener la compañía de este joven caballero

A continuación, salieron Mary Margaret y David.

―¡Oh, Miss Mills! Espero que su estancia aquí esté siendo agradable

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada discreta y cómplice.

―Mucho, sí

―Estamos ansiosos por ver el resultado final. No sé si se lo han dicho, pero la mayoría de los habitantes hicieron una promesa: no ver la emisión mientras estuvieran rodando aquí. Ya sabe, para ser imparciales.

―Lo comprendo y es completamente loable por vuestra parte

―Sin embargo…―ronroneó Mary Margaret ―Podría darnos alguna pista…No sé…Para decirnos cómo va la cosa

Regina sonrió.

―No se preocupen: por lo que yo también me he enterado, todo va de maravilla

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad

La alcaldesa dio palmaditas.

―¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! Tenemos ganas de que llegue la suelta de los farolillos, es un gran momento para la ciudad, justo antes de Navidad.

―Yo también tengo ganas

―Entonces, hasta esta noche, Miss Mills

La pareja se alejó y Emma le dio un golpe en el hombro

―Ya te adora

―¿Será así cuando se entere de lo nuestro?

―No hay ninguna razón para lo contrario. Henry ya es tu primer fan, y yo voy detrás―ella le cogió la mano ―Todo irá bien

Regina habría deseado estar más convencida. Pero, después de todo, quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado y todo iría bien.

* * *

―La ciudad es muy activa…―dijo asombrado Peter

―Compensamos el hecho de ser un pueblo perdido. Hay que ser realista: no hay gran cosa aquí que pueda retener a las familias. Hay colegios, un instituto cerca…Han abierto una guardería hace poco, pero…No tenemos los atractivos de una gran ciudad

―Los pueblos perdidos también tienen su encanto

―Para los jóvenes de ahora si no hay wifi o 4G por todos lados, es el culo del mundo. Mi hijo me ha pedido hace poco que instalemos la fibra…En serio, tiene diez años―sonrió ella ―Ya lo he hecho, incluso he hecho que aumenten la red en toda la ciudad…Quizás funcione

―Su hijo parece ser el mismo espíritu de la Navidad.

―Para ser franca, él ya no cree en Papá Noel, pero mantiene el espíritu de la Navidad, ese espíritu que alimenta a todos los habitantes y que hace que tengamos tradiciones como el desfile de carrozas, los farolillos o incluso el baile de Navidad.

―Eso seguro―sonrió Peter ―En todo caso, tiene una hermosa pequeña ciudad. Casi estaría uno dispuesto a quedarse.

―¿Eso cree?―dijo Emma irónica ―Sin embargo, la mayoría sueña con más cosas, con más acción, con más movimiento

―Eso depende

―¿Depende de qué?

―De las relaciones que se establezcan

Emma se paralizó y lo miró fijamente. Nada más fue sugerido, pero Emma se preguntó si Regina se lo había confesado a otra persona más allá de Ruby. ¿Su asistente estaría también al corriente? Si fuera así, ¿podría él darle un giro al reportaje? No, Regina no lo autorizaría. Henry no debía aparecer, ella lo sabía.

―¿Peter?

―¿Sí?

―Yo…¿Debo preocuparme por el reportaje?

―¿Por qué?

―Ya sabe, al comienzo yo estaba en contra, porque tenía miedo de que esto atrajera malas personas. Tengo miedo de que Storybrooke pierda su frescura. La llegada de turistas en masa puede cambiar las cosas.

―Puede, efectivamente, ser algo malo pero, créame, los telespectadores son grandes seguidores de Storybrooke y de sus habitantes.

―¿De verdad?

―No tema nada

No temer nada, Emma no podía evitarlo. Pero si las cosas se torcían, Regina estaría ahí, ¿no? Ella la defendería, y protegería su ciudad.

* * *

Emma se reunió con Regina y Henry al borde la playa nevada. Como siempre desde la llegada de Regina a la ciudad, ella estaba maravillada por el apego que existía entre su hijo y la morena. La muchedumbre se había aglutinado en la playa, el cielo anaranjado anunciaba que pronto anochecería. Un silencio casi ceremonial lo invadía todo, cada habitante sostenía en sus manos un farolillo y una vela.

Regina estaba asombrada ante la sincronía con la que cada uno encendía la mecha del farolillo y con qué veneración esperaban a que el último se hinchara antes de tender los brazos y dejarlos volar. Emma estaba a su lado, sosteniendo un farolillo rojo escarlata.

―¿Lista?

―¿Quieres que yo lo encienda?

Emma sonrió y asintió. Henry estaba entre ellas, esperando impacientemente el momento. Regina inclinó la vela y la mecha prendió fuego. Lentamente, el farolillo se fue hinchando y los tres pares de manos lo sostuvieron. Una bola de fino papel se formó y de repente, cada uno notó una pequeña resistencia, el farolillo estaba listo para echar a volar.

―¿Lo soltamos a la de tres?

Henry y Regina asintieron, después Emma se inclinó hacia Regina.

―Hay que pedir un deseo, es la tradición

―¿De verdad?

―Y dicen que las parejas que se besan bajo el farolillo que se eleva será feliz toda la vida.

La bella morena se estremeció.

―Es romántico

―Quizás sea verdad. Deberíamos intentarlo, solo por si las moscas.

Sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra y ambas soltaron el farolillo. Emma se acercó entonces y besó tiernamente a la joven, sin preocuparse de las miradas de los otros, mientras que Henry no tenía ojos sino para los farolillos que vagaban por el cielo. Se separaron y pegaron sus frentes.

―Me encuentro bien―murmuró Emma

―Yo también

―¿No te molesta?

―¿El qué?

―El mundo alrededor

―Poco importa

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera estado esperando esa respuesta desde hacía meses, como si estuviera libre del peso de las miradas de los demás. Entonces, tomó el rostro de Regina y la besó de nuevo con más ardor, pegándola a ella. No fueron interrumpidas sino por el carraspeo de Henry.

―Asco…―puso él una mueca antes de sonreír mezquinamente

Ellas se echaron a reír.

―Ahora que están en el cielo, Papá Noel va a poder encontrar el camino hasta aquí―concluyó Emma ―Dentro de cuatro días, veremos si funciona.

―¡Por supuesto que funcionará!―dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros ―¿Vamos a comer?

―No sé si Granny tiene…

―No

―¿No?

―Quiero comer en casa, los tres

―Pero Henry, todos tus amigos estarán allí…

―Yo solo quiero estar con vosotras.

Emma frunció el ceño, pero no insistió más, de momento, decidida de todas maneras a decir la última palabra. Así que los tres regresaron a casa de los Swan, no sin antes avisar a los padres de Emma.

―Bueno, no tengo gran cosa…¿Me arriesgo a hacer pasta?

―Yo me encargo, si quieres

―Eres la invitada

―¿Y? Por todas las veces que tú has preparado la comida. Al menos puedo enseñarte de lo que soy capaz. Hacer un homenaje a mis orígenes.

―Ya te vale que esté bueno―amenazó Emma con una sonrisa

―Acepto el desafío

―Henry será el juez, aunque no es verdaderamente imparcial

―Tú eres su madre, pero es mi fan

―Ok, touché. ¿Qué gano si mi pasta es mejor que la tuya?

―Lo que quieras. Y yo, ¿si la mía es mejor que la tuya?

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

―Ok. Si yo gano, pasas la noche conmigo. Si pierdo…Yo paso la noche contigo

Regina se echó a reír antes de acercarse a la bella rubia y acariciarle el rostro.

―No necesitaba un plato de pasta para eso…

―No…No tenemos que…En fin, ya sabes. Estaría guay estar la una con la otra…

―Sí, estaría bien. Y…He pillado el mensaje, no te preocupes: nada de presión, nada de promesas. Ya veremos a dónde nos lleva la noche.

* * *

Y la noche los condujo a una velada familiar en la que, tras haber degustado la pasta, Emma esperó el veredicto de Henry con impaciencia.

―Entonces…¿Qué te ha parecido la pasta?

―Bah…Está…

―¿Sí?

―No está como siempre

―¿Ah no? ¿Y eso?

―Está…está mejor, está guisada de otra manera

Regina daba saltos por dentro y solo mostró una sonrisa de orgullo ante una Emma abatida.

―¿En serio?

―¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

―Porque la he hecho yo―respondió con un orgullo no disimulado Regina

―¡Guay!

―Ya está, eh…―gruñó Emma, ligeramente ofendida

Regina posó su mano sobre la de ella.

―Tú haces otras cosas con excelencia―después ella depositó un tierno beso sobre su mejilla

Henry sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

―¿Vemos una peli de Navidad?

―¡Venga, vamos! Tú eliges y nosotras recogemos la mesa

―¡Ok!

Henry desapareció en el salón mientras que las dos mujeres entraron en la cocina.

―¿No estás desilusionada, no?―susurró Regina

―…

―Hey…

―No, todo está bien. Mi hijo me ha traicionado, descubro que soy una pésima cocinera…Soy una nulidad

―No digas tonterías

―Mi hijo es tu fan…Ya lo era antes y ahora te acabas de ganar su estómago. Todos sabemos qué significa ganar el corazón de un hombre por su estómago.

―Me importa poco el estómago de un hombre, es el tuyo el que me importa.

―Ouh, sabes hablarle a las mujeres―ironizó ella

―Ya hablaremos de eso esta noche…

―¿Ah sí?

―Sí

Y cuando Regina acababa de acorralar a Emma entre ella y el fregadero y comenzaba a hundir su nariz en su cuello…

―¡Mamá, Regina, ya está!

Ellas se detuvieron y Regina sonrió.

―Salvada por el monstruo

Después ella retrocedió y tendió la mano para que Emma la agarrara. Juntas, se unieron a Henry en el salón y los tres pasaron el resto de la noche, acurrucados en el sofá hasta que Henry cayó literalmente de sueño sobre las rodillas de su madre. Después de llevarlo a su habitación y arroparlo, invitó implícitamente a Regina a seguirla a su habitación.

―Entonces…Aquí estamos…

―Emma, no estamos obligadas. Podemos sencillamente pasar la noche, lado a lado, dormir juntas. No me ofenderé. Lo importante es estar cerca de t…

No tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, porque los labios de Emma ya estaban sobre los suyos.

―Lo siento, pero…Buscaba un modo de volver esto romántico―sonrió la rubia ―Pero no lo logro. Solo tengo ganas…de ti, de nosotras, aquí y ahora.

Regina sonrió y agarró un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

―Ven…―murmuró antes de arrastrarla a la cama. Los cuerpos se deshojaron lentamente, pero con deseo, antes de arrugar las sábanas y de que sus cuerpos se pegaran por el sudor provocado por sus movimientos. Sus manos parecían estar por todos lados, así como sus labios. Los gemidos acompañaron cada movimiento hasta el agotamiento, cayendo Regina finalmente dormida en los brazos de su compañera.

Emma no dejaba de mirar a la bella morena, dormida boca abajo, con la sábana cubriéndole hasta el nacimiento de los riñones, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Ella la escrutaba con detalle, admirándola con ternura y cierta nostalgia: hacía mucho tiempo que no había pasado una noche como esa. Y de repente, los sentimientos que la invadieron le dieron miedo. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse tan rápidamente de una mujer que ni conocía diez días atrás? Recordaba su primera impresión cuando vio a Regina: era una extraña que desembarcaba en la ciudad. Tenía miedo de que ella se hiciera dueña del sitio e hiciera tambalear su día a día…Y finalmente, había tenido razón: Regina se había apoderado de su corazón y había puesto patas arriba su día a día y el de su hijo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Regina refunfuñó y se movió ligeramente. Ella abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia Emma.

―¿No duermes?

―Aún no…

Regina se incorporó, teniendo cuidado para que la sábana no dejase al descubierto su pecho.

―¿Me mirabas dormir? Es muy raro, ¿lo sabes?

Emma rió dulcemente.

―Te admiraba

Regina reviró los ojos

―¡Qué tonta!

―Jamás he hecho el amor así…

―¿Ah no?

―Pues sí, parece que aún tengo mucho que aprender de la materia

Regina le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Créeme, te las apañas muy bien.

―Aún es temprano…

―Emma…¿Acaso tienes que decirme algo?

La bella rubia deslizó sus dedos por el brazo desnudo de Regina.

―Me decía que aún tenemos tiempo para…Practicar

No tuvo que decir más, Regina se puso encima de ella con un movimiento rápido y ágil, desvelando entonces su torso a la vista golosa de su compañera. Y con un entusiasmo no disimulado comenzaron de nuevo con una endiablada sesión.

* * *

¡Cómo le gustaba ese tipo de amanecer! Sentir el cuerpo pesado y cálido de Regina pegado al de ella, su aliento dulce sobre su piel, sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en su rostro. Ella imaginaba unas mañanas así y muchas otras con Henry y una naciente complicidad que haría de ellos una familia.

Regina se despertó poco tiempo después y juntas bajaron encontrándose a Henry delante de la tele. Él no hizo ninguna pregunta, ni ningún comentario. Sencillamente estaba feliz de que ellas estuvieran ahí, las dos, con él. La mañana pasó entre confidencias y los deseos de cada uno para Navidad.

―Regina, ¿te quedas con nosotras hasta Navidad?

―Oh, Henry, Regina probablemente tiene una familia con quien le gustaría pasar las fiestas―respondió Emma

―Oh…

―Henry, estaría contenta, pero como ha dicho tu madre, tengo cosas que hacer, pero, te prometo que volveré el día de Navidad. De todas maneras, de momento no me voy a ningún lado: nos queda aún el baile de Navidad―sonrió ella

―¡A, sí! ¡Estarás muy guapa en traje de fiesta!

―Gracias por la parte que me toca…―refunfuñó Emma entre dos sorbos de chocolate caliente

―¡Pero tú estás guapa todo el tiempo!―rectificó hábilmente el muchacho

―Ya…Tienes suerte, lo has arreglado

―¿En qué consiste al final el baile?

―Tiene lugar el 25 por la noche. Se celebra la Navidad. Todo el mundo se viste con sus mejores galas y nos reunimos en la alcaldía, en la sala de recepción. Bailamos, cantamos, bebemos, comemos…Hasta que el cansancio nos derrumbe. Es bastante bonito y también permite a los que pasan la Navidad solos sentirse rodeados de gente. ¡Ah! Y también hay un coro, Henry canta en él.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Cantas?

―Sí…

―De hecho, se metió en el coro por una chica

―¡Mamá!―refunfuñó Henry

―Oh, venga ya. Es mono, y tengo que decir que Grace es una buena chica.

―Entonces, te gusta una chica…

―Ni siquiera sabe que existo. Ni cuando mi carroza fue elegida para que cerrara el desfile se fijó en mí.

―No te lo tomes en serio. La indiferencia es el truco de las chicas así―explicó Regina ―Ya sabes, nosotras somos sutiles, quizás demasiado. Pero también somos astutas: vigilamos a nuestras presas, las observamos, las estudiamos. Y una vez que estamos seguras, nos acercamos.

―Entonces…¿Piensas que ella sabe que yo existo, pero que finge que no?

―Algo así. O es demasiado tímida o está impresionada.

―…

―Henry, eres inteligente, guapo y divertido. No veo por qué no le ibas a gustar a las chicas―Henry esbozó una sonrisa ―Y vas a tener que agarrar al toro por los cuernos para invitarla al baile.

―No sé bailar…

―Te enseñaré

―¿De verdad?

Regina asintió, cosa que devolvió la sonrisa a Henry, que volvió a hundirse en sus cereales, mientras que Emma la daba las gracias diciéndole un "gracias" mudo con los labios. Si Regina hubiera sabido lo que seguiría a esa mañana, se habría quedado con Emma y Henry en esa burbuja que habían sabido crear. Pero ahí está, cuando el destino golpea, lo hace de forma implacable.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando la joven abandonó el domicilio de los Swan para dirigirse al hostal. Se cambió y se preparó para pasar el día con Emma y Henry, un día que, _a priori_, le llenaba de felicidad el corazón. Una sonrisa estaba fijada en su rostro y ella no podía deshacerla. Ese sentimiento de plenitud aún le era desconocido. Por supuesto, las cosas habían sido intensas con Danielle, pero con Emma era diferente. No sabría decir por qué ni cómo.

Cuando salió del hostal para reunirse con Emma y Henry en Granny's, sus pasos era ligeros y cuando atravesó la terraza, solo tenía un deseo, verlos.

―¡Regina!

Esa voz, familiar, demasiado familiar. Se estremeció antes de girarse y mirar fijamente la silueta de una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes.

―¿Le…Lena? Pero…

―¡Por Dios, qué difícil ha sido encontrar ese pueblucho, incluso con el GPS! De verdad, perdido este sitio.

―Pero…¿Qué…?

―Hay que reconocerlo, Peter y tú tenéis talento para volver maravillosas las cosas insípidas

―¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Te lo dije: necesitaba vacaciones. Y por qué no unir lo útil a lo agradable: reunirme con mi hermana y pasar Navidad con ella en un sitio atípico.

―Pero…¿Has hecho todo este camino para eso?

―He de confesar que también sintió curiosidad

―¿Curiosidad?

―Me gustaría conocer a la que ha hecho que el corazón de mi hermana vuelva a latir.

Regina se tensó

―No…

―Oh, venga, no seas celosa. ¿No pensabas guardarte para ti sola el secreto, no? Si así fuera, no lo habrías explayado de esa manera en el programa…

―…

―¿Regina? ¿Algún problema?

Emma, que había visto a Regina a través de la ventana, acababa de salir de Granny's, curiosa por ese nuevo rostro en la ciudad.

―Emma, todo bien, tranquila, ya voy.

―¡Oh, ahí está!―dijo entusiasmada Lena

―¿Perdón?

―Al César lo que del César: la emisión no le hace justicia. Es usted mucho más deliciosa en carne y hueso que en la tele.

―Perdóneme, pero ¿quién es usted?

―Pues parece que soy su futura cuñada.

―…

―Lena Mills, soy la hermana de Regina

―Oh, ok, encantada de conocerla

Emma bajó algunos escalones del restaurante para llegar a la altura de la bella pelirroja y estrecharle la mano.

―Y hay que decirlo, me encuentro con una verdadera star

―¿Perdón? ¿Yo, una star?―rio Emma

―¡La emisión es un verdadero éxito del que usted es la heroína! ¡Debería estar halagada!

―¿Yo?

―¡Lena, stop!―dijo en pánico Regina, que veía que la situación se le iba de las manos

―¿Qué? ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?

―¿Dicho qué? ¿Regina?

―…

La bella rubia se giró hacia Regina, pero ante el mutismo de la mujer, se volvió a girar hacia Lena.

―Explíqueme

―Vuestra relación es el foco de la emisión. En serio, la gente está totalmente volcada con vosotras, y ya le han dado un nombre a vuestra pareja: swanqueen. Swan, evidentemente, por usted, y Queen porque mi hermana es la reina de la audiencia.

―…

Lena perdió su sonrisa.

―¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no sabía nada de esto? ¿No veis la tele aquí?

―Nosotros…Lo reservábamos para el final―gruñó Emma que comenzaba a creer que esa promesa era totalmente idiota y fútil ―Debería haber echado una ojeada a fin de cuenta. ¿Cómo es eso de que soy la estrella? ¿Qué enseña esa emisión? ¿Regina?

La bella morena estaba petrificada, incapaz de responderle a Emma ni de sostenerle la mirada. Parecía que el suelo fallaba bajo sus pies y que su sangre se había congelado en sus venas.

―¡Regina!

―Os muestra a las dos, a los tres―respondió Lena, captando de nuevo la atención de Emma ―Desde el nacimiento de todo hasta los farolillos. Vuestro romance ha sido el punto álgido del reportaje. La gente se ha encariñado con vosotras, han vivido el comienzo y el desarrollo de vuestro idilio.

―¿Qué…Cómo…?

―El encendido del árbol, el desfile de las carrozas, los farolillos, todo eso fue filmado, como muchas otras cosas. Y durante todo ese tiempo, hemos sido testigos de vuestro recién comenzado romance. Ha sido magnífico. E imagino que también es eso lo que ha hecho que la emisión haya sido un éxito.

La mente de Emma iba a toda velocidad. Se giró hacia Regina.

―¿Me lo puedes explicar?

―Yo…

―¿Lo sabías? ¿Estabas al corriente de todo esto?

―…

―Lo sabías―concluyó Emma en tono de decepción ―Te has reído de mí, de nosotros, de Henry…Él se ha apegado a ti

―¡Y yo a él!

―¡Por exigencias de tu reportaje!

―No, te equivocas

Regina dio un paso hacia delante, esperando alcanzar a la joven, pero esta retrocedió un paso, después dos.

―Te has reído en mi cara

―Nunca Emma. Deja que te explique

―Respóndeme simplemente a una pregunta: ¿estabas al corriente del reportaje y de la dirección que estaba tomando?

Ya no había por qué mentir ni disimular la verdad. Si quería que Emma la creyera y conseguir de nuevo su confianza, tenía que decírselo.

―Sí

―¿Y pensabas decírmelo algún día?

―Yo…Lo intenté, pero…

Emma frunció el ceño.

―Lo intentaste…

―Emma, espera, te lo ruego

―No, déjame. Necesito…Estar sola, ver con claridad.

―Te lo ruego, dame tiempo para explicártelo

―¡Has tenido diez días para eso!

―…

Emma, entonces, se alejó, dejando a una Lena perdida y a una abatida Regina, quien tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse de dolor y tristeza. ¿Acababa de perderlo todo? ¿En un chasquido de dedos?

* * *

**Hola chicas, siento la tardanza, pero ya sabéis, Sedgie escribe capítulos muy largos, y entre semana con el trabajo no tengo tiempo para sentarme a traducir. Ah, y también os agradezco todos los comentarios y las bonitas palabras recibidas. **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

―¿Pero tú te has vuelto loca?―gritó Regina a su hermana cuando se quedaron solas

―¿Qué te ocurre? En serio, ¿no le habías dicho nada?

―Yo…¡Pensaba hacerlo!

―¿Después de que hubiera visto el programa?

―…

―Regina, no te reconozco: pareces…diferente―sonrió ―No, estás enamorada―constató ella ―Y lo has estropeado todo, todo ha cambiado.

―Yo no he hecho nada: ¡TÚ lo has estropeado todo!

―¿Yo? Pensaba sinceramente que ella lo sabía. Cuando se ve el programa, se…

―…¡Deja ya de mencionar esa maldita emisión!―soltó de pronto. Y cuando vio la mirada sorprendida de su hermana, se masajeó las sienes refunfuñando ―Yo…Ella piensa que la he usado para los intereses del reportaje, cosa que no es verdad evidentemente.

―Entonces, ¿por qué has esperado tanto para decirle el rumbo que estaba tomando vuestros reportajes?

―¡Porque ya no eran míos, mira qué cosa! Peter ha tomado las riendas, él filmaba los planos, el que montaba las imágenes…Yo no estaba al corriente.

―Si todo se hubiese parado ahí, no habría problema, hein…

―…

―Salvo que tú has visto el resultado, has visto que los reportajes hablaban tanto de las fiestas como de vuestra relación. En fin, que esta tenía un lugar importante en ellos.

―…

―Regina, no ha muerto nadie. Ella está enfadada ahora, pero va a tranquilizarse, la almohada le aconsejará y verá las cosas con más perspectiva.

―Yo no estoy segura…

―Confía en ella

Regina suspiró

―He pasado estos últimos días más tiempo coqueteando que ocupada en mi trabajo. Dejé todo en manos de Peter. Y aquí está el resultado…

―Estáis en lo alto de la audiencia

―Super…

―Pero, ¿dónde está Regina Mills? ¿Esa periodista que quería conquistar el mundo? Has cambiado, y no sabría decir si para bien o para mal.

―…

―Creo que estoy muy poco acostumbrada a que pongas sobre la mesa tus sentimientos…Te has enamorado, pocas veces he tenido la ocasión de presenciar esto

―¡Cierra el pico, Lena!

―Oh, no me estoy burlando, al contrario. Empezaba a preguntarme si eras humana…

―Mira que eres idiota, ¿lo sabías? Y encima te presentas aquí y te metes donde no te llaman.

―Hey, ¿cómo iba a saber que no le habías dicho nada?

Regina apretó la mandíbula y los puños: ella sabía que había cometido un error, un único error fatal.

―Tengo que marcharme

―¿Qué? Pero, ¿y tu reportaje?

―De todas maneras, ya no pinto nada…Peter se hará cargo el tiempo que queda. Emma ya no querrá que me quede. Ya la veo viendo las emisiones pasadas y maldiciéndome…

―Eso no lo sabes

―Lo sé bastante bien

―Regina…

―Para. Ya has hecho suficiente, creo…

Regina la invitó a dejar su habitación, cosa que Lena comprendió. Suspiró y desapareció, dejando a Regina frustrada y sola. Habría querido, en un ataque de rabia, poner la habitación patas arriba…Pero, por otro lado, ¿no se lo había buscado ella? Había aplazado la conversación y ahora era demasiado tarde. ¿Podría ahora hacerse perdonar?

* * *

Emma tenía la mente zumbando: ¿cómo las cosas habían podido dar tal giro? Estaba feliz y todo había saltado por los aires. Pero no debía asombrarse: llevaba la maldición con ella, en cuanto la felicidad golpeaba a su puerta, aquella huía en cuanto la puerta era abierta.

Regina era demasiado perfecta, demasiado educada, demasiado amable. Ahora comprendía por qué: ¡todo por ese maldito programa! Todo por la audiencia. Y, al final, habrá conseguido la celebridad buscada, pero ha perdido toda credibilidad ante ella. Estaba igual de desilusionada como encolerizada y no podía imaginarse la decepción que su hijo sentiría cuando él se enterara. Es más…¿Cómo iba a decírselo? A él, que literalmente la idolatraba, ¿cómo confesarle que solo era una manipuladora al servicio de la audiencia? Se sentiría desilusionado, furioso y probablemente se hundiría en una tristeza inconsolable. Tendría que estar ahí para él, rodearlo y llenar el vacío que dejaría Regina, pues ella se marcharía, eso estaba seguro.

―¿Emma? ¿Puedo?

La joven se había refugiado en el único sitio donde se sentía en seguridad: su silla en la comisaría. Evidentemente, su padre lo sabía, evidentemente tendría noticias. No se sorprendió entonces al verlo aparecerle, discretamente.

―¿Tú qué crees?

―Cariño, las cosas quizás no sean tan malas como tú piensas…

―¿Tú crees? Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar…

―Romper la promesa no es…

―…No tiene nada que ver con la promesa…―cortó ella ―Tengo miedo de ver hasta qué punto se ha reído de mí

―¿Al menos estás segura de eso? Quiero decir…La he visto estos últimos días…No parecía estar fingiendo: te tiene cariño.

―No, le tiene cariño a su celebridad. Consiguió lo que quería…Y pensar que he sido tan idiota como para acostarme con ella…―ante esa confesión espontanea delante de su padre, Emma se tensó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, por miedo a su juicio, que ya sería demasiado para ella. En lugar de eso, suspiró y sonrió

―Eres una chica grande. Haces lo que quieres―la tranquilizó él ―Y además, ella no te ha forzado…En fin, eso espero

―No, no, nada de eso…Pero…Si estaba lista a llegar hasta eso para logar sus objetivos…Se lo puse en bandeja. Al final, debí seguir mis instintos…Ella no tramaba nada bueno…Tendría que haberlo sabido.

―No hagas juicios a la ligera. Quizás deberías hablar con ella

―¿Para decirle qué? Creo que sé todo lo que hay que saber. Se ha burlado de mí. ¿Y sabes lo que es peor? Ha metido a Henry en su delirio. Le ha hecho creer…―Ella suspiró, empezaba a sentir una migraña ―Se va a sentir tan decepcionado―desorbitó los ojos y se levantó ―No debe enterarse. Le diré que hemos discutido, que la distancia era demasiado complicada…Ella no volverá jamás y él acabará por pasar a otra cosa.

David escuchó a su hija, desesperado viendo hasta qué punto ella sacaba conclusiones a la ligera. Siempre había sido así, y siempre lo lamentaba después. Otra vez, él sabía que su hija estaba juzgando muy deprisa y que Regina se le escaparía…Un error más en su lista, un error que la perseguiría durante un tiempo antes de que pasara página. Evidentemente, ella no tenía ni idea.

* * *

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Acaso podía pretender seguir paseándose por las calles sin que las miradas suspicaces no se giraran hacia ella? ¿Podría enfrentarse a la de Emma?

Lo había estropeado todo, era consciente de ello. ¿Lo había perdido todo definitivamente?

―¿Regina?

La joven estaba encerrada en su habitación, ensimismada. La voz de Peter resonó. Era al que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

―Ahora no, Peter

―Yo…Miss Swan me ha llamado

Regina se levantó, desorbitando los ojos, antes de correr hacia la puerta y abrirla violentamente.

―¿Perdón?

―Me ha llamado para…

―¿Para qué?

―Para que le dé un link donde ver todas las emisiones

Regina empalideció.

―¿Se lo has dado?

―¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Las habría encontrado de otra manera

―…

―Y además…No es tan grave. Usted misma ha visto los ruhs, no hay nada escandaloso.

―Eso es lo que tú dices…

―¿Y qué sigue?

―¿Cómo que qué sigue?

―Nos queda por filmar el baile de Navidad…No podemos abandonar la emisión. Storybrooke ha firmado un contrato.

―Sinceramente, no creo que Emma quiera que yo me quede. Y no se la puede culpar.

―Intentémoslo al menos

―…

Peter entonces suspiró

―Bueno, me voy…La mantengo al corriente

Regina se quedó ahí: Emma, lógicamente, había pedido ver los programas. Durante un corto instante, había creído que las cosas no eran tan graves y que Emma iba a darse cuenta de que había montado una montaña por un grano de arena.

Y durante la hora que siguió, mantuvo su teléfono en sus manos, rezando para que Emma la llamara para excusarse, para decirle que no había nada tan grave…Esperó, y esperó.

* * *

Emma sostenía el mando como este pudiera escapársele de las manos. Estaba ahí, delante de la pantalla de la tele apagada. Peter le había dado los links para el visionado, y ahora, dudaba. ¿Tenía miedo de ver la verdad? ¿O esperaba haberse equivocado? Al cabo de unos diez minutos dándole vueltas, inhaló y encendió la pantalla.

Las imágenes desfilaron, sus ojos se desorbitaban por momentos…Pasaron algunas horas antes de terminar de ver todos los episodios de la emisión…Y cuando hubo acabado, apagó la tele, y suspiró antes de coger el teléfono.

Regina daba vueltas como león en su jaula. ¿Emma había renunciado a ver los programas? Y cuando ya lo creía todo perdido, su teléfono, en sus manos, sonó sorprendiéndola tanto que casi lo dejó caer. Cuando vio quién la llamaba, se estremeció antes de descolgar.

―¿Di…Diga?

―_Regina, soy yo_

―Sí, yo…―rio de incomodidad ―Sale en la pantalla

―…

Perdió entonces su sonrisa

―¿Quie…Quieres algo?

―_He visto el programa_

―Oh…

―_Lo siento_

El corazón de Regina iba a estallar en su pecho.

―Ah…¿Sí?

―_Lo siento porque…Vas a tener que abandonar Storybrooke_

Entonces, de repente, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y su sangre se heló en sus venas.

―¿Perdón?

―_Regina…¡Me has utilizado! En serio, la emisión gira alrededor de mí y de nuestro acercamiento…y debo estar feliz de que a Henry solo se le vea de espaldas…_

―¡Emma, no estaba al corriente de lo que Peter filmaba, te lo prometo!

―_Pero después te enteraste_

―…

―_¿Viste los montajes? Sabías sobre quién giraban_

―Emma…

―_Que las emisiones fueran hechas y difundidas ya está mal, pero que encima no te hayas tomado la molestia de hablarme de ello. Dime…¿Lo sabías antes de acostarnos?_

―¿Cambia algo?

―_Solo para saber hasta dónde puedes llegar para asegurarte una buena audiencia_

―Emma…Bien, ¿quieres que te sea sincera?

―_Para lo que sirve ahora_

―Es verdad, mi objetivo, al llegar aquí, era filmar el día a día de los habitantes, las fiestas. Pero también quería encontrar algo que enganchara al espectador, que lo mantuviera en vilo. Y qué mejor que un romance de Navidad.

―…

―Entonces…Busqué potenciales candidatos, y me centré en ti y Killian

―_No hay nada entre Killian y yo_

―Sí, lo sé, y lo comprendí más tarde. Entonces abandoné esa idea y fue en ese momento…que me di cuenta de que me sentía atraída por ti.

―_Qué buena sincronía_

―Solo providencial. No busqué seducirte para montar una telenovela. Emma, te aprecio, aprecio a Henry.

Ella escuchó risas al otro lado de la línea.

―_¿En serio? ¡Has usado a un chico que te idolatraba!_

―¡Jamás haría eso!

―_Y ahora que ya has hecho lo que querías, me vas dejar en la mierda para explicarle qué mujer eres._

―No, Emma…

―_Pero, quizás puedas salir de esta de una forma honorable._

―…

―_Te marchas. Hoy mismo. Yo explicaré a Henry que te han llamado de Nueva York y que has tenido que marcharte de urgencia._

―Emma…

―_Porque mi hijo se sentirá muy decepcionado si le digo la verdad, no pasarás a ser la malvada. Solo quiero ahorrárselo, no creas que lo hago por ti._

―…

―_Todo aclarado_

―Emma, perdóname si te he herido, pero…

―_Lo que me jode es que no me dijeras nada…No sé qué pensabas de mí: ¿la pobre pueblerina que no se entera de nada?_

―Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad, en absoluto pienso eso.

―_Ese es el problema, Regina, no lo sé, ya no sé lo que piensas, dado que me escondes las cosas…Ya no tenemos nada que decirnos…_

―Emma…

―_Stop. Que sigas adelante_

Regina ya no pudo decir nada más, el sonido, señal de que la joven había colgado era lo único que se escuchaba, la bella morena ya no tenía posibilidad de defenderse. Estaba llorando y su corazón estaba tan encogido que un lacerante dolor la envolvió. Se quedó en su cama, postrada, humedeciendo su almohada con sus saladas lágrimas, no haciendo sino dar golpecitos al teléfono. Corrió las cortinas e intentó dormir…Pero no tuvo en cuenta a Peter, que tocó a su puerta ya de noche.

―¿Regina? ¿Regina, está ahí?

La joven había pensado en no responder, y fingir que dormía, pero sabía que su asistente era insistente. Así que reunió fuerza y se levantó para abrirle la puerta al joven. Cuando él vio sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, sintió pena, pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario.

―Regina, yo…Euh, ¿todo bien?

―¿Qué quieres?

―Yo…Como sabe, el baile tiene lugar pasado mañana y…

―Olvídalo

―¿Perdón?

―Regreso mañana mismo a Nueva York, lo que tarde en hacer la maleta. He reservado un billete de tren para mañana por la mañana.

―Pero…¿Y la emisión?

―Para lo que he hecho estos últimos días. Y parece que tú solo te desenvuelves muy bien.

―…

―Ya es tarde y mañana, yo…

―Regina, perdón, ¿ok? Debería habérselo contado, enseñarle los ruhs y…

―Stop―dijo ella alzando la mano ―Es mi culpa. Era mi idea, aunque tomó un giro diferente…La idea estaba ahí. Aunque no hubiera habido nada entre Emma y yo, yo tuve la idea de servirme de ella y de sus sentimientos…

―…

Ella sonrió tristemente

―No te preocupes, sé que tú continuarás adelante y harás un buen trabajo

―Pero sin usted…

―Seamos realistas: estos últimos días no he hecho nada para ayudarte. Tú solo lo has hecho todo…

―Pero…¿Y las entrevistas? ¿Los reportajes?

―Lo haremos todo en post-producción y añadiremos voces en off.

―¿Está segura de que es lo que desea?

Ella rió más de nervios que de otra cosa.

―No, no lo deseo, pero Emma, sí. Y lo menos que puedo hacer es respetar su decisión.

―Ok…

―Buenas noches, Peter, nos vemos en tres días.

Él ya no sabía qué decir para convencerla de que se quedara. Se echaba la culpa, pero tenía una sensación increíble de impotencia.

―Sí…Hasta dentro de tres días

Regina volvió a cerrar la puerta y pegó en ella su frente. Suspiró y se echó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Su mente estaba turbada por miles y miles de preguntas, hipótesis, pero muy pocas soluciones. La única que parecía lógica era que se fuera. Le costó conciliar el sueño. Pero lo que nunca supo, es que por su parte, Emma tampoco consiguió pegar ojo.

* * *

―¿Mamá? ¿Duermes?

Emma leía una revista en su cama, al menos lo intentaba. Hacía algunos minutos que leía el mismo párrafo sin en realidad entenderlo. La cena había sido movida: había tenido que anunciarle a su hijo que Regina se marcharía al día siguiente. La incomprensión tomó lugar a la cólera y al final, el pequeño se marchó a su habitación sin terminar de cenar. Emma le había dejado tiempo y espacio necesario para que lo asimilara y calmara. Ella había subido y tocado a su puerta deseándole un tímido "Buenas noches", al que él no respondió.

Ahora, él llamaba a su puerta y Emma estaba lista a responder sus preguntas.

―Entra, cariño

El muchacho trepó a su cama para instalarse al lado de su madre. Se deslizó bajo el edredón y la miró. Al sentir su persistente mirada sobre ella, ella cerró la revista, suspiró y se giró hacia él.

―¿Qué?

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué se marcha? Por su trabajo, te lo he dicho

―Pero…Ella va a volver, ¿eh? En cuanto acabe lo que tenga allí

―La emisión habrá acabado, ya no tendrá motivos para regresar acá

―¿Y nosotros entonces?

Emma se quedó estática.

―Pero a veces, eso no es suficiente

―¿Os habéis peleado?―preguntó incorporándose ―¿O he hecho yo algo mal?

―¡Por Dios, Henry, jamás! En absoluto es tu culpa. Cuando se es adulto…―ella suspiró ―Cuando se es adulto, uno se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Cuando se es un niño, la vida es más sencilla, hay menos responsabilidades, menos obstáculos.

―¡He hecho la carroza!―dijo exaltado

Emma rió.

―Sí, perdón. Pero hablaba más bien en el terreno…emocional

―¿Emocional?

―Tus sentimientos. Tú aprecias a Regina, y ciertamente ella también. Pero tú no tienes responsabilidades como el trabajo, las facturas que hay que pagar…

―Hm…Pero entonces, ¿ella ya no volverá nunca?

El corazón de Emma se encogió. Si le decía la verdad, su hijo se decepcionaría, pero si le mentía, una esperanza que nunca satisfaría lo llenaría. ¿Valía más la esperanza vana o la cruel verdad?

―Yo…No lo sé…

El rostro del pequeño se entristeció, pero no dijo nada. Se hundió bajo el edredón, seguido por Emma, y se acurrucó pegado a ella, y así acabó durmiéndose. A Emma, por su parte, le costó pegar ojo. Pensó en más de una ocasión que los latidos de su corazón despertarían a su hijo de lo tanto que tamborileaba en su pecho.

Pues, en su interior, tenía que confesarlo, Regina, aunque fuera en poco tiempo, había impactado en su vida ofreciéndole lo que ya no imaginaba nunca tener: la esperanza de amar de nuevo.

* * *

―¿Es una broma? ¿Yo llego y tú te vas?

―Nunca te pedí que vinieras―respondió Regina a su hermana

―Pero…

―Y mirándolo bien, toda la culpa es tuya.

―No vamos a sacar ese tema otra vez. Te podría dar cien argumentos para contrarrestar tus reproches.

―…

―¿Cuándo te marchas?

―He sacado un billete para el tren express de mañana por la mañana

―¿Y yo qué voy a hacer aquí? ¡Eso es el culo del mundo!

Regina sonrió

―Ya verás, esta ciudad tiene muchos atractivos.

―Oh, sí, me lo imagino―bromeó Lena ―Pero de todas maneras, acortaré mi estancia

―Quédate al menos hasta el baile de Navidad, y me cuentas.

Lena agarró a su hermana por los hombros.

―O…Puedes volver para ese acontecimiento

―O no. Haz como yo, toma un tren o un avión

―…

―Mientras, yo, me voy. Me hará bien, creo, alejarme de aquí

―Si tú lo dices…

* * *

Regina esperaba su taxi. Por miedo a cruzarse con alguien y que la lincharan en público, había preferido quedarse en su habitación hasta que su teléfono vibró, señal de un mensaje del chófer. Peter se había empeñado en despedirla y cuando pensaba que había acabado con Storybrooke, tocaron a su puerta. Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirla, vio a Mary Margaret y a David Nolan.

―Pero…

―Buenos días, Regina. Yo…Lo siento, puede parecer atrevido pero Peter nos ha avisado de que se marcha esta mañana

―Cómo no…―suspiró Regina ―Efectivamente

―Supongo que su marcha anticipada tiene relación con Emma…

―…

―Eso no nos incumbe, y David me ha convencido para que no me meta…Pero…Lamento su marcha, de verdad.

―Creo que es mucho mejor para todo el mundo

―Oh, no lo creo―sonrió la alcaldesa ―Emma es impulsiva, pero después del pronto, lo lamenta

―Puede ser. Pero es mejor que me aleje.

―Espero que vuelva para el baile

Regina sonrió

―Me habría gustado, pero…

―…Lo comprendemos―cortó David ―Pero si cambia de opinión, estamos dispuestos a acogerla de nuevo.

―Definitivamente la gente no me querrá aquí

―Hemos visto el programa

―¿Ah sí?

―Y si se mira desde un punto de vista imparcial, le hace usted un bonito homenaje a la ciudad.

―Pero con Emma…

―Bueno…Para ser sinceros…Parece una hermosa historia de amor puesta en la pantalla.

―…

―Regina, se lo suplico, reconsidere su decisión…

En ese preciso momento, el teléfono de la bella morena sonó.

―Es el taxi―respondió mirando a los Nolan ―Sí, voy enseguida―después colgó, ante la cara de abatimiento de la pareja que entendió todo por la respuesta ―Bueno…Les agradezco su acogida

―Quizás nos volvamos a ver un día―sonrió tímidamente Mary Margaret

―Quizás sí

Pero las dos sabían que esa promesa era solamente por educación y que Regina probablemente no volvería a poner nunca los pies en la ciudad. David era algo más optimista, pero no lo demostró.

―Por cierto…Podría darle esto a Henry. No tendré tiempo de despedirme así que…

―Por supuesto.

―No es que no tenga confianza en Emma, pero…Quiero decirle a Henry cuánto ha impactado él en mi vida, piense lo que piense Emma.

―Lo comprendemos y se lo daremos, tiene mi palabra―sonrió Mary Margaret.

Regina se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de ponerse el abrigo, coger su maleta y su bolso. La acompañaron afuera y, por un breve instante, tuvo la esperanza de ver a Emma y Henry esperándola, aunque fuera de lejos. Pero, tras una rápida ojeada a los alrededores, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia: Emma no ha sido más que una breve, pero intensa relación que le ha permitido retomar confianza en ella misma y en sus sentimientos. Les dio una última sonrisa antes de subir al taxi, dirección a la estación.

* * *

―¿Dónde estabas?―preguntó Emma, llevaba más de media hora esperando en la comisaría.

―Queríamos, tu madre y yo, ir a despedir a Regina

Emma se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre e intentó, más mal que bien, disimularlo.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Ya se ha ido?

David esbozó una sonrisa

―Ella parecía…apurada…En fin, parecía que en realidad no tenía elección

―…

David suspiró

―¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Henry?

―Se lo ha tomado como un niño de diez años: no muy bien. Está decepcionado y algo enfadado…En realidad, comprende a media las cosas, pero eso es suficiente.

David suspiró

―Las cosas, poco a poco, volverán a la normalidad…¿No es verdad?

Emma sonrió: sí, todo volvería a la normalidad, eso seguro. Así que, ¿por qué su corazón se encogía ante la idea de que Regina se había ido de Storybrooke? Después de todo, era lo mejor, ¿no?

* * *

―¡Bienvenida Regina!―exclamó Glass cuando la joven atravesó las puertas del despacho de la cadena de la televisión.

―Gracias, jefe…

―Lamento su marcha anticipada…Sé que Peter es capaz de encargarse de todo, pero estaría más seguro con usted allí para echarle un ojo a todo.

―Sí, los giros de la vida

―¿Cómo se porta Storybrooke?

―Se porta bien. La gente se merece, de verdad, la atención que los espectadores le están dando.

―Lamento sus desavenencias con Miss Swan

―…

―En pantalla, han transmitido ser una verdadera pareja

―Y eso es lo que me ha perjudicado

―Lo siento

―Lo hecho, hecho está

―Los telespectadores se pondrán tristes

―No se preocupe por su audiencia…―dijo ella amargamente ―Su emisión es un éxito

―Regina, no lo decía en ese sentido

―Da igual. Yo…Me gustaría tomarme unos días libres y descansar

―Por supuesto

―Gracias

Y cuando se disponía a abandonar el despacho, Glass la llamó.

―¡Regina!―ella se giró ―De nuevo, gracias

Su corazón se encogió: sí, según la audiencia, había hecho un buen trabajo. Era una buena periodista, pero como novia, habría que ver.

* * *

El día de Emma fue igual de largo como de penoso. Las cosas se encadenaron con una morosidad regular: estuvo casi todo el día encerrada en su despacho para poner al día el papeleo de los últimos preparativos antes del baile: la seguridad, los diferentes proveedores, y otras minucias.

―Emma, hay que echar un ojo al sitio antes de colocar la decoración para mañana.

―Sí, lo sé, voy a ir

―Si eso te aburre…

―No, al contrario, así tomo el aire―dijo ella mientras se levantaba y cogía su chaqueta

Su padre vio cómo se marchaba y suspiró: él lo sabía, su hija jamás iba a confesar que echaba de menos a Regina. Sin embargo, era evidente.

―¡Emma!

La bella rubia se giró antes de bajar las escaleras.

―¿Qué?

―¿Vienes a cenar esta noche a casa con Henry?

―¿Por qué no?

―Ok, hasta la noche. ¿A las siete?

―Bien―sonrió ella ―Henry se pondrá contento

Emma abandonó la idea de coger el coche y se echó a andar y, en el camino, se cruzó con Ruby y Lena, que parecían estar enfrascadas en una gran conversación delante de Granny's. Dudó antes de cambiar de acera, rezando para que ellas no la hubiesen visto.

―Oh…Está cambiando de acera, un asco―rió Ruby

―¿No deberíamos llamarla?

―Oh, créeme, si cambia de dirección es que no le apetece para nada charlar, y mucho menos con la hermanita de su ex

―Cierto

―Por cierto, es extraño, no os parecéis en nada. Quiero decir: ella es morena, tez mate, tú eres pelirroja de ojos verdes…

―No tenemos el mismo padre

―Ohhhh, ok. Espero que no sea un tema tabú. Soy la reina de las meteduras de pata.

―Oh no, hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo es―sonrió Lena

―No me imaginaba a Regina con una hermana tan diferente

―¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Más guapa? ¿Más divertida?

―Más pelirroja―bromeó Ruby―No sé si Regina te lo ha dicho, pero…Coqueteé algo con ella

―Ah…Definitivamente, es muy cortejada

―Emma ha perdido su oportunidad, en serio…Soy su mejor amiga y a menudo estoy a su favor, pero en esto…

―Son las cosas de la vida. Si de verdad están hechas la una para la otra, volverán a estar juntas.

―Eso es muy idealista

―A veces hay que tener algo de esperanza. Conozco bien a mi hermana y está muy tocada con todo esto.

―Ya…¿Te quedas hasta el baile?

―¿Francamente? No lo sé. Todos esos reportajes sobre la ciudad me dieron ganas de quedarme para descubrir más―sonrió ella

De repente, Ruby cambió de expresión.

―¿Ruby? ¿Algún problema?

―Acabo de tener una idea

Intercambiaron una mirada, una de ellas suspicaz, la otra cargada de esperanza.

* * *

Henry siempre era feliz cuando iba a ver a sus abuelos. Mucho más hoy, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera comprenderlo.

―Entonces Henry, ¿tienes listo el traje?

―¡Oh, sí, parece todo un caballero con él puesto!―dijo Emma entusiasmada.

Henry se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la cena antes de que Mary Margaret entablara de nuevo la conversación.

―Por cierto, ¿has encontrado pareja?

―No…

Los adultos se miraron entonces antes de que David hiciera un discreto movimiento de cabeza a su hija.

―Bueno, yo…Voy a lavar la loza, ya vuelvo

Emma se levantó y recogió la mesa mirando tristemente a su hijo, después desapareció en la cocina.

―Henry, ¿todo bien?―preguntó David

―Sí…

―Pensaba que estarías más entusiasmado de cara al baile

―Yo…Es porque…Regina me había prometido su primer baile…

David y Mary Margaret se miraron antes de que el hombre se levantara y sacará algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Después volvió a la mesa y dejó la carta sobre el plato de Henry.

―¿Qué es?

―Antes de marcharse, Regina nos dio esta carta para ti. Lamentaba tener que irse tan rápido y no poder despedirse de ti.

Henry cogió el sobre y lo acarició con sus yemas.

―¿Para mí?

―Quería de corazón explicarte ciertas cosas.

Henry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y metió el sobre en su bolsillo.

―Gracias.

Emma volvió entonces y encontró a su hijo más sereno, más ligero. No tenía idea del porqué de ese cambio y sus padres no le habían dado ni una pista. El resto de la noche se pasó en calma hasta que Emma y Henry se marcharon. En el coche, Emma no se atrevió a abordar el tema, sintiendo que aún estaba todo muy sensible. Pero, al contrario de lo esperado, fue Henry quien tomó la palabra.

―No es contra ti…―suspiró él

―No tengo la sensación de que estés super entusiasmado por el baile…

―Ya…Hubiera sido mejor con Regina

Emma se congeló, era lo que ella se temía: su hijo se había encariñado tanto con Regina que el desapego sería complicado y largo.

―Henry, te he explicado que…

―Ya, lo sé, me habías advertido…

―…Pero eso no impide que estés decepcionado―concluyó Emma ―Lo comprendo.

Henry agachó la cabeza y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando llegaron, él subió directamente a su habitación lanzando un vago "Buenas noches" a su madre. Cuando esta escuchó la puerta cerrarse, supo que no sacaría mucho más de él.

Henry se puso rápidamente el pijama antes de meterse bajo las sábanas y coger la carta. No dudó un cuarto de segundo antes de abrirla y leer las primeras líneas. A medida que avanzaba en su lectura, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, alternando con sonrisas. Cuando terminó de leerla, la escondió en su mesilla de noche y se durmió con la sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Regina sentía dificultades para dormir y eso era un eufemismo. A veces, la noche traía consejos, y a veces, podía ser también tan cruel como dulce.

A pesar de sus buenos intentos de pasar página, de tomar aire, de pensar en otra cosa, sus sueños solo estuvieron poblados por imágenes de Emma, de Henry, pero también de la pequeña ciudad portuaria de Storybrooke. Más de una vez, había vacilado en coger el teléfono y llamar a Emma…Pero no podría soportar un nuevo fracaso, un nuevo rechazo, no lo soportaría. Puede ser que con el tiempo y una vez terminado el programa, las cosas se suavizarían…Pero ¿cuánto tiempo?

Emma acabaría probablemente por pasar página, quizás incluso con ese Killian…Henry crecería y la olvidaría dando paso a las penas adolescentes: las chicas, la pubertad, el instituto…

Cosas que Regina soñaba que iba a tratar con Emma en el futuro. Ella, que nunca había planeado fundar una familia, tener hijos, ahora lo imaginaba posible. Sencillamente habría esperado que fuera con una bella rubia y su hijo.

Navidad sería dentro de tres días y en su casa no había puesto ningún adorno. Normalmente, ponía algunas guirnaldas discretas y un pequeño árbol artificial…Pero pensando en el de Emma, su corazón se encogió. Y mientras pensaba en procrastinar todo para el día siguiente, su teléfono sonó. Cuando vio quién era, desorbitó los ojos. Dudó antes de descolgar.

* * *

―¿La gente está rara, no?―dijo Emma antes de beber un sorbo de su café sentada en la barra del Granny's mientras Ruby secaba algunos vasos.

―¡No me digas!―rió Ruby

―En serio, desde esta mañana tengo la impresión de que la gente está…amigable. Quiero decir: me sonríen, me dicen buenos días…No es que antes no lo hicieran, eh…Pero lo encuentro…Raro

―Quizás sea la cercanía del baile…

―Ya, eso los vuelve…No sé…

―Raros―Ruby sonrió

―Sí, eso

―O quizás eso no tenga nada que ver

―¿Cómo?

―Quizás haya pasado algo entre ayer y hoy

―¿Cómo?

―Cierta persona podría haberles sugerido que…echaran un ojeada al programa

Emma se enderezó.

―¿Perdón? Tú…No habrás…

―En realidad, ha sido mi idea, pero no fui yo quien hizo saltar la liebre.

―¿Quién entonces?

―Lena

―Definitivamente, esta familia…O esconden cosas o se abren demasiado

―Para, es algo bueno. La mayoría de la gente ha visto el replay y están encantados. Y tras un rápido sondeo, todos lamentan la marcha de Regina.

―No conocen toda la verdad

―La conocen y, créeme, para nada culpan a Regina

―¿Entonces qué? ¿Soy yo la mala de la película?

―No has entendido nada: no hay malos en esta película

―…

―He llamado a Regina

―¿QUÉ?

―La he llamado para que pedirle que viniera al baile. Le he explicado la situación diciéndole que la gente ya estaba al corriente.

―¿Y?

Ruby notó en su voz y su mirada una débil esperanza, ella sonrió débilmente.

―Se negó

El rostro de la bella rubia pareció empalidecer y sus hombros flaquear.

―Oh…Es…Ya, no me sorprende…―suspiró ella

―Claro. Visto cómo la echaste de la ciudad y de tu vida

―…

―Realmente es una pena…Si te hubieras molestado en hablar…

Emma entonces se calló: ¿Regina habría vuelto pasara lo que pasara?

―Pero, quizás si eres tú quien se lo pida…

―No

―¡Cómete tu orgullo, joder! ¿Vas a perderte la historia de tu vida por culpa de tu ego? ¡En serio!

―Killian me ha pedido que salga con él, le he dicho que sí

―Eres patética

―¡Y tú una pesada! Métete en tus cosas

―…

Emma se levantó de repente, casi tirando el resto de su café, y se marchó deprisa del restaurante, dejando a una Ruby tan abatida como desesperada.

En la calle, Emma echaba sapos por la boca, lanzando a la vez miradas a todos lados para no pasar por una loca de cara a los demás. ¿Regina se había negado a volver? De qué asombrarse…Emma había sido odiosa con ella. Y mientras estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, chocó de frente con Granny.

―¡Ops, lo siento!

―No, no, lo siento yo, no estaba atenta

―Preocupada por el baile de esta noche, supongo.

―Sí, se puede decir eso…―sonrió educadamente Emma

―Por cierto, he visto la emisión. ¡Parece que vamos a ganar! Estoy contenta, Storybrooke se lo merece. Es una pena que Regina se haya ido, debería celebrarlo con todos nosotros.

―Sí…Es una pena…

―¡Hey, Emma!―las dos mujeres se giraron para ver a Killian acercarse.

―Bueno, os dejo, hasta la noche

―¡Hey, salud belleza! Entonces, ¿lista para esta noche? Imagino que ya tienes vestido. Yo acabo de ir a recoger mi traje.

―Ya, no…Aún no he tenido tiempo…

―¿Piensas ponerte tu vestido rosa pálido del año pasado?

―No, yo…Voy a cambiar, creo

―¡Genial! ¿Paso a recogeros a las cinco?

―Perfecto…

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Hasta esta tarde.

Emma se sintió de repente incómoda ante esa proximidad. Aún recordaba los labios de Regina sobre su piel, sus manos acariciando su rostro, sus cabellos cosquilleándole la espalda…Entonces, imaginar a Killian hacer lo mismo casi le daban nauseas. Incluso era impensable que pudiera construir algo con él. ¿Tenía que cortar rápido y hacerle comprender? ¿O debía esperar al final del baile, que las cosas se pararan por sí solas?

Todas esas preguntas ahora mismo no las necesitaba. Imagina a Ruby pidiéndole a Regina que volviera y esta última rechazando por miedo a encontrarse con ella…Ella había tenido miedo de la repercusión del programa, pero parece que la gente ha respondido bastante bien. ¿Acaso se habría precipitado? No, Regina le había mentido, al menos, le había ocultado el verdadero devenir del reportaje…Había estado en su derecho, ¡ella tenía razón! Así que, ¿por qué sentía un agudo dolor en su estómago?

* * *

―Estás magnífica, Emma

La bella rubia estaba delante de su espejo, ajustándose el vestido escarlata de casto escote. Se había recogido su cabello en un moño de trenzas y su maquillaje era discreto, pero eficaz.

―…

Mary Margaret se acercó a su hija y posó sus manos en sus hombros, ajustando su collar.

―Estás sublime. Esta noche será un éxito.

Emma sonrió antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta de la habitación.

―Mamá, ¿estás lista?

Henry acababa de entrar, ya vestido con su traje y su pajarita.

―Dios mío, Henry, ¡qué elegante estás!―exclamó su abuela haciendo aspavientos con sus manos

―Gracias. ¡Mamá, estás muy guapa!

―¡Ven aquí, cariño!

Henry se acercó y Emma se agachó para arreglarle la pajarita.

―Perfecto

Se sonrieron.

―¿Listo?

―Nos vemos en el baile…―dijo Mary Margaret

Entonces se escuchó el timbre, señal de que Killian acababa de llegar. Bajaron todos, uniéndose a David.

―Estáis increíbles…

―Gracias cariño

Emma abrió la puerta y Killian, había que reconocerlo, estaba muy elegante.

―Wow, Swan…

―Imagino que es un cumplido―dijo divertida Emma. Ella se giró hacia sus padres ―Nos vemos allá

―Os seguimos

Durante el viaje, Emma se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que Henry que parecía haber recuperado el ánimo, no dejaba de hablar del baile.

―Y bien, Henry, pareces entusiasmado

―Pronto será Navidad. ¡El baile es la última etapa!

Emma esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo qué regalos iba a recibir su hijo y la felicidad que lo embargaría. Al final, Navidad quizás ayudaría a sanar las heridas que había dejado la marcha de Regina.

Cuando llegaron, globos rojos y verdes de helio decoraban la entrada. La música ya se escuchaba y en la mente de Emma aparecieron viejos regustos del baile de promoción. En el interior, inmensos drapeados estaban suspendidos del techo, globos flotaban por centenares, se había colocado un escenario y una orquesta tocaba melodías atrayendo a algunos convidados a la pista.

―¡Voy a elegir una mesa!―dijo Henry

―¿Quieres beber algo?

―No por ahora…

―Ok, ya vuelvo

Emma estaba feliz de que todo estuviera bien, pero su corazón no estaba tranquilo. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Peter filmando el buffet y la orquesta, y un poco más al fondo, en una mesa a Ruby y a Lena, que parecían charlar animadamente con Marco y Granny. Suspiró y vio, de repente, que su hijo se acercaba a una compañera de clase. Ella sonrió: estaba creciendo tan rápido…

―Hey, ¡tu hijo va por el buen camino!―bromeó Killian

―Sí…

―Y hay que decir que tiene un gran encanto…Como su madre

Emma respondió con una educada sonrisa.

―Killian…Yo…Me gustaría…

―¿Bailar? ¡Venga, vamos!

Él le tendió la mano. Después de todo, quizás no era el momento oportuno. Asintió y se dejó arrastrar a la pista de baile para un vals. La velada continuó, pero la mente de Emma definitivamente no estaba ahí, y Killian lo notó. Así que, tras el cuarto baile, y cuando se sentaron a la mesa, él le tomó la mano.

―¿Sabes? No estabas obligada a aceptar mi propuesta

―¿Perdón?

―Venir de mi brazo

―Killian…

―Sospecho que todo tiene relación con ella…

―¿Ella?

―No soy tonto, ¿ok? He visto la emisión, los reportajes…Lo he pillado, ¿sabes? Pero me he dicho "¿por qué no intentarlo?" y tú aceptaste y yo estaba asombrado. Pero visiblemente…Tu cabeza no está aquí

―…

―No pasa nada, lo entiendo

―Killian, no quería ofenderte…

―No hay ofensa alguna. Me habría gustado que hubieras puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero todo está ok. Jamás he forzado a nadie.

―Gracias…―dijo ella con una sonrisa ―Yo…Voy a buscar algo para picar en el buffet. ¿Quieres algo?

―No, voy a…buscar una nueva compañera de baile.

Él le sonrió antes de levantarse de la mesa. Ella se reunió con Mary Margaret y Henry en el buffet.

―Entones, es un éxito la velada, ¿no?

―Sí, bastante

―Killian parece haber…desertado, ¿no?

Emma se giró y sonrió: él bailaba ya con Lena.

―Ningún problema. Estamos bien.

―Ah…¿Un canapé?

―Sí…Me voy a vengar lanzándome a la comida

―Grace está muy bonita esta noche, Henry―dijo su abuela

―Sí…―después él levantó la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja ―Mamá…

―¿Hm, sí?

―Mira

Emma siguió el dedo de su hijo y se dio la vuelta. De repente su corazón se embaló, parecía que la sangre había dejado de circular en sus venas, que el suelo se había vuelto gelatinoso.

―Pero…

―Deberías acercarte, ¿no?

Emma estaba clavada en el sitio, pues ante ella, con un vestido negro y plateado…

―¿Regina?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, chicas, llegamos al último capítulo de este mini fic navideño (tendría que haberlo traducido antes, pero no fue posible). Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Capítulo 6**

Emma estaba estática en el sitio. Y solo cuando sintió que su hijo la empujaba, sacudió la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta hacia su madre e hijo

―¿Co…Cómo?

―¡Ve mamá!―ordenó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

Emma tomó aire antes de girarse de nuevo y dirigirse lentamente hacia Regina, que estaba de quitar el aliento con su largo vestido negro con algunos adornos plateados que partían de su hombro izquierdo para pasar por la cintura y descender a lo largo de su pierna derecha.

―¿Re…Regina? Pero…¿Qué haces aquí?

―Yo…Si deseas que me vaya, lo haré

―Pero…Ruby me dijo que te habías negado

―¿Ruby? Ella nunca me ha llamado

―¿Qué? Pero, ¿quién entonces?

―Henry

―¿Henry? Pero…

―Me ha llamado esta mañana…

―Entonces, ¿has vuelto porque él te ha llamado?

―Adujo buenos argumentos―sonrió discretamente la bella morena ―Pero, te lo repito, si deseas que me vaya…

―No, no…Quédate

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad―sonrió Emma ―Creo que te debo unas disculpas

―No, tú tenías razón y…

―No, espera. Quizás…Quizás no es el mejor momento para hablar, pero…Creo que…Me sobrepasé. Quizás es porque es mi sistema de defensa…Siempre he tenido miedo a la traición, porque la he vivido demasiado…

―No tienes por qué justificarte, cometí mis errores.

Ellas se miraron entonces y sonrieron a la vez.

―Ok, un empate entonces

Se hizo un corto silencio antes de que Emma sonriera

―Estoy contenta de que estés aquí

―¿De verdad?

―Creo…Creo que lamento tu partida, aunque fuera yo la instigadora…Pero lo importante es que estás aquí, ¿no?

―Tenemos cosas de las que hablar, pero…Sí, también estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Emma le tendió la mano y su corazón estalló en su pecho cuando Regina deslizó la suya y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos. Emma la condujo entonces cerca del buffet donde estaban Henry, David y Mary Margaret.

―¡Regina!―gritó el muchacho antes de correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

―Estamos felices de verla de nuevo, Regina―admitió David.

―Yo también

―Entonces, ¿has vuelto? ¿De verdad?

Regina sonrió y posó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura del muchacho.

―No voy a mentirte…He vuelto porque tú me lo has pedido. Tengo que hablar con tu madre, pero…Por esta noche, me quedo.

―¡Guay!

Emma estaba feliz de ver el rostro de su hijo iluminarse de alegría. Ver a Regina en ese baile era algo que ella tampoco se lo esperaba. Pero antes de poder invitar a Regina a sentarse a la mesa, la bella morena fue acaparada por el gentío: algunos querían darle las gracias por el programa, otros para tener noticias de ella.

―Vaya, vaya…Miren quién está de vuelta―ironizó Lena ―¿Me echabas tanto de menos?

―Oh, sí, eso seguro. Veo que tú también te diviertes por tu cuenta.

―Ese Killian tiene un efecto encantador―bromeó la bella pelirroja

Regina reviró los ojos

―Nada de tonterías, eh…

―Oh, no me conoces. Y tú entonces, ¿de vuelta entre nosotros?

―Eso parece. En todo caso, por esta noche.

―Oh, por favor, si no te plantearas nada más, no habrías vuelto.

―…

―Mereces ser feliz, de verdad

―¿Regina?

Las dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Henry.

―¿Sí?

―Yo…Me habías prometido un baile

―¡Oh, por supuesto!

Henry, todo orgulloso, le tendió la mano, que ella aceptó, y la condujo a la pista bajo las miradas atentas y enternecidas de sus abuelos y madre.

―Yo…Nunca he bailado.

―Déjate guiar por la música―le aconsejó Regina

Henry le tomó una mano antes de posar la otra en su cadera y, a las notas de un vals, empezar unos torpes pasos.

―Pareces un perfecto caballero esta noche.

―Gracias. Mamá eligió mi traje.

―Y ha acertado.

―Estoy contento de que hayas venido.

―Tú me llamaste diciéndome que las cosas iban mejor aquí, que me necesitabas, y tu madre también.

―Te he echado de menos

―Solo he estado fuera dos días apenas―sonrió la bella morena

―Pero, ahora ya no te vas, ¿no?

―Ya veremos, Henry, ya veremos

* * *

―Si tus ojos fueran colmillos, ya te la hubieras comido enterita―bromeó Ruby uniéndose a Emma en la mesa.

―Cierra el pico…

―Confiesa que estás feliz

―¿Acaso tengo derecho? Quiero decir: no hace ni dos días le eché de Storybrooke como si fuera la peste.

―Pero ha vuelto. Ha vuelto por ti, por vosotros

Emma entonces la miró fijamente.

―Me mentiste. Nunca llamaste a Regina

―Hm, nop… Pero tuve la idea. Para ser sincera, una vez que sugerí a la mayoría de la gente que viera el programa, supe que era un argumento imparable. Cuando Henry lo supo, eso lo motivó a contactar con Regina.

Emma lanzó una ojeada a su hijo y a Regina que parecían de verdad cómplices en ese momento. Entonces sonrió y un sentimiento de serenidad la invadió.

―Estás completamente enganchada… Es igual de mono que de desesperante.

―Dices eso porque está celosa…He visto que te habías acercado en serio a Lena.

―Oh, ella es simpática, pero creo que Killian es más su tipo…Ella se lo pierde―bromeó Ruby

Emma rió.

―Tenemos aún muchas cosas que solucionar…

―Y se hará, a su tiempo. No seas impaciente. Ella ha vuelto, es lo esencial.

Sí, era lo esencial, aunque el camino sería largo y las heridas que curar, dolorosas.

* * *

―He leído tu carta, ¿sabes?

―¿Y por eso me llamaste?

―Algo así. Es muy bonito lo que me dices

―Era verdad. No sé lo que tú has entendido, lo que tu madre te ha dicho, pero…Te aprecio y me sentí conmovida de la manera en que te has acercado a mí.

―Mi madre dice que tengo un don para conocer a la gente. No lo entiendo siempre, pero ella dice que soy imán para los buenos.

Regina rió

―No pretendo ser buena, pero, claramente, me has atraído hacia ti.

Henry la estrechó en sus brazos.

―Gracias por haber vuelto

Regina le acarició la parte alta de la cabeza antes de que Henry le pidiera bailar otros dos bailes. Algo incómoda, Regina le murmuró

―¿No tienes pareja esta noche?

―Sí. Bueno…No sé. Invité a una persona, pero…Es Grace y…

―¿Grace?

―La hija del zapatero. Está en mi clase, pero…Es demasiado bonita y popular para mí

―Oh, Henry, no te minusvalore. Eres un caballero, inteligente y con un encanto tremendo. Deberías tentar a la suerte.

―¿Y si me rechaza?

―Bueno…Al menos lo habrías intentado. Pero estoy segura de que no dirá que no.

―Pero si así fuera, sería muy vergonzoso.

―Henry, ahora te parecerá la cosa más importante de tu vida, pero un día te darás cuenta de que no era más que una etapa en tu vida y la próxima será mucho mejor.

―¿Quieres decir que hay chicas más bonitas que Grace?―preguntó asombrado el muchacho

Regina no pudo ocultar que se estaba divirtiendo y soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la sala, llegando incluso a las orejas de Emma que se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Ellas intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de que la bella morena pidiera permiso a Henry. Tras unos minutos y aún siendo acaparada por algunos habitantes, Emma buscó a Regina con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

―¡Henry! ¡Henry! Dime, ¿has visto a Regina?

―Sí, me ha dicho que quería tomar un poco de aire.

―¿Dónde?

―Subió

―Gracias, cariño

Emma atravesó a la gente y salió del hall para subir los primeros escalones. Entonces divisó la silueta de la joven en el balcón. Abrió la puerta discretamente.

―¿Regina?

La bella morena se sobresaltó antes de sonreír.

―Hola…

―¿Todo bien?

―Sí. Solo quería tomar el fresco. El viaje más esta velada…

―Oh, si quieres estar sola…

―No, no, quédate―sonrió Regina

―¿Tienes frío?

―No, estoy bien

Emma se acercó a ella y la imitó, acodándose en la barandilla. Se quedaron en silencio, la cara hacia el viento, algunos minutos antes de que Emma rompiera el silencio.

―Estoy feliz de que estés aquí

―También yo estoy feliz de estar aquí. Tenía miedo de aparecer por aquí y que tú…Bueno, que no estuvieras…Entusiasmada ante la idea.

―Al contrario. Solo que tengo un orgullo de mierda…Soy yo quien debió llamarte, no Henry.

―…

―Regina, escucha…Estuve odiosa contigo, dije cosas que no pensaba y enseguida lamenté. Pero mi ego hizo que…Ya no sabía cómo dar marcha atrás.

―Yo también cometí mis errores.

―Creo que debemos esclarecer muchas cosas, eh…

―Si queremos partir de cero, sí, yo también lo creo.

―Es…A ti…¿A ti te gustaría? Quiero decir…¿Partir de cero conmigo?

―¿Por qué no?―Regina se giró hacia ella ―Te aprecio, eso es verdad, y siempre ha sido así

―Lo sé…

―Me he comportado torpemente, pero…Trabajaré en mí y en mi falta de confianza―sonrió ella

―Regina…Yo…Aunque funcione lo nuestro, y quiero que funcione…Queda un gran problema.

―¿Cuál?

―Tu trabajo

―…

―Vives y curras en Nueva York…Sinceramente, y haciendo todos los esfuerzos del mundo…No me imagino abandonar Storybrooke. Cierto, es un pequeño pueblo perdido, pero…

―No tendrás que hacerlo

―¿Cómo?

―He dimitido

Emma la miró, con asombro

―¿Tú…Tú qué?

―Esta mañana. Cuando recibí la llamada de Henry, cuando me pidió que volviera. Era una señal. Y, te confesaré que, cuando pasé los límites de la ciudad, supe que había tomado la decisión correcta.

―Pero…Tu trabajo…Eres una periodista brillante, te ganas bien la vida. Tú…¿Lo has abandonada todo por…Storybrooke?

―No he abandonado nada, solo he…Cambiado de dirección―dijo ella

―No tenemos nada que ofrecerte que esté a la altura de lo que tenías allá…

―Al contrario

Emma se acercó y posó sus manos en las de ella.

―Sé que tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar…Pero…

―Tenemos tiempo, Emma…

―Te he echado de menos, mucho más de lo que te imaginas, y sin embargo, estaba enfadada contigo. Pero no podía evitarlo: pensaba constantemente en ti― A pesar de la penumbra, Emma parecía tener las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas ―Ahora, estoy muy enfadada conmigo misma, por haber reaccionado tan violentamente, por haberte echado.

Sintiendo que Emma estaba a punto de estallar en cólera, Regina estrechó sus manos.

―Todo va bien.

―No, no, nada va bien. Te dije cosas horribles…

―Y nos encargaremos de arreglarlo todo, a su debido tiempo. Pero nada vale revivir eso ahora. Disfrutemos de las cosas que la vida nos ofrece para reparar y sanar, como este baile.

Emma entonces sonrió

―Como este baile

―¿Vas a invitarme a bailar o debo contar para ello con tu hijo?

Emma le tomó la mano.

―Ven―y la arrastró de nuevo hacia el hall.

Su entrada no pasó desapercibida y mientras se dirigían al centro de la pista, la gente les iba dejando paso, formando una rueda alrededor de ellas.

―Tengo la impresión de que nos miran…―murmuró con una sonrisa Regina

―Mierda, yo tengo la impresión de que es el primer baile de mi boda.

Regina la pegó a ella.

―¿Quién sabe…? ¿Un día…?

Emma la miró fijamente y se quedó sin palabras. Regina aprovechó ese lapsus para empezar el baile que la bella rubia no pudo sino seguir…Y durante unos diez minutos, nada contó para ellas. Ni se dieron cuenta de que la gente se había unido a ellas en la pista y pronto, se vieron rodeadas por la muchedumbre.

El baile se transformó lentamente en un show cuando Regina soltó la mano de Emma para deslizarla por su cintura, pegándola a ella. Emma, por su parte, posó sus brazos sobre los hombros de la bella morena, acercándose a su rostro.

Con sus ojos clavados los unos en los otros, se quedaron así durante un largo rato hasta que Emma llevó a cabo un gesto tierno, agarrando entre sus dedos un mechón de los cabellos de Regina, poniéndolo tras la oreja. Después ella le acarició la mejilla.

―Tengo ganas de besarte…

―Sería un modo como cualquier otro para comenzar la curación, ¿no?―sonrió Regina

Aliviada, Emma acercó su rostro, deslizó su mano por su nuca para acercar sus labios a los suyos y comenzar un casto beso. Ahora recordaba la suavidad de sus labios, también su perfume. Notó el brillo de labios de sabor frambuesa, después pidió permiso para comenzar un beso más apasionado acariciando con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de su compañera. Petición a la que Regina respondió favorablemente. Solo un gemido por parte de Emma cortó el beso algunos segundos más tarde.

―Hay alguien hambriento por aquí, ¿no?

Emma estalló en risas.

―Lo siento…Es solo que…Me he dado cuenta de que he estado a punto de perder esto para siempre.

―Ya no pensemos en eso

―Dime, soy curiosa. ¿Por qué Henry te llamó?

―¿Él no te ha dicho nada?

―Ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho antes de verte.

―No, quiero decir, ¿no te ha dicho por qué me había llamado?

―No

―Yo…Le escribí una carta

―¿Una carta?

―Se la dejé a tus padres para que se la dieran. No pensé que me llamaría.

―¿Qué decías en esa carta?

―Si Henry quiere que tú la leas, es cosa suya.

―Ok…

―Emma…La única razón por la que se la dejé a tus padres es porque tenía miedo de que tú, en un ataque de rabia, la rompieras. Sencillamente quería decirle a Henry hasta qué punto contaba en mi vida, hasta qué punto me había abierto los ojos tan solo con sus diez años.

―Probablemente tienes razón: la habría roto…No te puedo culpar porque hoy estás aquí, en mis brazos…Así que poco importa lo que decía esa carta, por lo que se ve ha salvado nuestra relación―sonrió ella

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, se sentaron a la mesa, uniéndose a los padres de Emma.

―¿Dónde está Henry?

―Está ligando…―dijo divertido David haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia el buffet.

Emma y Regina se giraron entonces y vieron a Henry charlando animadamente con una pequeña niña rubia, de rostro angelical.

―Grace, supongo

―Exacto

―Henry tiene razón, es muy bonita

―Es lo menos que se merece mi hijo―dijo con orgullo Emma

Regina lo miró, en silencio, rezando para que todo funcionara. Y cuando el pequeño condujo a Grace hacia la pista de baile, ella soltó el aire, aliviada. Después, sintió la mano de Emma en su muslo, captando su mirada.

―¿Quieres algo del buffet?

―Una copa de champán, ¿por qué no?

―¡Ya vuelvo!

Emma entonces desapareció, dejando a Regina con los Nolan.

―Entonces…¿Todo bien con Emma?

―¡David!―exclamó Mary Margaret ―¿No puedes ser menos curioso?

―Bah, ¿qué? Todo el mundo las ha visto besarse.

―…

Regina sonrió

―Sí, eso parece. Aún tenemos cosas que solucionar, pero…Vamos por el buen camino

―Estoy contenta, de verdad

―Mañana es la víspera de Navidad, necesitaré su ayuda para regalarles a Emma y a Henry.

―Oh, creo que ya les ha dado una bella sorpresa.

―Lo sé, pero…Navidad siempre es Navidad: regalos a los pies del árbol, ponche y villancicos.

―Tenemos la costumbre de pasar la víspera juntos, pero comprendemos perfectamente que, este año, deseéis…

―…No, al contrario. Respetaré vuestra tradición, incluso estaré feliz de estar incluida.

―Y con gran placer la acogeremos en la familia

―¿Hay algo más y de lo que no estoy al corriente?―dijo Emma al regresar y escuchar la última frase de su madre.

―Tus padres me han invitado para la víspera de Navidad.

―¡Oh, pues claro!―ella se recompuso ―Si ella no lo hubiera hecho, lo habría hecho yo―sonrió ―Por cierto…Has llegado hoy y…¿dónde piensas hospedarte?

―He cogido una habitación en el hostal

―Oh…Pues…Si quieres ahorrarte unos gastos inútiles y…En fin, ya sabes, hay sitio en nuestra casa.

Regina sonrió

―Con mucho gusto

Emma estaba en las nubes y estrechó tan fuertemente la mano de Regina que tuvo miedo de rompérsela.

* * *

El resto de la velada pasó entre alegrías y diversión. Regina se relajó a medida que las personas venían a felicitarla o a decirle lo alegre que estaban por su regreso al pueblo. Ella compartió algunos bailes, sobre todo con Marco o una vez más con Henry, que le susurró al oído la alegría que sentía por haber compartido algunos momentos con Grace.

Cuando las señales de cansancio se hicieron notar en el muchacho, Emma se excusó ante sus padres e invitados, y, acompañada de Regina, se marcharon, con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

Evidentemente, Henry se quedó dormido durante el trayecto, mientras que Regina se quedó, extrañamente, en silencio, lo que inquietó a Emma.

―¿Todo bien?

―¿Hm? ¿Decías algo?

―No, yo…Estás muy callada

―Oh…No te preocupes. Creo que es el efecto del viaje, mezclado con todas esas emociones…Yo…No logro creer que esté de vuelta aquí, contigo, con vosotros.

―Pero…Es positivo, ¿no? En fin, quiero decir, tu vuelta

―Sí, por supuesto. Es solo que…Era impensable hacía solo un día

―Como has dicho: haremos las cosas poco a poco, sin precipitaciones.

―Entonces esta noche, y estamos de acuerdo en esto, me quedaré en la habitación de invitados.

―¿Qué?

―Chut, Henry duerme…

Emma lanzó una rápida ojeada por el retrovisor para asegurarse que su hijo dormía antes de volver a prestar atención a Regina

―¿En serio?

―Y tú por lo que parece tienes una idea muy precisa de cómo acabar la noche, por lo que veo…

―Sí, no, bueno…Yo…No solo pienso en eso, pero…Pensaba…Solo…

―Emma, te estaba picando

―En serio, parezco una salida…

―Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

―Entonces…¿Duermes conmigo? ¿En mi habitación?

―Iba a decirte "si quieres", pero creo que sería "no hay nada más claro"

Emma enrojeció y cuando detuvo el coche ante su garaje, no tuvo tiempo ni de salir que ya Regina cogía a Henry en sus brazos.

―Yo lo cojo

―No, deja, yo lo hago

Emma le abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ante la destreza y agilidad de la joven que, en tacones, cargaba sin dificultad al muchacho. Ella la siguió hasta la habitación de Henry donde la bella morena lo depositó. Juntas, lo desvistieron, él se dejaba hacer completamente. Una vez hecho, y seguras de que estaba durmiendo, salieron del cuarto.

―Yo…Voy a dejar tu bolsa en la habitación

―Gracias

Entraron en la habitación y Emma dejó la bolsa a los pies de la cama.

―Puedes tomar un ducha, si quieres

―Sí, me gusta este vestido, pero es terriblemente ceñido.

Emma sonrió y se acercó

―¿Puedo?

Regina asintió y se giró de espaldas a ella. La bella rubia dudó unos segundos antes de bajar la cremallera hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Ella la contempló un instante antes de que Regina se girara, sujetando el vestido con un brazo.

―Gracias

―De nada…

Después, Regina desapareció tras la puerta y Emma se dio prisa, a su vez, para quitarse su vestido escarlata, que dejó delicadamente en una percha. Unos diez minutos más tarde, Regina salió, con los cabellos húmedos cayéndole por los hombros, vestida con un pijama de satén gris oscuro.

―¡Me toca!―dijo Emma, con su albornoz puesto. Pasando por su lado, le dio a Regina un beso en la mejilla ―Mi lado es el derecho―después desapareció en el baño.

Regina abrió su bolsa y sacó un libro y algunas otras cosas antes de echarse, esperando pacientemente el regreso de la bella rubia. Esta última volvió algunos minutos más tarde vestida con un top blanco y un pantalón de pijama a rayas negras y grises. De repente, se instaló un malestar: no se habían encontrado solas en una habitación sino una sola vez…

Emma, entonces, se acostó y de repente, sintió los pies fríos de Regina contra sus pantorrillas.

―Esta noche solo quiero estar a tu lado, solo sentir tu presencia junto a mí…―murmuró Regina

Emma sonrió y abrió los brazos para que la joven se deslizara en ellos y apoyara su cabeza contra su clavícula. Las dos se sintieron invadidas por una plenitud. Ninguna tuvo que verbalizar la felicidad en la que se encontraban actualmente, era inútil, sus corazones latiendo al unísono hablaban por ellas.

Se quedaron dormidas así, una en los brazos de la otra. Por la noche, Henry se levantó. Ante el miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, abrió discretamente la puerta de la habitación de su madre y divisó una cabellera morena mezclada con la rubia de su madre, sonrió entonces y volvió a cerrar. Así que no había sido un sueño: Regina había vuelto, y se quedaría para Navidad, y los días, las semanas y los años que vendrían.

* * *

―¡MAMÁ, HAY REGALOS POR TODOS LADOS!―gritó el pequeño dando saltitos a los pies de la cama de su madre.

―Calma, calma…¿Sabes qué hora es?

―Bah, es la hora de los regalos, ¿no?

Emma rió

―Ok, ya voy, pequeño monstruo

―¡Yes!

Emma se peinó los cabellos y lanzó un vistazo al despertador: 08:34, maldijo a su hijo, de verdad. Suspiró y posó su mano en la almohada fría de su lado, sonrió moviendo la cabeza. "Regina, en serio…"

Se puso su albornoz y bajó a la cocina donde un dulce olor a tortitas flotaba en el aire.

―Hm…¿No me digas que te has levantado al alba para hacerlas?

―Buenos días a ti también―respondió Regina, con un delantal alrededor de su cintura.

―Buenos días, mujer de mi vida…―Emma la abrazó antes de darle un tierno beso ―El pequeño monstruo vino a sacarme de la cama…Imagino que tú lo mandaste

―En absoluto. Veía que tardabas. Te conoce lo suficiente para saber que eres una verdadera marmota.

―¡Hey!―Regina le mandó un mirada de juicio ―Vale, ok, ok, lo confieso.

Regina estalló en una carcajada.

―Termino las últimas tortitas y me uno a vosotros en el salón

―Date prisa o va a arrasar con todo antes de que hayas soltado la espátula.

Regina asintió y se dio prisa para unirse a Emma.

―¿Dónde está Henry?

―Oh, tal madre…Tal hijo…Debe estar durmiendo…

Ante esas palabras, el pequeño de tres años se incorporó

―¡Yo voy a buscarlo!

Corrió hacia las escaleras casi chocándose con Regina.

―¡Hey, despacio, James!―Emma se giró hacia Regina y posó su mano sobre su vientre redondo ―¿Todo bien?

―Deja de pensar que soy de cristal. Todo va bien.

―Lo sé, lo sé…Pero me estreso. Das a luz en algunas semanas…

―Y estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Estaba yo tan estresada cuando tú estabas embarazada?

―No, en realidad no…No lo sé…

Regina sonrió

―Todo está bien, ¿ok?

Algunos segundos más tarde, el pequeño James bajó con un Henry completamente dormido.

―Entonces, ¿esa marmota?

―¡Henry, es Navidad!―dijo entusiasmado

―Ya, ya…

―Joder, ¿tengo yo esa cara cuando estoy recién levantada?

―Un poco, sí―confirmó Regina

―Bah…Felizmente nuestra hija va a heredar tu natural frescura mañanera―dijo ella acariciando el vientre de la bella morena

Regina se sentó en el mullido sillón delante del árbol mientras James, Emma y Henry comenzaron a abrir con entusiasmo y ardor los regalos. Y mientras James se extasiaba con sus nuevos camiones de bombero y helicópteros, Emma y Regina querían darle juntas el regalo a Henry.

―Toma, cariño, Feliz Navidad.

―¿Qué es?

―Bah, abre, renacuajo

―¡Emma!

Henry sonrió y abrió el pequeño paquete cuadrado. Al ver su contenido, desorbitó los ojos.

―No…

―Pronto tendrás la edad, así que…

―¿En serio?

―Solo si vas con cuidado con…

―¡Prometido! ¿Dónde está?

―Delante del garaje

―¿Puedo?

Ellas asintieron y Henry dio un salto.

―¡No olvides tu chaqueta!―exclamó Regina

La cogió y salió gritando de alegría ante su nuevo coche.

―¿No crees que aún es muy joven?―se crispó Emma

―Pronto cumplirá los 17. Ya es hora―respondió Regina

―Ya…―vio que Regina fruncía el ceño―Cariño, ¿todo bien?

―Sí, sí, yo…Creo que tengo hambre

―Vamos a comer. Este mediodía vamos a casa de mis padres, y recuerda, siempre hacen de comer como para 20.

Regina sonrió, pero se agarró de repente el vientre.

―Auch…

―Hey, hey, ¿todo bien?

―Yo…Emma…

―¿Qué? ¿Qué?

―Creo que acabo de romper aguas…

Emma dio un paso atrás y vio las señales en el suelo.

―¡Oh, mierda!

―¿Mamá?―dijo Henry volviendo a entrar en la casa

―¡Regina va a dar luz!―dijo temblando la bella rubia

―¿Qué? Pero, ¡estaba previsto para dentro de tres semanas!

―¡Lo sé, lo sé!

―Vosotros dos, nada de pánico. Henry, ve a buscar mi bolsa bajo la cama, la que está lista para el hospital. Emma, viste rápidamente a James.

―¡No voy a dejarte!

―¿Qué quieres que me pase aquí? Venga, date prisa

Emma entonces cogió a James y subió. Algunos segundos más tarde, Henry bajó, con la bolsa en la mano.

―¿Y ahora?

―Llévame al coche

―¿Al mío?

―No, no. No es que no tenga fe en ti, pero en estos momentos de estrés…

―Sí, comprendo

―Ayúdame a instalarme

Y mientras que Henry cerraba la puerta, una vez Regina sentada, Emma apareció, arrastrando a James que aún tenía puestas sus babuchas.

―Emma, ¿en serio?

―Bah, ¿qué? ¡Da igual! Venga, dirección al hospital

―Sé prudente

―No te preocupes, no voy a poner en riesgo vuestras vidas. ¿Preparados, chicos?

Ellos asintieron y Emma inspiró hondo antes de llevarlos a todos al hospital, llegando en diez minutos.

―¡Por favor! ¡Ayudadla!

―Siempre has tenido arte para el drama―resopló Regina

―Ya nos encargamos nosotros

El parto fue rápido: apenas fue puesta bajo vigilancia que las contracciones se intensificaron. Desafortunadamente para ella, no tuvo tiempo para la epidural y solo con el apoyo de Emma, presente en la sala, dio a luz a su pequeña hija.

Cuando Emma salió de la sala, estaba como ida.

―¿Y? ―preguntó con aprehensión Henry

―Ella…Ya está, está hecho

―¿Están las dos bien?

―Yo…Sí, creo…

―Mamá, ¿todo bien?

―Yo…He tenido tanto miedo. Es lo más aterrador, pero a la vez tan bello que he visto.

―¡Emma!

A lo lejos, sus padres corrían hacia ella.

―Los llamé yo―respondió Henry ante la mirada de asombro de su madre.

―¿Y?

―Yo…Están bien, ha sido rápido, muy rápido. No recuerdo que hubiera sido tan rápido con vosotros dos.

―Es bien conocido, las niñas son más rápidas―bromeó David

―Están…Están cuidando de la pequeña…Y Regina descansa

―Pues bien, hay que dar las felicidades. Esa pequeña princesa nos ha hecho el mayor regalo de Navidad que podía hacernos―sonrió David

Una hora más tarde, Emma tuvo por fin derecho a entrar en la habitación de su mujer.

―Hey, hola…

―Hey…

Regina tenía cara de cansada, pero feliz y serena. Emma se acercó despacio y se inclinó sobre la pequeña cuna.

―Dios mío, es tan pequeña…¿Estaba yo tan serena cuando James?

―No―rió Regina―Estabas estresada

Emma se inclinó y besó a su mujer en la frente antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

―Te amo…Si supieras cuánto te amo

―Yo también

―Es magnífica…Es perfecta. No estaba yo hecha para engendrar una niña, has tenido que llevar al tercero para tener una.

―Una verdadera princesa

―Somos de nuevo mayoría en casa―bromeó Emma ―Por cierto…Dos caballeretes quieren verte

Ella se levantó y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Henry y James, cabizbajos.

―Mamá, ¿ella está bien?

―Todo va bien, cariño, acércate―aseguró Regina desde la cama. Los dos muchachos se sentaron cerca del bebé ―Os presento a vuestra hermanita

Henry sonrió y James esbozó una mueca.

―¡Es demasiado pequeña!

―Ahora te toca, a ti y a tu hermano, proteger y guiar a vuestra hermana. Como hermanos mayores, seréis sus protectores, sus modelos. Ella recurrirá a vosotros para que la ayudéis a avanzar en la vida. Y sin que os deis cuenta, haciendo eso, también vosotros avanzareis.

James bebía las palabras de su madre y de repente se giró hacia la bebé.

―¡No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí!―dijo él con orgullo, haciendo sonreír a Emma y a Regina.

―¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?―preguntó Henry

―Vuestra madre y yo hemos pensado en Elizabeth, pero…Lo encontramos muy largo. Así que hemos pensado en…

―Lya―completó Regina

―¿Lya? ¡Es guay!―exclamó Henry ―Bienvenida Lya Swan Mills

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y apasionada, conmovidas de ver a sus hijos tan atentos con su pequeña hermanita.

Emma sabía, sabía que ese momento era único. Sabía que un día de diciembre, una periodista neoyorquina había llegado a poner patas arriba para siempre su vida. Ella lo había abandonado todo: su vida, su carrera, para venir al Maine profundo a encontrar una nueva vida, una familia.

Hoy, tenían tres hijos, una vida cómoda, sencillamente estaba feliz.

Regina estaba agotada, pero por primera vez en su vida, se sentía completa, en su sitio. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído seis años antes? Había llegado con sus prejuicios y sus ambiciones de periodista, pero había encontrado la paz en el seno de una familia a la que ella finalmente había completado. Recordaba a ese pequeño muchacho que se le había metido en el corazón, con sus brillantes ojos…

También recordaba ese pedido de matrimonio que le había hecho Emma en la playa en pleno verano. En un primer momento, se había sorprendido ante la rapidez de la petición, pero al final, siempre lo había sabido: Emma era la buena, ella había atravesado la costa este y se había instalado en ese pueblo perdido por una razón. Así que, naturalmente aceptó. La ceremonia se celebró en la playa, después la fiesta en Granny's. Todos estaban ahí, incluida su hermana que había vuelto a Nueva York, llevándose consigo a Killian. Se había alegrado por ella, se merecía tanto como ella la felicidad. Pues, claramente, Regina vivía una felicidad completa. Y cuando, varios meses más tarde Emma mencionó el hecho de tener otro hijo, Regina estaba en las nubes. Aceptó y juntas comenzaron el proceso. Y cuando Emma le anunció la buena nueva, deslizando en su cupcake un mensaje anunciando su embarazo, el corazón de la bella morena casi estalló en su pecho.

Después había nacido James. Pura felicidad para Regina que jamás había vivido un embarazo y que siempre había lamentado no haber visto crecer a Henry. Ahora podía experimentar los biberones, los pañales, pero también los primeros balbuceos, las primeras palabras, los primeros pasos…El primer día de cole, el primer dibujo que trajo a casa y que estaba con un imán en la nevera.

Regina estaba completa, pero al cabo de dos años, algo le faltaba. Parecía que daba vueltas en una jaula…Emma también lo vio y finalmente fue Henry quien les dio la solución: _Quizás deseas también tú un bebé. _Y esa sencilla frase desencadenó un nuevo proceso en el que, esta vez, fue Regina la principal interesada. Tras un intento infructuoso, anunció su embarazo a su mujer con una nube de globos colgados a la entrada de la casa. Y helas aquí, ahora, a los cinco, juntos.

Ella sonrió

―Os acordáis…Había venido acá para encontrar el espíritu de la Navidad.

―Sí, lo recuerdo―sonrió Henry

―Nos acordamos todos―añadió Emma

―Creo que lo he encontrado…

―¿Antes no?―dijo asombrada Emma

―Creo en el Destino, y finalmente, no ha sido quizás el azar si nuestra pequeña princesa ha llegado el día de Navidad.

―…―Emma frunció el ceño

―Es esto, eso es el espíritu de la Navidad.

Los cuatro se giraron hacia Lya, que acababa de bostezar. Emma la tomó en sus brazos y la dejó en los de Regina. Despacio, la pequeña abrió un poco sus ojitos y de repente, un ligero rictus de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro angelical mirando a su madre.

―Sí, esto es definitivamente el espíritu de la Navidad.

**FIN**


End file.
